


The Only Award I Need is You

by LSKlaineGleek, wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSKlaineGleek/pseuds/LSKlaineGleek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what Chris and Darren do in public, the tweets, the interviews, the photos. Based on real life events and a "what if it started with an awards show and a confession afterwards?" Here's what may have happened behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic initially started out as a dream. I woke up and frantically wanted it to become a fic. I'd never written one before so I asked Jen for help in writing the smut. She loved my initial thousand words or so and agree to help me. What started out as a small ficlet turned into a fun and hilarious collaboration between two friends. We stayed up way too late tossing ideas back and forth, writing and giggling until we couldn't see straight. Three days and 5800 words later, the first chapter was born. 
> 
> So, here it is it all its glory. We hope you love it as much as we do. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Lynne and Jen

Chris sat alone at one of the large banquet tables at the Screen Actors Guild after party. Glee had lost in their category, not that it was a big surprise. He knew the writing for Season 3 just wasn’t up to par. The other cast members didn’t seem to care, drinking and dancing the night away. Chris nursed his drink, sighing quietly to himself. He sat alone, depressed and bored. He had so many great ideas for this season and Ryan always pretended to listen. After all, Chris Colfer was Ryan Murphy’s “poster boy” for Glee, right? 

He sighed and resigned himself to a boring and lonely evening. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw Darren’s name on his screen and wondered why he was texting Chris from somewhere at the party. Wait, did he leave early?

Darren: Slowly and quietly get up and leave. Meet me at your house.

What? Why did Darren want him to leave? Meet him at his own house? What was he up to? Chris texted back.

Chris: Why? What diabolical plans do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Criss?

Darren: Trust me. I know what you need. 

Chris was intrigued. Darren was his best friend. They had clicked immediately when they met that very first day on set. Darren was the yin to Chris’ yang. They always just got each other. They were never at a loss for words. They never felt uncomfortable around one another. Darren knew how to bring Chris out of one of his funks, he always knew what to do and what to say. And Chris knew just how to calm Darren down when he would spiral out of control with way too much on his plate. Darren tried to please everybody and Chris was the voice of reason that made Darren understand that he couldn’t possibly accomplish that. 

The two busy men tried to spend as much time together as their crazy schedules would allow. They had movie marathons, video game matches, and used their superior ninja skills to masterfully sneak in and out of movies, theatres and restaurants without being caught by the media or nosy fans.

There were never any verbal boundary lines established between them, they just did what came naturally. If they fell asleep cuddled up close to one another after a long day or an extended movie night, no words were ever spoken. It just was what it was and they were fine with it.

So, Chris trusted his best friend and very quietly snuck out a side entrance and headed home.

When he arrived at his house, Darren opened the door (they had exchanged keys ages ago) and ushered him in. 

Darren could tell just how tired and depressed Chris was. He slowly removed Chris’ suit jacket and hung it up carefully. He then grabbed Chris by the hand and led him up the stairs. 

“Darren? Wha….”  Chris uttered. 

“Shh….trust me,” Darren silenced him. 

They entered Chris’ bedroom and Darren continued to carefully undress him. Chris watched silently as Darren removed his tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt, and slipped off his undershirt. 

“Do you trust me, Chris?” Darren whispered. 

“You know I do,” Chris responded, a little apprehensive about what his best friend had in mind. 

“Good,” Darren said. 

Darren proceeded to remove Chris’ dress pants, socks and shoes and laid them out on Chris’ desk chair. 

Chris was left in only his dark grey boxer shorts. He felt vulnerable but wanted to see where this was leading.

Darren gently guided Chris to lie down on his bed, face down. He grabbed a bottle of something he had placed on the nightstand and flipped the cap open. 

Then he felt it. Oohhhhhhhhhhh….massage oil…….almonds……aaahhhh….so warm.... 

Darren began to rub the palms of his hands all over Chris’ shoulder blades, his neck, lower back, EVERYWHERE he could reach. It felt amazing. Where had Darren learned to give a massage?  Chris couldn’t help himself as he let out some small moans. This was exactly what he'd needed. 

Oh, the touch of the fingertips…yes, Kurt sure knew what he was talking about, Chris thought. Darren’s fingertips were almost obscenely gliding down Chris’ arms, down towards the palms of his upturned hands….wait, were those his lips on the inside of my wrists? Nah, couldn’t be…could it? 

Darren’s fingertips continued their subtle assault on the sensitive skin around Chris’ hips and waist. For a moment, Chris thought he felt fingers gently tugging at the waistband of his boxer shorts. This felt good. Perhaps too good. He couldn’t help moaning at the sensation overload. This was much more than a massage. This was turning erotic and if Chris was to be honest with himself, he was enjoying every minute of it. He let out a series of quiet sounds and hoped Darren didn’t hear them. 

However, Darren stilled as he heard Chris moan and breathe heavily. Chris turned his head slightly and looked up. When had Darren removed his shirt? Darren was looking intently at him with a look that Chris could not figure out. Darren continued his massage and started to drift downwards. He scooted lower and started kneading the bottom of Chris’ feet and moved to caress his calves, thighs and then…oooohhhh…..

Darren very softly began to squeeze and massage the round globes of Chris’ ass.  Chris’ moans grew louder and he knew he should say something at this point. But, it felt so damn good that he didn’t dare ruin the moment so he kept quiet for a while longer.

Darren guided his body upwards and began to pepper Chris’ neck and shoulders with feather light kisses. Chris was having a hard time keeping quiet and maintaining control until Darren lowered himself down and Chris felt his unmistakable erection pressing down on his ass.

Chris immediately turned around and stared up and made eye contact with Darren. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what to say. Darren took that opportunity to lean down and gently place his lips over Chris’ pink, pouty ones. Chris leaned in and kissed him back. They kissed sweetly for what seemed like forever when Chris pulled back and spoke. 

“Darren? How long?” he breathed hesitantly. 

“Honestly? I think since our very first Harry Potter marathon when I woke up with your head on my shoulder and your arm wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked down at your sleeping face and knew that this was something great. Something so special and perfect and I just didn’t know what to do with it. What if you didn’t feel the same way? Would it ruin our friendship? Would it make things uncomfortable? So I decided then that I’d keep my feelings hidden and just enjoy what we had. That would have to be good enough. But, truthfully, it never has been enough. My feelings for you just kept growing deeper and every time I tried to say something, I chickened out. Chris, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are smart as hell, loyal, hilarious, frightfully honest and hands-down the most breathtaking human being on the planet. I mean, have you _seen yourself_? Any guy would be the luckiest fucker on earth to have you love them back,” Darren stopped speaking and looked away shyly. 

Chris’ eyes were wide and watery. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Ok, I know I’ve probably ruined everything. You are thoroughly freaked out now. Yeah, I think I’m gonna just go…” Darren started to get up. 

Chris grabbed Darren’s hand and gently placed it on his rock hard erection. 

“Darren? Does it look like I want you to go?” Chris blushed. 

“What? Do you….I…I mean….can you?” Darren stammered.

“Darren. Seriously? I’ve been in love with you since you bounced up to me that very first day on set and introduced yourself! You beamed that insane grin of yours, grabbed me into a hug, and I was yours. I have always been yours, Darren. I’ve just never had the courage to tell you. I can’t believe that you actually like me,” Chris finished. 

“Like you? Chris! I fucking LOVE YOU!! I’ve never loved _anyone_ the way I love you. I literally think about you from the moment I open my eyes in the morning and you invade my dreams every night. I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. CHRIS. COLFER!! I can’t believe I can finally say that out loud!” Darren yelled and his smile melted Chris’ heart. 

“Soooo, what are you gonna do about it, hmm?” Chris said with a naughty gleam in his eye. 

"Kiss you, for starters?" Darren half-asked and waited for Chris' reaction. 

"What are you waiting for?" Chris smiled softly and brought a hand up to the back of Darren's neck, tugging him down. 

Their lips met and Darren's tongue almost immediately darted out to run across Chris' lower lip. Once the mouth underneath his parted slightly, he didn't hesitate and slid his tongue in, a small moan accompanying the movement. 

He pulled away to catch his breath and almost laughed at Chris' protesting grunt. 

"Fuck, you taste good," Darren whispered, his lips back on Chris', nipping at the soft skin. 

Chris smiled into the kiss and gently rolled them over so they were lying side by side, lips attached, hands reaching out for the other's face. It was vaguely reminiscent of some of their Kurt and Blaine scenes as the kiss deepened, mostly the ones that didn't make the final cut and were stopped by their director with a "Cool it, guys, we're PG". He shook the comparison away, feeling mild regret at having wasted time by not confessing their feelings for each other sooner. 

All thoughts were wiped for a moment when Darren's fingers circled around to tangle into Chris' hair, over a spot just on the hairline that caused Chris to moan into Darren's mouth.

"So responsive," Darren smiled when he pulled away. 

"Come back," Chris responded, wrapping his hand around the back of Darren's neck, then into the soft, untamed curls, tugging on them to bring Darren closer again, "I like this kissing thing, don't stop." 

"Me too," Darren went back to nibbling on Chris' lips, "your lips are my new favorite taste." 

"Chapstick," Chris mumbled into the kisses, "cherry." 

"Nope," Darren grinned, "it's you. And you're definitely not a girl, much as I do like kissing you." 

"Well then shut up and kiss me some more," said Chris, "before you figure out if it feels so wrong because I'm a boy." 

"Does it look like it bothers me? I kissed a boy and I liked it," Darren started singing quietly between kisses, "the taste of his cherry chapstick." 

Chris dissolved in giggles and Darren threw him a mock glare, continuing to hum. 

"OK," Chris caught his breath, "Katy Perry is so not a make-out session soundtrack." 

"Awww, you wound me, Chris," Darren pretended to be offended, "My heart stops, when you look at me…." 

Chris laughed one more time, then pushed Darren's shoulder to move him onto his back, then pulled himself up on top of Darren's warm chest. 

"What do I need to do to stop you from singing?"

"This will do," Darren replied and pulled Chris down until their lips crashed into each other again. 

They rolled back to lie on their sides again and the kiss deepened. Chris wrapped his arm around Darren's waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were touching from top to bottom. 

"Is this OK?" he pulled his lips off of Darren's to whisper. 

"Uh-huh," Darren nodded, his fingers tangled in Chris' hair, "very OK." 

Chris dug his fingers into the skin on Darren's lower back gently, just along the edge of the dark shorts. The realization that the only barrier between them were some layers of rather flimsy fabric dawned on him when Darren shifted his body forward at the touch of Chris' hand. 

"Oh…" Chris breathed out when he felt the jolt of electricity at the touch. 

"You OK?" Darren stopped and looked at Chris with a hesitant gaze. 

"Yeah, just, wow, this isn't a dream," a blush colored Chris' cheeks, "not that I…" 

Darren stopped Chris' words with a kiss, "I have dreams about you, you know?" he muttered, "tons of them." 

Chris quirked an eyebrow and watched as a blush rose in Darren's face, barely visible on his tanned skin.

"Would it be incredibly cheesy if I said you are my dream?" Darren grinned. 

"Yes," Chris nodded, chuckling a little. 

"My teenage dream?"

"Darren!" 

"What?" Darren shrugged, "just thinking out loud." 

"You're doing too much thinking," Chris grumbled, "not enough kissing. Not nearly enough kissing going on here. I like you kissing me. And oh oops, word vomit, sor…" 

Again, Chris got his words cut off by Darren's mouth, accompanied by hands tangling in his hair and tugging through the now messy curls. And apparently that was a thing for Darren because there was no mistaking the moan when Chris’ hands tangled into Darren’s dark curls too and pulled gently. He felt Darren’s hips press forward, adding friction that wasn’t in the slightest tampered by the fabric between them.

“Darren?” Chris took a deep breath, “Sweetie, you keep this up and it’ll be over waaaay too fast.”

“Can’t help it,” Darren smirked, “you’re obviously too hot for your own good, baby.”

“Baby?” Chris frowned.

“No?” Darren shrugged, “just trying it out. Babe?”

“Yeah, that one I can live with,” Chris approved with a kiss, “not quite sure about the ‘hot’ part, you’ve been holding out on this,” he ran his hand down Darren’s shoulder and to the soft hair on his chest, “Photoshop, my ass.”

“What’s that about your ass?” Darren slid his hands to Chris’ boxer shorts and slid his fingers under the elastic, “Chris? Do you think there’s a little bit too much fabric between us?”

Chris didn’t get a chance to reply because the one layer that was keeping him from being completely exposed was being pulled down by Darren’s eager fingers. He tried to protest, but the kisses Darren was placing across his shoulders and along his neck were distracting, all the more when Darren wrapped his lips around Chris’ earlobe and nibbled gently.

“Darren...” Chris whimpered, “hey, if mine are coming off,” he bit his lip, gulped and finished, “yours should too.”

“I have zero problem with that,” Darren shrugged and pushed Chris’ boxers lower.

“OK,” Chris’ voice faded as he reached down to help Darren out of his shorts.

He tried to not look until the clothes were all off, but it was tougher than he expected, so he buried his face into Darren’s shoulder, his tongue darting out for a taste. Then, when both of them kicked off the shorts, Chris moved and let his eyes run down Darren’s body, relishing in the sight. Until something dawned on him.

“Um, Darren?”

“Was there a layer of clothing missing or am I going crazy?” Chris asked, pointing out the lack of underwear under Darren’s shorts.

“No?” Darren sort of asked.

“Right,” Chris scrunched his eyebrows, “Is that a regular kind of thing with you? Going commando?”

“Possibly,” Darren blushed, unable to contain his smile, “it may become a more regular thing... if you’d want it to.”

“Oh. Yeah, no, I just... just wondering.”

Darren kept smiling, his eyes roaming across Chris’ chest and downwards and that was invitation enough for Chris to continue his own visual explorations.

“Damn,” he exclaimed when his eyes reached Darren’s hips.

“What?” Darren’s eyes shot up to Chris’, insecurity threatening to ruin the moment.

“Nothing... just,” Chris gulped, “no connection between being height-challenged and … yeah.”

“Hey! I’m not short,” Darren said in a mock-offended tone.

“Clearly,” Chris deadpanned.

They looked at each other, unsure what the next step was supposed to be and Chris started biting his lip until Darren’s hand moved up to it, finger running over the reddened skin.

“Don’t,” Darren whispered, “don’t do that.”

“I just...”

“Ssshh,” Darren covered Chris’ lips with his, letting the kiss linger for a moment, “I don’t have the slightest clue what I’m doing here, Chris. All I know is that I want to touch you and I have no idea how I’m keeping my hands off of you right now. So yeah, you’ve gotta help me out here.”

“Not like I know,” Chris saw Darren’s eyebrows move up, “I mean, I’ve... done some stuff, but just, mostly clothes were involved to an extent. This is new to me, too. We’re on the same level of knowledge here, but we’ll figure it out together. There’s no right or wrong, there’s just us.”

“And this is why you’re the writer,” Darren smiled and kissed Chris hungrily, arms wrapping around Chris’ shoulders, pulling him closer.

Darren proceeded to drag Chris on top of him, effectively cementing their bodies together.  

“I can’t seem to get close enough to you,” Darren admitted, “feeling your skin warm against mine is so intoxicating, I feel drunk. Is that weird?”

“Not at all,” Chris managed to utter while finding it hard to breathe properly.

They continued to rut against one another, relishing in the feel of their cocks rubbing together.

“How do you manage to keep your skin so soft? Damn, Chris, it’s like fucking silk!” Darren exclaimed as he continued to kiss every inch of Chris’ skin. He began to suck slowly on one of Chris’ nipples which earned him a loud “oh my fucking god” from his lover.

“Oh,” Darren noticed, “I’ll need to file that sweet spot away for future reference,” as he moved over to the other nipple.

Chris’ mind was blank, besides being aware of Darren’s mouth on his skin and fingers digging into his back. Nothing else existed in that moment beyond the places where their bodies touched. He tried to move, but his muscles wouldn’t obey basic commands, his mind filled with lust and any attempt to control himself was futile as he fought to not let this be over too quickly.

This was Darren touching him, the same Darren he’d been dreaming about for longer than he was willing to admit. But also Darren, who was his best friend, his co-worker and someone he’d not allowed himself to consider as more, at least not consciously.

All these thoughts were stumbling through his mind and he was waiting for the panic to take over. But before that happened, Darren slid his hands down Chris’ back, shifted himself lower and it began to dawn on Chris where exactly he was heading. When Darren’s tongue circled around Chris’ stomach, he tensed and it hit him that while all this was nice, he was more interested in Darren being on the receiving end.

“Wait...” Chris breathed out, his voice shaky, “let me...”

Without waiting for permission or even acknowledgment of his words, he pulled Darren up to eye level and sunk his mouth over Darren’s chest, kissing slowly from the collarbone down. He finally managed to make his hands move and traced lines across Darren’s skin, following them with his tongue.

Darren let out a slightly frustrated moan, but let his hands fall away from Chris, rolling over on his back when Chris pressed a hand against him. A smirk played on Chris’ face for a second before he lowered his lips again, this time directly over Darren’s nipple, starting with a lick across it.

“Not just my spot to remember,” Chris whispered when Darren’s gasp echoed through the room.

Darren seemed to be in a different world, eyes rolled back when Chris wrapped his lips around one and then the other nipple, sucking and nibbling. Meanwhile, he let his hands slide lower, across Darren’s stomach, until they landed on his narrow hips.

“Darren?” Chris asked, waiting until their eyes met and Darren seemed to be more alert.

“Yeah,” the reply sounded almost sleepy.

“I don’t want to sound too forward,” Chris frowned when he heard Darren’s chuckle, “but, I really want to suck you right now.”

“Are you... wait, are you asking permission?”

Chris nodded, biting his lip, wondering if he was rushing too much or overstepping lines he didn’t see.

“Chris, honestly,” Darren’s lips turned up in a smile, “I don’t think there’s anything you could ask of me right now that I wouldn’t agree to.”

“Good to know,” Chris was relieved, “filing for future reference: horny Darren agrees to anything.”

“Please note that I’ll only agree to suggestions from one Mr. Chris Colfer, not just anyone. Way to ruin the mood, though, Chris,” Darren rolled his eyes, but quickly forgot about the interlude and sucked in a breath when Chris’ hand wrapped around his cock.

“Did I?” Chris said more cheekily than he expected of himself, “let’s see if I can fix it.”

He brought his mouth back down to Darren’s skin, lower than he did earlier, leaving a trail of kisses and licks from Darren’s bellybutton downwards. Darren watched as Chris began to nibble up and down his firm thighs, grabbing at the skin within.  It was driving him crazy. Chris couldn’t get enough and kept kissing at every inch of Darren, even placing sweet kisses on the backs of his knees, earning him a fit of giggles. The giggling stopping quickly as Chris cupped Darren’s balls and began to roll them gently between his fingertips. He had waited too long for this, he wanted to touch and feel every inch of Darren and make it so good for him.

After a few frustrated groans from Darren, Chris tilted his head to the side, contemplating his next move before flicking his tongue against the tip of his leaking cock. It didn’t taste as he’d expected, sweeter, maybe. Definitely uniquely Darren.

“Fuck, Chris,” Darren said louder than either of them expected.

Chris flicked his tongue over the tip again, this time teasing rather than tasting and watched Darren’s fingers grip onto the sheets. He moved between Darren’s legs, pushing them apart enough so he fit and wrapped his hands around Darren’s thighs, sliding upward just as he took the head of Darren’s cock into his mouth.

Darren’s thighs pushed up, but Chris held on to them just enough to stop them as he trailed his tongue in a circle, then sucked and sank his mouth a little lower. A string of words came out of Darren’s mouth and Chris couldn’t help but smile, a little proud of himself.

“This is not,” Darren groaned, “having no idea what you’re doing, babe.”

Chris didn’t reply, though he pulled his mouth away and his tongue was now licking the length of Darren’s cock. He pulled one of his hands off Darren’s thigh and brought it up to his mouth, licking his palm before he wrapped it around the hard on he couldn’t wait to taste again.

“Please, Chris,” Darren whined when Chris continued his slow exploration, “can you... fuck, just do something.”

“Like this?” Chris asked and sunk his mouth over Darren’s cock again, sucking as much as he dared.

His hand began moving in firm strokes, matching the rhythm of his head bobbing up and down. Chris was a little surprised at how much he enjoyed this, because as little experience as he had, he always thought blow jobs were just not his thing. The way Darren felt, heavy in his hands and the blood in the veins pulsing in Chris’ mouth, Chris felt like he’d just found a new favorite hobby.

He decided to just go for the gold and sunk his entire mouth all the way down to the base of Darren’s erection. He was pleased to know that he had no gag reflex and it seemed to please his partner as well as evidenced by Darren’s fingers mad grabbing the sheets and his toes curling below him.

“Oh fuck,” Darren stopped trying to hold his hips down and pushed them closer to Chris’ face, “I... so fucking close... Chris... stop please...”

Chris lifted his mouth off of Darren’s cock and looked up at him.

“I’d like to...um, like to try, if it’s OK with you...I’d like to top?” his last words squeaked out almost in a whisper.

Realization dawned on Darren. “Oh, ooooohhhh....that’s...yea....absolutely fine, Chris, TAKE ME I’M YOURS!” Darren nearly shouted.

“DARREN!”

“Sorry, a little nervous here...but yea, whatever makes you happy, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, positive,” Darren replied as he looked tenderly into Chris’ eyes smiling shyly.

“I never thought I’d say this, but, thank goodness for Lea Michele!” Chris exclaimed.

“Wait, what? What in the world does Lea have to do with this?” Darren questioned.

Chris reached into his night stand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a completely brand new box of condoms.

“Lea has been giving me shit about you and I getting together for months now. She loves to boast about how she knew how we felt about each other even before we did. She bought me the lube and condoms so that I’d be prepared for the inevitable momentous occasion,” Chris explained.

“Remind me to buy Lea a pony!” Darren chuckled.

“Oh my god, Darren, really?”

“Well?” Darren shrugged.

“Ok, now who’s ruining the mood?” Chris said getting frustrated.

Chris grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a good amount on his fingers.  He took one more look into Darren’s eyes to be absolutely sure and then gently spread Darren’s legs far enough apart so that he could find his intended target.

“Have you ever done this to yourself?” Chris asked.

“Um, no....but I may or may not have dreamt about you doing it to me,” Darren replied with a slight blush creeping up his face.

“Oh, really? That’s, wow, that’s really hot, Darren,” Chris paused a second before he continued, “please don’t be afraid to tell me to stop if it, you know....hurts or anything,” Chris said quietly.

Darren nodded and Chris slid one finger in slowly, just up to the knuckle. Darren gasped slightly but said nothing, simply watching Chris with adoration on his face.

Chris pressed further and twisted his lone finger while keeping an eye on Darren’s face to see any signs of discomfort. He found none so he attempted a second finger and apparently he hit pay dirt because Darren began to writhe and squirm and the most delicious noises were escaping his sweet lips.

“How’s that feel, honey?” Chris surprised himself with the term of endearment but it just felt so natural in the moment.

“So, so, good, Chris, please don’t you dare ever stop!” Darren managed to utter in between wanton moans.

Chris smiled with reckless abandon as he pushed in with another finger and let loose swirling around inside of Darren’s pink hole enjoying watching him fall apart and knowing that he was causing this. It was incredibly satisfying knowing that only he had the unique chance to be able to witness Darren this way. Darren was flailing around, screaming obscenities that even with Darren’s massive vault of curse words, he seemed to have included a few newly invented ones.   
He started fucking himself on Chris’ fingers, rocking up and down and if Chris didn’t stop now, it would be over before they could truly consummate their new found union.

“Waaaaiiit, why’d you stop?” Darren cried feeling completely empty and missing Chris’ long and nimble fingers.

“I believe you are ready and I don’t think I can wait one minute longer,” Chris stammered.

Darren placed his fingertips on Chris’ cheek and whispered, “Chris, to be frank, and even cheesier than usual, I have been ready for you for a very long time.”

Chris beamed and tried to look away but he couldn’t escape the tremendous pull from Darren’s honey golden eyes drilling into his very soul filling it with love and hope.

He leaned down and covered Darren’s mouth with his. This kiss was tender and filled with longing and desire. Their lips softly glided together as if they were created to do so. The heat from the kiss surrounded them, calming and peaceful and they both knew they were ready to take this life changing step together.

Chris finally pulled away and reached for the box of condoms and bottle of lube that nearly slipped off the bed. His fingers trembled as he opened the box, pulling out one square packet and attempting to open it. Darren’s hand on his wrist stilled the shaking and Chris looked up.

“Let me,” Darren whispered, “please...”

Without a word, Chris let him take the packet and watched as Darren ripped it open with his teeth. When he felt the fingers, calloused from guitar playing, wrap around his cock, Chris moaned and threw his head back. He looked back almost immediately, his eyes glued to Darren’s hand as it wrapped the latex around Chris’ painfully hard cock. He didn’t get the chance to reach for the lube as Darren was already grabbing it, pouring some between his fingers as his hand moved in slow strokes.

“I can’t...” Darren muttered breathlessly.

“Can’t what, honey?” Chris managed to utter.

“I can’t believe this is real. I can’t wait until you’re inside me. I can’t imagine anything I’ll ever want more,” Darren moaned, the sparkle in his eyes drawing Chris in.

Once Darren let go, Chris shifted and reached for his cock to line it up with Darren’s hole, pressing against it without pushing in.

“Are you sure?” he asked one more time, “there’s no going back after, really.”

Darren nodded vigorously, bucking his hips up, against Chris, muttering what sounded like “yes, please, now”.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Chris whispered softly.

With one last nod from Darren, Chris took a deep breath and slid the tip of his cock past Darren’s rim. Hearing a small gasp from Darren’s mouth he stilled, breathing heavily, but managed to stop himself from moving. How, he would never understand because _oh dear god_ he felt like he’d just opened the gates to heaven, the way Darren felt around him already.

“Are you OK, sweetie?” Chris said in a hushed tone, his palm raised to Darren’s cheek, thumb stroking softly over the skin, “How do you feel?”

“Yeah, I’m... perfect,” Darren whimpered, “it’s different, but amazing, so good. More, please?”

Chris pushed further, again wondering about his self-restraint because his mind wandered to the image of him fucking Darren hard into the mattress. He filed the thought away for another time and brought his focus back to Darren’s face, watching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

When he found none, he pulled back and relished the little whine from Darren, because it made him feel wanted and needed. His cock slid deeper with each slow thrust as he began to move his hips, putting those dance lessons from Single Ladies to this unconventional use.

“Fuck, Chris, can you...” Darren’s hands grabbed Chris’ thighs, “faster?”

Chris lowered himself down so his chest was almost touching Darren’s and brought his lips to the soft, warm ones, sliding his tongue into Darren’s mouth. He sped up the movement of his hips, now pushing all the way inside of Darren on each downward stroke. Soon, he felt Darren meeting him halfway by lifting his hips in a matching rhythm.

Chris was surprised when Darren reached around and grabbed his ass to bring their bodies closer together. Neither man would allow any air to come between them, they had gone for so long hiding their deep feelings towards each other that now that they were finally molded together, they never wanted to be apart again.

“Oh God, Darren,” Chris sighed into Darren’s ear, “you feel...”

Words failed Chris completely, his brain blank despite usually overflowing with a vast vocabulary, but he couldn’t find the one that described how he felt in that moment. It was more than he’d ever dreamed of, better than he’d hoped for, to have Darren so close, to feel his blood pumping below the skin.

They moved together, finding a perfect rhythm, neither one of them wanting it to end but knowing it wouldn’t last much longer.

“Darren,” Chris started, “you honestly have no clue how fucking gorgeous you are, do you?”

Before Darren could respond, Chris grabbed hold of Darren’s dick and began pumping it forcefully.

“Jesus fuck, Darren!  Even your dick is gorgeous!”

For the first time since Chris knew him, Darren seemed at a loss for words, eyes rolled back, fingers digging into Chris’ hips. For a split moment, Chris thought of the bruises that he would have later, but all thoughts were forgotten when Darren’s ass tightened around his cock. A shiver ran down his spine and he only just managed to keep focused on stroking Darren’s cock as he pushed inside one last time and shuddered when his orgasm took over his body and brain.

When he took a breath as the aftershocks subsided, he realized his hand was sticky and Darren was panting shallowly, eyes wide open.

“Holy shit, Chris,” Darren finally gasped, “that was... fuck... by far the best thing I’ve ever experienced. There’s no surpassing this. If I died now, I’d die a happy man.”

“Please don’t...” Chris whispered, lowering his lips to Darren’s, “please don’t go dying on me now, honey.”

“No plans to,” Darren smiled into the kiss, “just saying. You’re the hottest man on Earth and in the Universe, and you very nearly caused death by orgasm just now. Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“Now I’m really sorry that I was too out of it and missed it,” Chris said slightly ruefully, finally shifting and slipping his softening cock out.

“No... don’t... why...” Darren stumbled over his words.

“Clean up time,” Chris untangled himself from Darren, pulling the condom off, tying the top and tossing it towards the bin.

“Nooooo,” Darren whined, “can we cuddle? Hug? Something?”

“Come on,” Chris forced his muscles to move the way he needed them to, “I’m covered in so much stuff, I need a shower.”

“With me?” Darren’s eyes lit up.

“Yes.”

“OK, OK,” Darren winced a little as he lifted himself off the bed, “I’m coming.”

“If you’re lucky,” Chris laughed and surprised himself with how flirty he sounded.

“Oh, I’m definitely lucky,” Darren caught up and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, stopping halfway towards the bathroom, “I’ve got you, I couldn’t be any luckier.”

Chris turned around in Darren’s arms, and reached up to cup his cheeks. Darren mimicked the gesture. They gazed longingly into each others eyes until Darren broke the silence.

“I really love you, you know”

“I love you, too,” Chris whispered and sighed happily before their lips met.

After a year and a half of only dreaming, their dreams were now reality and even though they knew they’d have plenty of obstacles to face, they would face them together.  


	2. Let Your Love Flow

Chris and Darren were having a rough time dealing with this new storyline for Kurt and Blaine. Both of them craved drama and wanted to put their acting chops to good use but this scripted drama came just as their real life relationship was blooming beautifully. The past two weeks since they became “official” (at least privately) was everything and more. They couldn’t get enough of each other, spending every moment of their free time together, sneaking away into each other’s trailers for a quick make out session, sending flirty texts, leaving little tokens of affection in each other’s messenger bags. Darren was practically living at Chris’ place.  
  
Today Chris would have to channel his emotions to a whole new level. Kurt was singing _I Have Nothing_ to Blaine after Blaine thought he was cheating on him with Chandler.   
  
Both men nailed their scenes, although Paris Barclay, the director of this episode, had them do several takes which really drained them. Darren was definitely affected more so than Chris.  
  
Once filming was concluded, Darren quietly took Chris by the elbow and led him towards their trailers. Chris went along easily, knowing that Darren needed this moment alone together. They entered Chris’ trailer, and once the door was securely shut behind them, Darren grabbed Chris into the tightest bear hug and dug his fingers into his back. He was holding on for dear life and never letting go.  
  
“Darren? Are you ok? What can I do?” Chris asked quietly.  
  
Darren was quiet for a moment and Chris could hear his heart beating wildly.  
  
“Even though that was supposed to be Blaine watching Kurt back there, a part of that was me, Chris. That song. You. I have never heard you sound so emotional and just broken before. All I could think about was what horrible thing I would ever do that could bring you to that place. To have you need to sing that song to me. I never ever want to be the one to break you like that, Chris. Does that make sense?” Darren spoke with such sadness it was shattering Chris’ heart.  
  
Chris pulled back from Darren so he could look him in the eyes. He cupped his cheeks and spoke.  
  
“Oh, honey. We’re only human. And imperfect humans at that. I’m stubborn and overly feisty and I’m sure that I’ll piss you off countless times and have no doubts that you will do the same but, and this is the point, underneath it all, we have our love, trust and honesty that will guide us through anything. As long as we have that, we’ll be ok in the end. And honestly I hope that the end won’t be for a very, very long time. I’m in this for the long haul, Darren, and I hope you are, too?” Chris cocked his head to the side, smiled sweetly, and waited for a response.  
  
Darren sighed and spoke from his heart, “Chris, as you know, I’ve been with many people before you, mostly women but occasionally experimented with men as well. I’ve always found myself looking, searching if you will, but never ever found exactly what I was looking for. Until now. When we first met, I was like, _oh man_! This guy is cool! He really gets me! And somehow you managed to put up with my insanity and I couldn’t get enough of yours. I think I’ve always known, deep down, that you were the one. I was just so stupid and blind and caught up that until recently, I didn’t let myself see. And now that I do, and that I know I’m not the only one, I’m never ever closing my eyes again. You’re stuck with me, Chris Colfer. Forever if you can stand it.”  
  
“Sounds like a wonderful plan, Mr. Criss!” Chris agreed happily. Their perfect moment was quickly ruined by the sound of Chris’ cell phone going off.  
  
Chris’ had an incoming text. It was from Ryan Murphy.  
  
Ryan: Chris, we need you at the Cravens Estate for a Dalton pick up scene. Only have it booked for a few hours and want to add a last minute pick up scene between Kurt and Sebastian for episode 14. Costume and script will be delivered on site. See you in an hour.  
  
“Ryan wants me at the Dalton site for some new scene? Why didn’t he mention this to me before? This is weird.” Chris questioned.  
  
“Oh, you know Ryan, always pulling something out of his ass at the last minute! This sucks though, we probably won’t be able to see each other and it’s our first Valentine’s Day!” Darren whined.  
  
“Well, when Glee calls, we jump, right? I’ll call you when I’m done. Maybe it won’t go that long. I’m sorry, sweetie,” Chris replied and pulled Darren back into a comforting hug.  
  
Darren kissed Chris softly on his temple and said, “I love you.”  
  
Darren left and Chris jumped in the shower and changed clothes before heading over to the Cravens Estate. He parked in the lot and entered the huge mansion. He was expecting the crew and wardrobe people to be fluttering about but saw no one. Where was everybody?  
  
“Ryan? Grant? Hellooooooo? Is anyone here?” Chris called out. No response. No sounds. What was going on?  
  
He ended up wandering the building, checking out room after room until finally he stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase. He remembered this staircase well. This was where Kurt met Blaine. His first scene he ever shot with Darren. Chris took a minute to look around and smiled happily to himself.  
  
He was standing at the bottom holding on to the staircase knob when he heard it. A guitar softly strumming. It was coming from the top of the staircase. He lifted his head up and gazed to the top of the stairs and coming around the bend was none other than Darren Criss. He was dressed in all black, black button down shirt rolled up to the elbows, black skin tight jeans (skin tight, really, Darren?) and black shoes. He could see a hint of red socks appearing just above his shoes. The only other bit of color was a single red rose peeking out of his shirt pocket. He was truly a vision to behold. Chris didn’t think he had ever seen Darren look so attractive, and that was saying something because Darren was always attractive.  
  
Then Darren began to sing and Chris instantly recognized the song. Oh my fucking god, he’s serenading me on Valentine’s Day. Darren slowly descended the stairs and began to sing.  
  
 _Who knows how long I've loved you_  
 _You know I love you still_  
 _Will I wait a lonely lifetime_  
 _If you want me to, I will._  
  
 _For if I ever saw you_  
 _I didn't catch your name_  
 _But it never really mattered_  
 _I will always feel the same._  
  
 _Love you forever and forever_  
 _Love you with all my heart_  
 _Love you whenever we're together_  
 _Love you when we're apart._  
  
 _And when at last I find you_  
 _Your song will fill the air_  
 _Sing it loud so I can hear you_  
 _Make it easy to be near you_  
 _For the things you do endear you to me_  
 _Oh, you know, I will_  
 _I will._  
  
Darren was at the bottom of the stairs and standing on the step just above Chris. He put the guitar down and took the rose out of his breast pocket.  
  
“For you, my love,” he said as he handed the rose to Chris. Chris blushed and looked down at his shoes shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.  
  
“That was hands down the cheesiest thing I have ever seen in my life,” Chris grinned. A lone tear fell down his cheeks as he kept his gaze on the floor beneath him.  
  
Darren reached out and lifted up his chin with one finger and asked,“If it was so cheesy, then why are you crying?”  
  
“I didn’t say that I didn’t love it,” Chris admitted, his blush creeping down his neck.. More tears began to fall from his eyes and Darren carefully wiped them away.  
  
“Ya ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart!” Darren uttered in his poor attempt at a Humphrey Bogart impersonation. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Chris’ lips. He climbed down the final step and linked his arm with Chris’ to lead him out the back entrance towards the gardens.  
  
“Where are we going?” Chris asked.  
  
Darren led Chris through the French doors out to the terrace and Chris stopped in his tracks at the site before him. On the patio was a small, round table with a gorgeous white silk lace tablecloth. There were two candles lit and two silver covered trays on either side. Also on the table was a bottle of wine chilling inside an ice bucket.  
  
Darren ushered Chris over to the table and pulled out the chair for him. Chris sat down, still speechless.  
  
“Would you like some wine?” Darren asked as he removed the bottle from the ice bucket. Chris nodded and Darren opened the bottle and poured them each some wine.  
He then pulled off the silver lids from the trays to reveal eggplant parmesan.   
  
“Did you make this?” Chris asked.  
  
“No, but I did have it catered by one of the best Italian restaurants in Pasadena. I know eggplant is one of your favorites. I hope you like it.” Darren smiled smugly.  
  
“Darren? How did you do this? How did you get this estate? The food? Ryan? Oh my god, Ryan knows! You got him in on this!” Chris sputtered, not knowing what to think.  
  
Darren grabbed hold of Chris’ hand across the table and said calmly “Don’t worry about anything. Ryan is a smart man. I think he suspected longer than Lea has! He was more than happy to help me out with my surprise. And he’s the master at keeping secrets.”  
  
The men began to eat their dinner, frequently looking up and staring at one another. “This is so delicious, Darren! I am blown away by all this. I just....I....can’t formulate words right now. I feel like this is some wild, romantic dream and there should be someone else sitting here, not me.”  
  
“Chris, when are you gonna get it? You’re gorgeous! You’re amazing and I’m the lucky one here. This is only the beginning. I wanted our first Valentine’s Day to be special and I hope it has been,” Darren pleaded.  
  
“How could it not be, Darren, I’m with you!” Chris responded cheekily.  
  
They continued eating their meal, and flitted from topic to topic, never running out of things to say. The conversation between them flowed easily, Even the moments of silence was comfortable.  
  
“Ok then, time for dessert!” Darren rejoiced happily.  
  
He got up and got a small box from a table near the doors. He set it down on the table and opened it.   
  
“Oh my god! Darren! Chocolate cheesecake! I love you!” Chris exclaimed.  
  
“Uppin’ the cheese factor, sweetie. Just doing my job,” Darren said sarcastically. Chris snickered.  
  
They dug into the cheesecake, goofily feeding each other forkfuls, giggling the whole time.  
  
“Oh god I’m so full! This was amazing, Darren, really amazing. I can’t believe you serenaded me with Paul McCartney!” Chris squealed.  
  
“And I meant every word of it. I hope you know that.” Darren said firmly.  
  
Chris grabbed his hand and said, “I do. I really do.”   
  
“Sooo...back to your place?” Darren asked shyly.  
  
“Lead the way!” said Chris. There was no doubt in his mind that this night wasn’t even close to being over.  
  
Darren followed Chris home since they had both driven to the estate.  
  
They entered Chris’ home and removed their shoes. Chris turned towards Darren, leaned his forehead onto Darren’s and whispered, “I think it’s my turn for a surprise now. Why don’t you relax down here while I go upstairs to get it ready. Be back in a few.”  
  
Chris went upstairs and went into his master bathroom. He was grateful then that he had decided on the king sized sunk in bathtub. Tonight it would be put to good use. He turned on the faucets and began to fill the giant tub. He reached into his bath cabinet and took out the bottle of bubble bath he had purchased on a whim shortly after he and Darren had gotten together. He grinned at the name, Dark Kiss and then the description on the back mentioning something about passion, before he opened the bottle and brought it to his nose. Plum, raspberry and a hint of vanilla. This was gonna be perfect. He poured the correct amount into the water and let the aroma fill the air, then waited for the bath to fill up and the bubbles to cover the surface. Once he turned the taps off, he dimmed the lights and checked that everything else was in place.   
  
He walked down to find Darren leaning back on the couch, remote control in hand but the TV off and his eyes closed. Chris felt almost guilty for disturbing him but the bath was waiting and if Darren fell asleep like this, he would regret it in the morning anyway.   
  
“Come on, Sleeping Beauty,” Chris whispered into Darren’s ear, breathing in his scent.  
  
“‘m not asleep,” Darren mumbled.  
  
“Of course you’re not, sweetie,” Chris smiled, his tone indulgent, “now come on.”  
  
Darren followed Chris blindly upstairs, just about not tripping on the way but stopped in the hallway. His eyes widened as he caught a whiff of the smell coming from the bathroom.  
  
“You didn’t,” he exhaled.  
  
“Ssssh, my surprise, remember?” Chris grinned and pulled Darren towards the bathroom, but stopped at the door, “now, eyes closed.”  
  
“I’ll kill myself tripping over my feet,” Darren grumbled.  
  
“You won’t,” Chris brought Darren’s hand up to his eyes, “I won’t … I wouldn’t let you fall. Ever.”  
  
Darren’s smile made his face light up and Chris sighed, grateful for the lack of teasing about the cheese-factor of that line. He slowly led Darren into the bathroom and let him breathe in the scent for a moment, before he reached up to uncover Darren’s eyes.   
  
“Wow,” Darren’s jaw dropped when he saw the full bath, “this... wow, this is exactly what I need right now.”  
  
“I think we both do,” Chris murmured, “now come on, in you go.”  
  
“Dressed?” Darren teased, already reaching for the top button of his shirt.  
  
“No, let me,” Chris stepped towards Darren and pushed his hand away.  
  
Slowly, he opened one button after the other and traced his fingers across the sliver of Darren's chest that was revealed with each move. He felt Darren shiver under his hands and knew that patience was wearing thin for both of them, but Chris wanted, no, needed to take his time. Once the shirt was open, he nudged it off of Darren's shoulders, letting his eyes feast on the newly exposed skin.  
  
"Chris…" Darren's eyes were fluttering closed as Chris' fingers ghosted over his shoulders and arms until they reached his jeans and the belt buckle, "please…"  
  
"I’ve got you," Chris whispered, "just… relax, OK?"  
  
Darren nodded, teeth clenched together as he attempted to hold still and Chris almost giggled because relaxing was definitely not what Darren was doing. He undid the buckle and yanked out Darren's belt quickly and tucked his fingers into the tight jeans to open the button.  
  
"OK, wait," Darren interrupted, "fair's fair, your shirt now."  
  
Chris nodded and let Darren open and pull his white shirt off, then continued back to Darren's jeans. They took turns and moments later both stood there naked, Chris leading Darren the two steps to the bathtub.  
  
"You first," Darren offered and Chris sighed as he slid into the warm water then held his hand out for Darren to join him.  
  
They shifted around in the tub for a moment until they settled on a comfortable position, Chris' legs wrapped around Darren's waist. Darren was leaning his back against Chris' chest and let his head fall back, his neck stretched just under Chris' mouth. It's temptation Chris couldn't stay away from, so he dipped his head and let his lips touch Darren's skin gently, immediately feeling Darren shiver.   
  
"Cold?" Chris asked though he knew the answer.  
  
"N-no, not at all," Darren stuttered as Chris' lips continued up towards his ears, "keep doing that, please."  
  
"Hmmm… gladly," Chris grinned into Darren's neck.  
  
Darren's hands slid up Chris' thighs then he scooped up some of the bubbles and started sculpting them on top of his knees. Chris chuckled quietly and watched Darren until he saw the hands sliding back under the water level and felt them dig gently into the inside of his thighs.  
  
"You're amazing," Chris sighed, "how do you go from being five," he scooped up some of the bubbles and placed them on Darren's nose, "to…oh God," he moaned when Darren shifted up, rubbing against Chris' cock, "…to that in the space of two seconds?"  
  
"Hmmm…." Darren sighed contentedly, "I can't share that sensitive information."  
  
"Could I maybe try and persuade you?"  
  
"How would you do that?"  
  
"Oh…" Chris brought his hands to Darren's chest and slid his fingers over the soft skin, "I have my ways."  
  
"That sounds like a challenge, babe," Darren laughed, "you know I'm very competitive."  
  
"I know," Chris continued his exploration of Darren's torso and his lips returned to the neck that was exposed again as Darren's head fell back.  
  
He listened to Darren's hums and moans when his hands slid into the water and under the bubbles. For a second, he regretted his choice because he would've liked to watch, but then his fingers were skimming Darren's waist and Chris felt the shift as Darren tried to push himself backwards. Instead, Chris wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and pulled him closer.  
  
"What do you want, honey," Chris whispered into Darren's ear, nipping at the earlobe, "we can stay like this and relax…"  
  
Darren shook his head immediately, "no," he moaned, "I… can you… fuck… I want your hands on me."  
  
"They are," Chris teased, "where do you want them?"  
  
Darren moved his arm to lead Chris' hand but was stopped mid-air.  
  
"No, you'll have to tell me," Chris breathed, "keep your hands… where they were just now," he moaned when Darren's fingers wrapped around his thighs firmly, "and tell me where you want mine."  
  
"I…" Darren started, but his voice faded at just the one word, then he took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Chris, "Can we just lie here for a while, no funny business? I like having you this close."  
  
Chris' face lit up with a smile in reply to Darren's soft gaze.  
  
"Of course, sweetie," he ghosted his fingers over Darren's chest, "I just can't help myself sometimes," he blushed, "you're too tempting for your own good."  
  
"You're one to talk," Darren relaxed into Chris' arms some more, his hands sliding back up the slim legs, "but can we… continue this in a little bit?"  
  
Chris nodded and wrapped his arms around Darren while he nuzzled his face into the space between Darren's cheek and shoulder. He listened to Darren's quiet breathing that was nearly lulling him to sleep. It was perfect, just the two of them, the smell of the bubble bath taking over their senses. As the water began to turn cooler, Chris couldn't resist the temptation of Darren's skin anymore and his lips peppered kisses along Darren's jaw and down his neck. He heard a soft moan as his fingers slid down below the waistline, to Darren's hips and brushed circles over the skin.  
  
"Hmmm, Christopher, behave," Darren broke the silence, his tone unconvincing.  
  
"I am," Chris pouted, "OK, come on," he shifted and tried to move Darren off of his chest, "we better get out before we turn all pruney."  
  
"Don't wanna," Darren grumbled, "it's comfortable."  
  
"Well it won't be for much longer, the water is getting cold."  
  
There was another noise of protest from Darren's mouth, but he gave in, leaning forward so Chris could lift himself out of the bath. He reached for a towel and quickly wrapped it around himself then held another one out for Darren to step into.  
  
"Come here, I'll dry you off," Chris offered.  
  
Darren's eyes were unfocused as Chris began to rub the fluffy towel over his body from the shoulders down, soft moans of content echoing through the room. Once Darren's chest and back were dry, Chris crouched down to towel off Darren's legs, beginning at the feet. When he reached the thighs, the towel that he'd wrapped around Darren's waist earlier was doing nothing to hide the reaction his boyfriend had to having Chris' hands all over him.  
  
"Chris…"  
  
"Yes?" Chris looked up to find Darren's eyes glued on him.  
  
"Oh fuck, the sight…"  
  
Chris grinned cheekily well aware of how he would feel if he had Darren on his knees in front of him and felt his own cock stirring in anticipation. His fingers reached for the towel and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Then his hands traced the small distance from where they were drying Darren's thighs up to the hips and straight to the soft hair around Darren's cock.  
  
"Hmmm, I can think of how to improve it," Chris muttered and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.  
  
"Killing me, sweets," Darren didn't hold back the moan anymore, "please..."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Fuck," Darren's eyes rolled back as Chris' fingers reached the base of his now fully hard cock, "please, I want… can you…"  
  
"Sweetie you'll have to tell me," Chris shifted so he was more comfortable, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Anything, touch me, suck me… just… anything."  
  
"As you wish," Chris smiled and wrapped his hand around Darren's cock, making his knees tremble, "but perhaps we should move this somewhere safer, to prevent accidents."  
  
He stood up and led Darren to the bedroom, directing him to the edge of the bed. Then he knelt between Darren's thighs and brought his hand back to the hard-on, his lips following immediately. As his tongue circled around the tip and his hand stroked the base, he heard Darren's breathing quicken. He'd mentally congratulated himself for leading Darren to the side of the bed because it allowed him to reach into the nightstand for lube without stopping what he was doing.  
  
Darren let himself fall back on the bed and shifted until he was lying fully across it, feet flat, and knees up and spread wide. Chris admired the view for a moment, then slicked his fingers up and slid them behind Darren's balls. He pressed a finger into the puckered skin there and dipped a finger in just as he opened his mouth and took Darren's cock in deep.  
  
"FUCK!" he chuckled at Darren's exclamation and then hummed when the vibrations made Darren's hips push off the bed and into Chris' face.  
  
It took only a few strokes when he realized that Darren was ready for more and Chris added another finger, stretching the hole gently but with a sense of urgency. He couldn't wait to be inside, to feel the warmth around his own cock. A few moments later, he was adding a third finger and Darren's chest was rising and falling faster, his head back on the sheets and fingers clutching on the fabric below them.  
  
"Chris, please," Darren moaned, "now… please I want you."  
  
"OK," Chris replied breathlessly, "OK…"  
  
He pulled his fingers out and pushed Darren to the center of the bed, grabbing a pillow that he slid under Darren's ass. Then he climbed up on the bed and went to reach for the box of condoms when his hand was stopped mid-air.  
  
"No," Darren looked up at him with an earnest expression, "no, I want to feel you."  
  
Chris' eyes widened at what Darren was asking for. They'd discussed it and both got the all-clear the week before so Chris knew they'd be safe. He nodded with a mumbled "shit, yeah…. yeah ok" and only just had the presence of mind to slide the towel off his waist and under Darren.  
  
Then his hand was reaching for his own cock, spreading the lube while his fingers pressed into Darren again. He only waited a beat or two before he slid them out and then his cock was pushing past the rim and ohholyfuck he tried to comprehend how it felt like so much more without the latex barrier.  
  
"Don't… don’t hold back, babe," Darren pleaded, "please."  
  
The break at the end was the last straw for Chris and he jerked his hips forward. He managed to hold himself still once he'd bottomed out, checking on Darren to make sure he was fine, but then he felt the hips below him lifting up and heard Darren's quiet pleasepleaseplease, so he started to move his hips.  
  
Only moments later it hit him that he was much closer than he wanted to, but Darren was jerking his hips up and the pressure was building faster than Chris had the energy to control.  
  
"Come…" Darren's hands gripped Chris' hips, pulling him closer, "I want to feel you, please… come for me babe."  
  
A groan escaped Chris' mouth as he slammed into Darren one more time and all self control flew out of the window. His whole body vibrated with the last few strokes before he pushed his cock deep into Darren's ass and gasped when it pulsed as he came.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, sweetie, that was…" Chris mumbled when he realized that Darren was still hard and didn't get his release, "let me…"  
  
He slid his cock out and moved so his mouth was back to Darren's lap. The sight would have almost been enough to make him come: Darren's legs spread wide, cock hard against his stomach, his ass open and Chris' come dripping out.  
  
"Fuck, you look…"  
  
Chris didn't finish the sentence, unable to find the right word. His lips found Darren's cock just as his fingers wrapped around his balls, stroking them and the sensitive spot just below. Darren seemed to be trying to hold back, but Chris looked up, took the rock hard cock all the way down his throat and pushed his fingers into Darren's ass, immediately crooking them into his prostate. The movement made Darren arch his back and push deeper into Chris' mouth, making him gulp.  
  
With a loud moan, Darren's whole body shook and Chris felt the hot liquid fill his mouth. He continued sucking to get every drop until Darren's hands stopped him. Chris slid up Darren's chest and let himself be pulled into a deep kiss. The knowledge that Darren was tasting himself on Chris' tongue made both of them moan softly.  
  
"That was…" Darren gasped when their mouths separated.  
  
"Yeah…" Chris smiled.  
  
He helped Darren turn on the bed, their bodies still shaky and Darren trembled when Chris cleaned him off. Then they slid under the covers and Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's chest, spooning behind him.  
  
"Love you," he whispered into the dark curls and smiled when a quiet "Love you too," reached his ears. Darren linked his fingers through Chris' on his chest and moments later, both of them were drifting to sleep.   
  
Chris was awoken by the sun blazing in through the windows. Apparently he had forgotten to shut the drapes last night. The warmth felt good on their naked bodies. They must have kicked the blankets off in their sleep. Chris lifted his head a bit to glance down at their nude, intertwined bodies. He could barely see where his body ended and Darren’s began. He could feel his heart beating deeply in his chest at the sight. He sighed. It truly was a thing of beauty.  
  
Although he wished they could stay this way forever, they had an 11 am call at the studio and his stomach was grumbling.  
  
He nudged Darren gently, “Darren? Honey, we’ve got to get moving. It’s after 9.”  
  
“Mmm...nu uh....not gonna happen,” Darren mumbled in his sleep.  
  
“I know you’re awake, now stop acting like a toddler and let’s go make some breakfast!” Chris demanded.  
  
“Toddler, huh?” Darren turned around to face Chris, grabbed his face and smacked a deep kiss onto his lips. “Would a toddler do that?”   
  
“Point taken. Now can we go make breakfast? If we continue with what you’re doing, we’ll never get out of here!”  
  
Darren smiled, “Now in what universe is that a bad thing?” Chris pinched Darren arm.

“Ouch! Fine, fine....but this conversation isn’t over!” Darren yelled as he leaped out of the bed and bolted down the stairs.  
  
“Darren!” Chris bellowed, “you’re naked!” Chris was about to grab some sweatpants when Darren shouted back, “So? What’s your point?”  
  
Chris gave it a moment’s thought and decided to hell with it, and threw the sweats on the bed and ran downstairs after Darren. Naked breakfast. Sounds delicious!  
  
“So what’s fast and easy?” Darren asked once Chris joined him in the kitchen.  
  
Chris doubled over in laughter. “You did not just say that!”  
  
Darren realized what he had implied and snorted. “Geez, Chris, you have a dirtier mind that I do!”  
  
“I guess we’re a matching set then, eh?” Chris snickered.  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” Darren mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate chips he found in the pantry.  
  
“So I guess we’re making chocolate chip pancakes then?” Chris assumed.  
  
“They’re my favorite! Let’s do this thing!” Darren started bouncing up and down like a puppy.  
  
“Wow, we’re gonna need some tranquilizers for you, sir! If you keep jumping like that you’re gonna hurt yourself and seriously jeopardize our sexy times, if you know what I mean,” Chris winked jokingly.  
  
Darren pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Chris’ lips and replied “Nah, you wouldn’t have me any other way, am I right?”  
  
“Well, I’ve always wanted a puppy so yeah, I guess I’ll keep you,” Chris laughed.  
  
They worked well together getting the ingredients together for the pancakes. Side by side grabbing bowls and measuring spoons. It all felt so domestic to Chris and for a moment he stopped and pictured his future. He could easily picture himself and Darren having their own place and creating meals like this every day. Maybe they’d have HIS and HIS aprons. Perhaps a dog? Or a cat?   
  
Darren noticed Chris’ faraway look and waved his hand in front of his face. “Hello? Anyone home? Where’d you go?”  
  
“Oh, um, sorry....just thinking.” Chris diverted.  
  
Darren got right up in his face and said “Aboooooooout??? What? C’mon, Chris, gimme!”  
  
Chris sighed and admitted, “You’re gonna think it’s stupid and way premature. I was kinda....well, I....I was thinking about you and me in the future, ya know, doing things like this in our own place.”  
  
Chris turned away from Darren and blushed bright red. He couldn’t look back and face him. What the heck was he even thinking?  
  
Darren grabbed his chin and turned his face so that he could look him right in the eyes. “Hey, none of that. Honestly, despite me acting like a two year old, I might have been thinking along the same lines. This is really nice, Chris. I’m really happy right now. You make me seriously happy.”  
  
Chris beamed back at him and smiled a big toothy grin. Darren just smiled back and that was enough said for now.  
  
“Ok, so where are the eggs?” Darren inquired.  
  
“Bottom drawer in the fridge,” Chris pointed.  
  
He grabbed the eggs and attempted to crack one over the side of the mixing bowl but did a poor job of it, spilling egg guts onto the floor.  
  
“Darren! What the hell? Haven’t you ever cracked an egg before?”  
  
“Yeah, a couple of times, guess I’m not that good at it.”  
  
Chris attempted to show Darren the proper way to crack an egg but he seemed to have other ideas. He cracked another egg on the side of the counter and spilled it all over the floor. He then proceeded to grab some pancake batter and plopped a dollop onto Chris’ nose.   
  
Chris glared at him wide eyed and was about to scream when Darren cut in, “Um, yeah, Chris, looks like you have a little somethin’ somethin’ on your nose, lemme get that for ya,” as he leaned forward and began licking the batter off his face.  
  
Chris shoved Darren and yelled, “You are so gonna clean up this entire mess!” Darren flew backwards, grabbing Chris’ arms to balance himself and sent both men tumbling to the ground. Chris ended up on top of Darren, who was squirming around in the egg innards that had landed on the floor. Chris scooped up a handful of egg and wiped it onto Darren’s chest.  
  
“Eeeeewww! That’s gross, Chris!”  
  
“Don’t give me that shit, you started this, you lunatic!” Chris tried to say with a straight face but couldn’t hold in his laughter. Both men started to laugh uncontrollably as they lay there in their own mess on the kitchen floor.  
  
“We’re gonna make some fine house husbands someday, Chris,” Darren snorted.  
  
Chris leaned down and kissed Darren sweetly, just gliding his lips slowly against his before pulling back.  
  
“As long as it’s a Criss Chris household, I’m in,” Chris smiled widely. Darren’s huge, blinding grin right then could have lit up the world.  
  
“I think we’re gonna need another bath,” Darren said as he tried to get them both up off the floor but was failing miserably as they slipped and slid like jellyfish.  
  
“Will a shower do?” Chris asked as he pulled Darren up with him.   
  
They managed to stand up together and Darren retorted, “Only if you wash my hair. You have magic fingers, Chris Colfer, _magic_!”  
  
Chris could only shake his head in disbelief as he watched Darren’s naked ass run up the stairs.   
  
Oh yes, he could certainly get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Darren serenaded Chris with was [I WILL by The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8muJIOznsg)


	3. Hey, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

March came in like a lion and that feline looked a lot like Ryan Murphy. Their shooting schedule increased and Darren couldn't seem to get enough of watching Chris film his scenes. He hung around the set even after he had finished filming. Watching his boyfriend completely transform himself into Kurt Hummel was amazing. Mostly because he _knew_ Chris Colfer. He knew how completely different Kurt and Chris were. It floored him how the fans seem to equate their characters with their real selves when the truth couldn't be more different. With one exception of course, Kurt and Blaine were together and so were Chris and Darren now. Of course no one knew yet, well, with the exception of Ryan Murphy. And Joey had called him on it the other day when he came home early from a trip and found them coming out of the bathroom dripping wet with only towels around their waists. Yeah, that was a dead giveaway. Joey was a real trooper though and simply said, "Fuck yeah! If you weren't hittin' it, I'd take a shot!" To which Darren whipped off his wet towel and snapped it at Joey causing him to run screaming down the stairs.

Today was a particularly wonderful scene to watch. It was between Kurt and Burt in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was deciding what to take with him to NY and what to leave behind. Any scene between Chris and Mike O'Malley was a joy to watch and Darren stood in the shadows watching the magic unfold before him. Two of the best actors in the business and Darren was fortunate enough to be able to witness the creative process. Overcome with emotion, he couldn't help himself and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to tweet about it. He knew Chris would kill him because they were trying to keep any interaction between them under wraps. Even tweeting each other was frowned upon by their PR managers. They both tried to fight it but understood the ramifications of going public at this time so they reluctantly complied.

Darren ignored his conscience and tweeted:

_@DarrenCriss  _ _I absolutely love watching scenes with_ _@chriscolfer_ _ & Mike O'Malley. Both wonderful actors. Such a joy to watch them work in person._

He heard Paris yell "CUT! Take five, everyone!" and tried to sneak away but Chris was too quick for him.

"Darren! Why are you still here? You've been done for hours! I thought you were going to go home and grab a nap? You haven't slept much this week." Chris sounded aggravated but also very concerned about him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I love watching you and Mike work - you're both unbelievable, Chris!" Darren reasoned.

"But you've been here for like every single scene I've been in even without Mike! I'm beginning to think you're stalking me, Mr. Criss!" Chris said jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry....can't help it. I'm kinda addicted to you. Maybe I need an intervention? Care to intervene on my behalf? Better yet, on my behind?" Darren snorted as he just escaped being whacked in the ass by the back of Chris' hand.

Chris looked back and saw Mike eyeing them, eyebrows raised. "Mike's catching on, Darren, you gotta go! You're being too obvious!"

"Ok, ok! I'm gone. But, can I go crash at your place? I'm due for some snuggle time tonight." Darren grinned madly.

"Yeah, that's fine. I shouldn't be too much longer. See you at home." Chris whispered.

Darren got right up into Chris' face and breathed, "Home. Kinda like the sound of that, babe."

And then he was gone. Chris had a few minutes before he had to return to the set so he figured he'd check his Twitter mentions. He was surprised to see that Darren actually mentioned him watching filming. Oh man, Michael was gonna crucify him for that. Oh well, might as well play along, the damage had already been done, right? Chris tweeted back:

_@chriscolfer  _ _@DarrenCriss_ _Stalker!_

Yeah, they'd both get roasted for this. PR be damned.

Paris called Mike and Chris back to the set. "Two minutes, everyone!" he yelled.

Mike pulled Chris aside, eyebrow raised. "So, anything ya wanna tell me?"

Chris feigned ignorance. "Huh? Not sure what you're talking about?"

"Chris, you and I have been working together for how long now? You can't bullshit me. There are so many sparks flying between you and Darren you could set this whole damn set on fire! Seriously? Ya gonna deny it? And believe you me, if I can see it, everyone can."

"Shit. Really? Are we that obvious?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"Yep. Pretty much. But I wouldn't worry about it. There are so many damn secrets and romances brewing that I don't think anyone will say anything. It's pretty much an unwritten code around here. Your secret's safe with me." Mike assured him.

"Thanks, Mike. And here we thought we were being so covert about it," Chris sighed.

"Not even a little bit," Mike chuckled.

"Dammit. We're gonna have to step up our game in public then. This sucks. But for now, we have no choice. Then again, I've always wanted to be a secret ninja." Chris lamented sadly.

Chris and Mike finished up their scene together and Chris hurriedly headed home knowing that Darren would be waiting for him. He was grateful that he lived pretty close to the studios. It was getting harder and harder for the two of them to be apart from each other and what made it worse was knowing how busy both of their schedules were and would continue to be, so spending time together would always be a treasured luxury.

With those solemn thoughts in his head, Chris quickly opened the door to find Darren right on the other side of it, pulling him inside. He backed Chris against the wall, crashing their lips together. It felt like an eternity since they'd seen each other when in fact it had only been hours. The kisses were hot and heavy, Darren grabbed Chris by the hips and brought their bodies closer to each other. Chris began to bite and lick down Darren's neck and collarbone. He couldn't get enough of Darren's sweet scent. Once Darren began to moan loudly, Chris insisted on taking this upstairs.

As they made their way up the stairs, they tried to not trip and fall as clothes were shed along the way. Chris was grateful that Darren was wearing a simple t-shirt and dragged it up and over his head. He stopped for a moment, stepped back and admired the view. He would never tire of Darren's firm physique. He still could not believe that this body was his for the taking. And take he sure did. Darren pulled him close and they resumed their trek up the stairs. By the time they hit the bedroom, they were only clad in their boxers. Darren backed Chris up against the bed and gently laid him down on his back. Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the onslaught from his boyfriend.

Darren started by kissing the heels of Chris' feet and worked his way upward. Chris giggled a bit as Darren licked around his ankles. He continued his feast by massaging Chris' calves and then moved to his thighs. He expected sweet moans to escape from Chris but when he glanced up, he saw that Chris had fallen asleep. He stopped what he was doing and gazed at Chris who looked absolutely beautiful in slumber. There was no one on earth who took his breath away like Chris. He stared for a moment, smiled and sighed deeply and then gently moved Chris further up on the bed and covered his love with a warm blanket. He turned out the lights and curled up next to him, nuzzling his face in the space between Chris' neck and shoulder. It was a perfect fit. Within moments, Darren joined Chris in sweet dreams.

Morning arrived and Darren was the first one up. He really didn't need a lot of sleep, he was like a squirrel that way. Boundless energy with some to spare. He snuck out of bed, stopped for a moment to peek at his beautiful boyfriend, and tiptoed down the stairs to get breakfast going.

Darren wasn't the greatest cook (as evidenced by the pancake fiasco the day after Valentine's Day), but he would get an A for effort. He managed to cut up some fruit, empty some cereal in a couple of bowls, poured some orange juice, and fixed two cups of coffee and brought it upstairs on a tray to present it to his sleeping lover.

He placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and crawled back in next to Chris. He quietly and softly placed a kiss on Chris' forehead and whispered, "Wake up, babe, guess who made breakfast?"

Chris barely stirred which urged Darren to take more aggressive measures. He placed a lone kiss onto Chris' pink lips and then moved south to his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked leisurely. He felt Chris start to wiggle and squirm. "Mmmm, Darren, don't stop....feels so good."

"Breakfast first, hon, then maybe I'll let you suds me up in the shower."

"But I'd rather eat _you,_ " Chris whined, trying to shake himself awake.

"All in good time, all in good time," Darren crooned.

They ate their breakfast in bed, sitting across from each other cross legged and sinfully happy. Though it remained unspoken, both men secretly wished for this to be a permanent thing, waking up together, eating meals together, doing everything possible together. It was still early in their new found romance, but neither of them could deny what their hearts were telling them.

Once the breakfast feast was polished off the tray, Darren set it on the nightstand and slipped off the bed, watching Chris rub his eyes, still not entirely awake despite the coffee he'd downed in just a few gulps.

"Come on, babe," he reached his hand out to his boyfriend, "beautification process time."

"Meh, I'm pretty enough," Chris plopped back down onto the pillow.

"While that is true," Darren grinned, sliding thumbs under the elastic of his boxers, sliding them lower, "I was kind of hoping for some company."

"You're incorrigible," Chris managed between yawns and started to move off the bed while watching Darren walk into the bathroom, losing his underwear on the way, "I hate to see you go, but I certainly like to watch you leave," he quipped and heard Darren's laugh.

"Well, come get a closer look then," Darren shouted from the bathroom and Chris heard the sound of the water starting.

Darren was already under the stream when Chris finally made it to the bathroom and the simple sight was enough incentive. Chris threw his boxers into the laundry bin and quietly snuck into the shower, making Darren jump a little when their bodies touched. For a moment, they just stood there, letting the water run down their skin, the warmth comforting and relaxing.

Then Darren turned around with a smile and ran his fingers through Chris' wet hair, taking advantage of the one time he could mess it up without getting a slap across his fingers and a death glare.

"Come on, let me wash your hair," he whispered with a soft kiss to Chris' cheek.

Chris turned slowly and relaxed into the feeling of Darren's fingers rubbing shampoo into his hair, massaging the skin beneath it with gentleness. He may have moaned a time or two when Darren hit spots on his scalp that felt particularly tense, then the process repeated with conditioner. Chris pulled away then, to let it work it's magic and returned the favor, his fingers buried in Darren's inexplicably soft curls that were darker under the water. There was no mistaking the sighs and whimpers as Chris' hands worked their magic on Darren's hair and then immediately his neck and shoulders.

"You're tense, honey," he muttered, leaning his chin on Darren's shoulder, "relax. We've got time today."

"Hmmm, and I could spend it just like this," Darren sighed back, "this is heaven, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well if I knew you were this easy to keep happy..."

Darren turned to Chris at the teasing tone and his soft lips crashed into Chris', hands splaying over the pale skin on Chris' hips.

"Not _that_ easy," Darren said, "but it's a start."

"And what," Chris managed a reply while Darren was gently nibbling below Chris' ear, "is it a start of?"

"We'll just have to figure that out, won't we?"

There was a sparkle in Darren's eyes, but it was more than just want, more than lust. He kissed Chris under the water again and only pulled away when both of them started having issues breathing.

"This sort of ruins kissing in the rain for me, "Darren pouted, "water pouring down my face and kissing and breathing are obviously not a good combination."

"Yeah well, it looks a lot easier in the movies," Chris laughed and brushed his lips over Darren's.

Their bodies lined up and both of them were hit by the realization of how well they fit like this, their warmed skin touching everywhere. Darren nuzzled into Chris' neck, his content sigh vibrating through Chris who in turn let his chin rest on Darren's shoulder. Moments later, though, Chris felt hands sliding down his spine and fingers spreading over his lower back. He let his own arms relax and fall and his tongue tasted the combination of Darren's skin and the warm water, lingering in all the sensitive spots that caused the older man to quietly moan.

Darren reached for the body wash and delicately rubbed it into Chris' skin everywhere he could reach, caressing every inch of skin he touched. Slowly, they both felt the heat rise across their bodies, more so when they pulled away a fraction, just enough for their hands to move to each other's chests to continue the cleaning process. When Darren's fingers caught on Chris' nipples, all thoughts of a simple shower were forgotten. No words were spoken as they ventured lower with the caresses and Chris felt the roughness of Darren's guitar-calloused fingertips on his hips and thighs.

"Turn around, babe," Darren finally whispered when Chris felt like the tension across his whole body was about to make him explode.

He didn't need to be told to lean against the wall when Darren's body heat covered his back, hands still exploring, touching, reaching everywhere. He felt content but tense, relaxed but high-strung, mellow but impatient. Darren's hands didn't lose contact with Chris' skin, his lips didn't stop fluttering across Chris' shoulders and back and Chris felt perfect, absolutely complete and willing to believe he could actually fly. Darren was taking over all of his senses; everything was warm, exhilarating and _whole_.

The soap suds were washing off slowly but the water made their skin slick as they slid against each other easily. Chris felt Darren's hands on his thighs, spreading them a little wider and when Darren finally filled him, a double groan echoed off the shower walls and Chris' nails scraped against the tiles. The tension built up slowly with each stroke, each move and each continued touch until Chris let his head fall back against Darren's shoulder, the kisses across his neck sent more sparks down his body and then he came, clenching around Darren and felt him follow almost immediately.

Their knees shook a little and Chris was surprised that they managed to stay upright when he finally regained his senses. He let Darren slip away and then they turned to face each other, connecting their mouths in a gentle, reassuring, loving kiss.

"Come on, before the water gets cold," Chris mumbled over Darren's lips.

It took another round of washing each other before they finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in warm towels. Once they reached the bedroom, Darren fell onto the sheets and grinned when he saw Chris' eyes shining.

"I love you," he whispered reverently, "I don't think I'll ever be able to completely and perfectly explain just _how much_ I love you, Chris."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Darren had been helping Chris memorize his lines for the Prop 8 play all morning. As usual, Chris was flawless and had it down pat. This performance meant a lot to him, even more so than his character on Glee. Most of the struggle of the boy he was portraying hit too close to home. He was so very proud to be a part of this event.

Darren insisted on showing up and supporting his boyfriend. Although Chris wanted him to be there, he wasn't sure what their PR reps would say. After a lengthy discussion with their reps, they came to the conclusion that it would be fine since Matt Morrison, Matt Bomer and Jane Lynch were all in the play as well so the impression would be that Darren was supporting several of his cast members.

While picking out their suits for the evening, Darren couldn't decide on which tie to wear. It wasn't a formal event, so their stylists weren't needed and they were dressing themselves.

"Chris? What color would go best with this grey suit?" Darren questioned, feeling pretty stupid when it came to dressing himself. If it were his choice, he'd live in shorts, graphic t-shirts and flip flops.

"Red always looks best with gray, honey," Chris called out from deep inside his walk in closet.

"I don't have a red tie. Crap." Darren sighed.

Chris sauntered out from his closet with a beautiful striped red tie in his hands. "Here ya go!"

"Awesome, thanks!" Darren said happily as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Chris was dressed in a dark blue suit, light blue shirt and a medium blue striped tie that looked uncannily similar to Darren's red tie.

"Um, Chris? Do our ties match?"

Chris looked down at his tie and over to Darren's and realized that in fact, they were identical except for the color. "Oh shit, you're right!"

"You know what, fuck it! I'm dressed already and you're dressed so let's just go! Who's gonna notice our ties?" Darren shrugged.

"Uh, sweetie? You need to troll Tumblr a bit more. Those people are crazy with the CSI! I'm not even kidding!" Chris explained. "But you know what? Let them figure it out, I don't even care."

"You like playing with fire, don't you, babe?" Darren snickered.

"Are you just trying to get me to say that you're hot?"

"I do recall it being pretty damn steamy in the shower this morning," Darren said with a cheesy grin on his face. Darren stepped closer to Chris, grabbed his hips and sealed their bodies together. He leaned in and placed a simple kiss to the tip of Chris' nose. "I'm no stylist, but the blue in your tie really brings out the gorgeous color of your eyes. Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

Chris shivered at the tender touch and fond statement and replied, "Probably not nearly as much as I love yours, sweetheart. I get lost in them sometimes and honestly, I never want to find my way out."

Both men kept their distance from each other on the red carpet. Chris was still reeling from his morning with Darren and couldn't help exuding a radiant smile with every reporter he spoke to. During one such interview, Chris sputtered "As I get older, I just want a ring on my finger." He mentally chastised himself immediately. Shit! What would Darren think? Was he being way too forward? And what would the fans make of this? He was afraid that he may have created a shit storm and he couldn't back track now. Thankfully the reporter didn't ask him to elaborate and instead asked him about what was coming up on Glee so he gratefully took the change of subject and spoke about Kurt.

They had a great time hob-knobbing with Brad Pitt, George Clooney and the rest of the celebrities who performed in the play and attended the event. As per their PR directive, they stayed on opposite sides of the room to avoid having any photos taken together. Darren discreetly texted Chris when he was ready to leave and they quietly snuck out the back entrance to their waiting car and made their way home.

While Darren was getting ready in the bathroom, Chris discreetly pulled out his cell phone and tapped out a tweet:

_@chriscolfer_ _Thanks so much to my friends_ _@Ashley_Fink_ _@PJchip_ _@DarrenCriss_ _@queenmfine_ _@rigross_ _and_ _@BarbraStreisand_ _for coming to "8" tonight!_

He figured that lumping Darren in with all his other "friends" would stave off suspicion. He had no way of knowing just how upset Darren's PR team would be from the events that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, pumpkin!" Darren squeaked a little too loudly in Chris' ear.

"Nu uh.....not gettin' up...and pumpkin? Really?" Chris muttered as he tried to cover his head with the pillow.

"No can do, puddin' pop!" grabbing the pillow out of Chris' hands."We've got breakfast to make! Showers to be had! And if you're lucky, you might get a little piece of this!" he smirked while both hands pointed to himself.

"Oh my god, Darren, how are you so insane and chipper so early in the morning?" Chris cried out dragging the blanket up and over his head.

Darren pulled the blanket off the bed like a magic trick and said "Have we met?" as he grabbed Chris' hands and yanked him off the bed.

"Ugh. I'd hate you if you weren't so damn adorable. C'mon, squirrelly man, let's go eat," Chris sighed heading downstairs slowly.

While Chris was making their coffee, Darren's phone rang. "Why is Michael calling me so early?" Darren left the room to take the call.

When he returned, he didn't look too happy. "Ok, we've got to talk."

_Shit._

Chris shook his head, knowing what was coming. "What did he say?" Chris asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, first of all, everyone on Tumblr is analyzing our ties. I mean, really? Some fans have just too much time on their hands."

"That may be true, but they're right. We _did_ wear matching ties." Chris reasoned.

"Ok, that's not the big issue here. You mentioned me in a tweet? It's so stupid and now they're all pissed off. They honestly never want us to tweet each other. For any reason. AT ALL! I mean, seriously? I think they're pushing it now but that's not the worst thing." Darren paused for a moment before continuing, " when were you gonna tell me about the ring?"

Chris wished the floor would swallow him whole right then and there. "Look, Darren, the reporter was talking about how gay marriage is actually a real possibility now and I guess I just got caught up in the moment, thinking about my future and I....I..."he sighed heavily and continued,"I just said that someday I'd like to have a ring on my finger. I'd never ever thought about that being a real possibility before and I got a little excited and perhaps ahead of myself. I'm sorry if that freaks you out, it didn't really mean anything, not really, anyway....ok, you're mad, aren't you? Darren? _Please_ say something!" Chris babbled and hoped he got his point across.

Darren didn't say anything. Instead he walked into the living room, picked up Chris' laptop, and brought it into the kitchen. He set it on the countertop, opened it up and opened up the Tumblr tab.

"Take a look at what the fans are saying now," he said as he clicked on the CrissColfer tag.

Chris looked at the screen as Darren scrolled down through the gifs about them. The fact that Darren sat in the front row at the 8 play, Chris staring down at him (which admittedly he really did, he couldn't help himself), the matching ties, and the icing on the cake, of course, was Chris wanting a ring. Fans were creating wedding gifs of the two and were completely convinced that CrissColfer was ON for real.

"Suffice it to say, Chris, Michael is _not_ a happy camper this morning." Darren admitted. "Me, however, that's a different story."

Darren shut the laptop and turned to face Chris. He cupped his face and his honey colored eyes stared lovingly into Chris' blue ones. "I love you, Chris Colfer. More than I ever thought I could or would love _anyone,_ and if things keep going the way they're going now....well, let's just say that when I think about my future, I see you in it." Darren smiled warmly.

Chris threw his arms around Darren's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too, ya big goof, I really, _really_ do!"

They both decided that they would play along with the charade that their PR teams had created. It would certainly be a challenge considering how many people were finding out about them with each passing day. Their love was strong, however, and they both knew that they could handle whatever was thrown at them because no matter what, they had each other and nothing nor no one could ever come between them.


	4. Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except For Me and My Monkey

Darren was on his way home from Michael's office, slightly cranky because of the conversation he had regarding keeping quiet about Chris and doing promotion without letting anything slip. He was aware that his filter didn't always work perfectly, but he didn't appreciate being told off for mistakes he had not _done_ yet. His attention was on a million things besides driving and he needed a breather, so he pulled into a parking lot, not quite sure where he was.

There was a store that got his attention and curiosity and the need for a distraction got the best of him, so he locked up the car and headed inside. The shop was pretty empty except for the lone salesman reading a newspaper behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" the sales clerk asked.

"Um, I don't know," Darren muttered, finally looking around the store.

Immediately, his eyes lit up at the sight of the cages and tanks with various animals, from fish to bunnies. 

He'd waved the salesman off and started wandering around the store, looking at everything.

He was in awe of the beautiful creatures before his eyes. One in particular, caught his eye. It was the cutest little monkey he'd ever seen. He turned around and questioned the clerk, "Excuse me? What type of monkey is this?"

The clerk walked over to Darren and said, "It's a marmoset."

"Are they tough to take care of?"

"They need constant companionship so if you're not home a lot, you'll have to get him a companion. You won't be able to travel a lot unless you can find someone to care for monkeys. They do bite, so you'll have to be wary of that."

Darren thought it over for a minute. Yeah, between him and Chris and maybe even with Ashley's help, they could take care of a monkey. Why the hell not? In his mind, definitely doable.

He took out his cell phone and quickly sent Chris a text.

**_Darren to Chris:_** Guess where I am? ; >)

**_Chris to Darren:_** I'm not sure I want to know. Do I want to know?

**_Darren to Chris:_** Curious George, Chris! Need I say more?

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Yes. Explain, please.

**_Darren to Chris:_** We're adopting a monkey!

**_Chris  to Darren:_** How about no?

**_Darren  to Chris:_** But Chriiiiis! He's sooo cute! Pls?

**_Chris  to Darren:_** So are you, sweetie and I'm not adopting you.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** You know how I've always wanted one? How can you deny me?

**_Chris  to Darren:_** I can almost see the puppy look. It's not working.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** Dammit. Imma gonna take a pic of me and George and send it 2 U.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Please don't.

Darren stood next to the cage and snapped a photo of the monkey and himself while doing the best puppy eyes and pouty mouth he'd ever done. He sent the picture to Chris.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** I'm not adopting either of you.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** But we've bonded. We're brothers now. A package deal.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Sweetie, no. I know you like monkeying around, but this is a step too far.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** fajfdreipNHAIUERPNANFnfuipahbfapOHEUA

**_Chris  to Darren:_** ???

**_Darren  to Chris:_** That was my brother. He doesn't like you very much. : >(

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Then it's probably not the best idea to have him around me.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** But I could be the monkey whisperer.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** I'm sure you could. You don't need to own a monkey for that though.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** You're just jealous. I have a new brother and you don't.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Why would I be jealous of Chuck? And he's not new.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** Sigh. I hate you.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Oh. Not what you said this morning.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** I'm sad now. And a sad Darren isn't a horny Darren.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** That's probably a good thing when you're in public, honey.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** I'm going now. George and I have to say our sad goodbyes. You suck.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** I might, if you don't bring a monkey home that you need to take care of.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** oh there are just so many comebacks to that...most of which involve a lot of hair

**_Chris  to Darren:_** Not even you can grow a beard that fast.

**_Darren  to Chris:_** pouting Darren will see you at home.

**_Chris  to Darren:_** I may or may not be already there ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't mention the conversation once Darren got to Chris' house, which he found they both started referring to as "home" more and more. He brought some food, they watched a movie and the issue of the monkey was almost completely forgotten for the time being.

The main reason was that, though both of them were fans of the _Hunger Games_ books, Chris' level of excitement was on epic fanboying levels. Darren was a little less exuberant, which was why he offered Chris the premiere ticket when Kevin told them that he had an extra one.

"Oh no, you go," Chris shook his head, "I already have a plan and tickets for the midnight premiere and everything."

"But, premiere, Chris? Red carpet? Opportunity to meet Jennifer and Josh and Liam and everyone else?" Darren eyed Chris suspiciously.

"No, not this time," Chris smiled, "get me autographs, though?"

Darren only shook his head, surprised that Chris had turned the chance down, but he also understood the wish to do everything along with all the other fans. He wasn't too keen on being in the spotlight on the red carpet, but he did have less patience than Chris, so he took Kevin up on the offer. The movie ended up impressing him quite a bit and he tweeted about the premiere, posed for pictures and practiced biting his tongue for two solid weeks so he wouldn't ruin the experience for Chris.

 Until the night of the midnight premiere, when Chris practically bounced out of the door with a fleeting kiss to Darren's lips and right into Ashley's car.

"Don't wait up, you know how long the movie is," Chris managed to say before he ran out.

Darren chuckled, because the suggestion that he'd just go to sleep and the assumption that he would actually be able to always amused him. Instead, he sat down on Chris' bed and whiled away Chris' absence by trying to finally finish the one song that had been nagging him for weeks.

He was so lost in the music that by the time he should've expected Chris back, the rattle of the key in the front door caught him off guard and he realized he must have missed the sound of Ashley's car entirely. He waited for a moment, but Chris wasn't coming up the stairs and since no one else had keys to the place, Darren started to worry.

Chris was on the couch, flipping through his phone and obviously texting someone. He'd not even bothered taking his shoes off and Darren's eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

"Hey babe," he whispered as he sat down on the armrest behind Chris.

"Oh, hi," Chris answered quietly, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Are you OK?" Darren's fingers grazed across Chris' shoulder, "How was the movie?"

"I'm fine," Chris sighed, leaning into the touch, "the movie was... wow, I don't think I have words yet. I've been completely freaking out over it online," they both grinned at the reference to Chris' anonymous Tumblr account, "but to say anything out loud about it is different."

"So, good then?"

"Look," Chris pointed out his fingers and Darren noticed the tremble, "I've not seen a movie that shook me this much in _years_. I haven't processed it yet properly, but I just... it was... I can't even think straight now, I think I'm still in Panem."

"Move a little," Darren prodded Chris gently and slid between Chris' back and the armrest, "talk to me. Talk it out, it'll help the processing and I know you want to."

Chris began rattling off his thoughts about the movie, the comparison to the book, scenes that caught him off-guard in various ways. Darren nodded and hummed and added his own two cents whenever appropriate, until Chris pulled out from under Darren's hands that were caringly kneading the stiff muscles on Chris' shoulders.

"It's just... it's so real," Chris sighed, "I know it's _just a book_ and _just a movie_ , but the movie drove it home. It's possible that this might actually happen one day and it scares the shit out of me."

"I know," Darren nodded, "the books were already intense but..."

"What if it happened, though?" Chris curled up on the opposite side of the couch, "what if it happened now and Hannah was picked and I couldn't even take her place because I'm too old?"

"You would find a way to save her," Darren shifted to reach for Chris' shaky hand.

"I mean, I saw the scenes and all I could think of was how she wouldn't make it. How even I probably wouldn't make it there," Chris' voice broke, "and I don't know... what would be worse? Get picked and leave everything you know or be left behind and then have to watch someone you love..."

"Ssssh, come here," Darren pulled Chris closer, "come here, babe."

"My brain won't stop now," Chris trembled, "can we just... can we go to bed and can you hold me?"

Without bothering with an answer, Darren stood up and grabbed Chris' hand, then led him to the bedroom.

 

Chris tossed his clothes away and pulled out one of Darren's Michigan T-shirts from the drawer that was assigned to his boyfriend.

"Don't judge," Chris blushed.

Darren shook his head and they settled under the covers, Chris curled up on the side, Darren literally wrapped around his lithe body. As Chris mumbled, unable to sleep, Darren tried to not catch too many of the words. Instead, he whispered to Chris that he loved him and punctuated it with gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. Eventually, Chris' breathing evened out and the trembles stopped shaking them both, so Darren let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during the filming of Kurt's NYADA audition that Darren realized something. If he could have one wish, for the rest of his life, it would be that Chris Colfer would always and forever wear those tight, gold pants. He was supposed to be playing the role of the supportive boyfriend cheering Kurt on in the audience when all he could do was hide behind the seat in front of him to hide his excitement over those damn pants. He prayed that Lea wouldn't look down and notice; Blaine's pants left nothing to the imagination.

Chris finished off the song and as usual, nailed it. There was no one else on earth that could have pulled that performance off like Chris.

Shooting ended for the day and Darren ran backstage to grab Chris before he could head to his trailer to change.

Darren whispered in Chris' ear to not arouse suspicion, "Do you love me, Chris?"

Chris looked at him like he had grown horns. "What kind of stupid question is _that_?"

"If you love me, you won't change out of those pants and you'll wear them home," he winked, and then turned around and walked away.

Chris knew what awaited him at home and just the thought that he could turn his boyfriend into a lustful horn dog simply by wearing tight gold pants made him grin and blush down to his roots. He stepped up his movements and hurried home.

When Chris arrived the first thing he noticed was that there were no lights on in the house. If Darren had beaten him home, why didn't he turn on the lights? Where was Darren? Confused, Chris slowly turned his key into the front door lock and entered the house. What he saw before him took his breath away.

There were hundreds of tea lights casting a warm glow all over the living room and even more guiding the way up the stairs to the bedrooms. He took a whiff and could smell the sweet scent of lilac permeating throughout the house. Once his eyes adjusted, he could hear the quiet sounds of music playing. What _was_ that? He recognized it but couldn't immediately place it. He stood still for a moment and let the instrumental wash over him. Then it hit him. This was the love theme from the 1968 classic, Romeo and Juliet. A Time For Us. He and Darren had watched it a few weeks ago and both men ended up curled up together, each man a sobbing mess. 

Chris could not believe all the work Darren had put into this - he had outdone himself, even surpassing his romancing on Valentine's Day.

Chris couldn't stand it one more minute so he carefully maneuvered around all the lit candles and made his way up the stairs, thrilled with anticipation with what he would find up there.

What he did find made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Darren, lying lazily on his ... or their now ... bed, clad only in blood red boxers, a red rose tucked behind one ear, and two glasses of wine in his hands. He held one arm out, offering the glass to Chris. "Come join me?" he asked lovingly.

When Chris regained his faculties, he moved seductively toward the bed and sat down on the edge. He graciously took the offered glass of wine and took a large sip. When he turned back to look at Darren, he found him staring back at him with the most adoring and heartwarming expression he'd ever seen. He had no doubt whatsoever that this gorgeous man was in love with him. How he had managed to land this marvelous creature, he would never know, but he would never question his good fortune.

"I see you kept the pants," Darren noticed.

" _Darren_ ," Chris sputtered, "how did you manage to _do_ all of this?"

"Oh, when there's a will, there's always a way, and for you, there will _always_ be a will."

"Hey, didn't Kurt say something about performing his audition in the nude?" Darren smirked quizzically, "I think you are entirely too clothed, you have me at a disadvantage."

"Always the plan, sweetheart, to have the upper hand," Chris answered while slowly and seductively removing his clothes. "Hey! I thought you said you liked these pants? " he said looking down at his gold pants just before shimmying out of them.

"Sure I do, I like them lying on the floor next to the bed!" Darren snorted.

"You're so damn easy, Mr. Criss, and I love that about you," Chris giggled as he laid down next to his lover, "honestly I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet and I wouldn't trade this, no, wouldn't trade _us_ , for the world. But first things first. Off with those boxers!"

"I love you, too, Chris, now c'mere and let me show you just how much."

That night was filled with more love, with more kisses, with more feather light touches, sweet murmurs of love, and warm embraces than any two lovers, perhaps even Romeo and Juliet had ever shared. It was as if this was a reaffirmation of their love and devotion to one another. Even though they were forced to hide it, just like Romeo and Juliet did, they were blissfully happy with what they had at the moment, and they could care less about public scrutiny. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris figured he should've known the text message exchange with Darren from the pet store would come back to haunt him. He sort of knew, but expected a totally different reason for recalling that talk, most likely Darren trying to talk him into getting a pony. That was why he was anxious when Darren called to let him know he would be coming over.

"Hey babe," Darren called out from the door and Chris tried hard to not cringe and not give his nervousness away.

"Hi," he shouted back, "in the living room."

He heard Darren shuffle around and drop his bag in the hallway before the steps sounded closer.

"How was your da...." the word stuck in Darren's throat as his jaw dropped.

"Hi?" Chris said cautiously.

"Chris? What..."

Darren tried to get his jaw back off of the floor as he stared at Chris, who was stretched out on the couch. This would have been almost normal, except instead of his usual accessory, his laptop, Chris was weighed down by a huge amount of fur that looked suspiciously like a cat.This was not just any cat, this cat looked more like a small tiger than your usual domestic house pet. And it was glaring at him.

"Please tell me you're petsitting for Ashley....oh please tell me this isn't what I think it is....oh my god, Chris, who _is this_?" Darren groaned anxiously.

Chris stood up from the couch, bringing the creature with him. It looked like it took all of Chris' strength to lift the feline right into his face. "This, my love, is Brian. Brian, meet Darren. Darren, meet Brian."

Darren's eyes got wide and he bellowed "YOU WOULDN'T LET ME ADOPT A MONKEY BUT YOU BROUGHT HOME A MOUNTAIN LION?"

"Seriously, Darren? Mountain lion? He's a cat, honey. A big, floppy, sweet kitty cat." Chris tried to assure him. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"No. He looks mean. He hates me already. Why does he hate me, Chris?" Darren squawked.

Chris put Brian gently onto the floor and placed his arms on Darren's shoulders. "Look, Ashley asked me to go with her to the shelter because she wanted a companion for her cat. I had no intention of adopting anything but Brian just came up to me and plopped right down on my lap! He looked up at me with those sad, soulful eyes and I couldn't resist. He _needs_ me, Darren."

"But why in the world did you call him Brian? He looks more like a Killer, or Monster or better yet, Sour Puss!"

"He was already named Brian and I just thought it fit him. He seems to know his name so I kept it. And you're just being mean! C'mere, let's start over," as he grabbed Darren's hand and ushered him over to Brian who was now comfortably perched in the center of the coffee table.

"Ok, sit down and put your fingers near his nose and let him sniff you. He has to get used to your scent. If he doesn't bite you, you should be able to pet him then." Chris teased.

" _Bite me_? Are you serious? You brought a ferocious animal into our home and he's going to maul me? I thought you loved me, Chris Colfer! I'm starting to fear for my safety and your sanity!" Darren wailed.

"Oh my god, Darren, I was kidding! He's the nicest cat you'll ever meet, he won't bite you! Just slowly put your fingers near his nose, ok? My god you're such a baby!" Chris paused and then turned to look Darren in the eyes. "Wait, did you just say _our_ home?"

He blushed and smiled warmly, "Well, I'm here way more than I'm ever at my place. I guess I sorta think of your place as my home. Is that wrong?"

Chris pressed a sweet kiss to Darren's lips and said, "No, of course not. I want my home to be your home. Truthfully, wherever you are is home to me."

Darren sighed and turned back towards the hairy object of contention who was currently giving him evil cat eyes. He stretched out his fingers and placed them just under Brian's nose. Brian looked at him suspiciously and then back down to his fingers and began to sniff. Darren felt like he was being subjected to some kind of feline probe.

"Ok," Chris began, "now slowly pet him on the head, maybe put those fingers to good use and massage his neck. They love that."

"You actually want me to give a cat a massage? I should've adopted that damn monkey," Darren fumed.

"Jesus, babe, I feel like I've adopted _two_ children! Can't you two just get along?" Chris threw up his arms in frustration.

"I never asked you to bring this wild animal home, this was all _your_ doing, snookums!"

"Snookums? Great. We're delving into bizarre pet names now. Well, _hobbit_ , Brian is a part of our lives now and you two will just have to learn how to get along!"

"HOBBIT?" and with that Darren lunged at Chris but Chris was too quick for him and leapt off the couch. The chase was on.

Chris ran screaming into the kitchen and stood firm on the other side of the center island. Darren came in immediately and for a brief moment, they had a stand off. Chris grabbed the roll of paper towels and flung it at Darren and made his escape. He bolted through the door and quickly crouched behind the couch and tried to contain his giggles. He heard Darren tiptoe back into the room. "There's no use, darlin', your faithful feline companion has ratted you out."

Chris looked up at the back of the couch and sure enough, Brian was lying there staring down at him. 

"DAMMIT!" Chris yelled as he flew out and ran to escape Darren's wrath. Unfortunately, he managed to end up in the far corner between the window and the bookcase. Darren just snickered and slowly crept towards him. "I've got you now, my pretty!"

"Not so fast!" Chris roared ducking right underneath Darren's approaching arms. Darren turned and sprinted to give chase when something got in his way and he found himself flying forward, putting his hands out, just barely saving himself from face planting into the carpet. As he caught his breath, he turned around from his crash location and saw what, or rather _who_ had tripped him.

"THAT DAMN CAT IS OUT TO GET ME!"

Chris couldn't help but burst out laughing at the site before him and proceeded to launch himself on top of Darren, covering his face in kisses.

"I haven't, _kiss_ , had that much fun, _kiss_ , in such a, _kiss_ , long time, _kiss,_ thank you, Darren. I love you so fucking much!"

"Christopher! Such language! I've corrupted you!" Darren snorted as he returned the favor and soon the make out session became more heated.

" _Darren_ ," Chris breathed. He grabbed the hem of Darren's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. "Mmm, can't ever get enough of your gorgeous chest...oh my god."

Darren kissed back passionately but when he began nibbling on Chris' neck, he turned his head and noticed that they had an audience.

"Shit, he's judging me, Chris."

Chris sighed, grabbed Darren's hand to pull him up and off the floor towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go upstairs, honey."

Darren took one last look at Brian, sneered at him and said snidely, "Bedroom is off limits to you, mister! Ha!"

Chris rolled his eyes and tugged Darren up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, Darren slammed the door behind them and all thoughts of evil furry felines were left on the other side of the threshold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later found the boys wrapped around each other, blissful after a long night of making love in several rooms in the house. They finally found themselves exhausted and spent so they collapsed sweaty, naked and very much sated in Chris' king sized bed. Chris' phone alarm began chirping at his bedside table and he had to physically extricate himself from Darren's grasp in order to turn around and silence it. He noticed it was getting late and Darren had an earlier call time than he did. Turning back around, he began to nibble on Darren's ear in an effort to awaken his boyfriend. Darren squirmed and twisted, but instead of waking up, wrapped his arms tighter around Chris and snuggled closer.

"Mmm, never leaving this bed. Can't make me," Darren mumbled.

"Oh sweet, naive Darren, I think Mr. Murphy might have something to say about that! C'mon, lazyhead, get up! You've got to be on set in just over an hour!" Chris pleaded.

"Aw, you suck," Darren whined as he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

"I sure do, sweetheart! In fact, several times just last night!" Chris called out as he heard the water turn on.

Darren managed to get himself ready rather quickly, while Chris made him breakfast. "Thanks, babe - you're the best!"

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much," Chris answered smugly. "Now, off you go before Ryan comes banging on our door!"

"Shit, where's my wallet?" Darren asked as he checked his pockets and began to look around frantically.

"I'll help you look, it's got to be around here somewhere," Chris responded as he headed upstairs to look in the bedroom.

"CHRIS! Text me if you find it, I'm heading out!" Darren yelled up the stairs. He left and hoped that he wouldn't get caught speeding without his license.

Brian watched Chris intently looking rather comfortable curled up on the end of their bed. Chris thought that maybe Darren's wallet had fallen out somewhere around the bed when they got pretty frisky the night before. He felt his way around the sheets, blankets and pillows but once he nudged his fat cat over, lo and behold, there was Darren's wallet. Chris shook his head and chuckled to himself. Darren was never gonna let him live this down. This was _way_ too funny to not tweet about but he knew he couldn't mention Darren so he'd have to fabricate it a little bit.

_Chris Colfer @chriscolfer_ _Note to self: Next time you're looking for keys, wallet, or phone, begin with checking under the cat._

Not five minutes later, Chris' cell chimed with a text from Darren. _Right on schedule he thought._

**_Darren  to Chris:_** I better not find a charge for catnip on my credit card or that cat is dead.

Chris couldn't contain his laughter for the rest of the day.


	5. Ain't Lovin' Fun?

"Cinco De Mayo? Really? They have parties for that?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Yeah! Vanessa invited us! It's gonna be fucking amazing, Chris!" Darren implored.  
  
"Ok, but still, I'd better have Ashley bring me and come separately. We don't know everyone that will be there so we'd better play it safe."   
  
"Sounds like a plan! I'm excited! Ryan has been working us so damn hard lately, I really need a night to just let loose and have some fun! Hopefully everyone else will get so bombed they won't notice me groping you in the corner," Darren smirked as he eased up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently on the side of the neck.  
  
That Saturday, Ashley picked Chris up at home and Darren left from his own place, taking a cab so he and Chris could cab it back to his place when the party was over. They knew without a doubt they'd be too drunk to drive.  
  
As expected, the place was packed. There were people crammed inside of the house and out back. Each with a cup in their hand and a goofy grin on their face. The music was blaring and the epic drinking and partying had begun. Ashley split off to go mingle while Chris immediately went to find Darren. As per usual, Darren was laughing in the middle of a crowd of people, the center of attention. Chris caught his eye as he approached and Darren nodded towards the house. They followed each other into the back door of the home.  
  
Inside, they tried to find a private place to enjoy the music together. Darren spotted a set of stairs and grabbed Chris' hand and led him towards the second floor. They peeked into room after room but what caught their eye was a bedroom at the back of the house that had a set of glass sliding doors leading out to a balcony. A perfect place for just the two of them without prying eyes. Once outside, they noticed that the slats on the wooden railing surrounding the balcony were pretty close together so that anyone who may be below them would not be able to intrude.  
  
  
"Oh, Darren it's gorgeous out here! It's such a clear night, I can actually see the moon, "Chris mused as he gazed upwards to enjoy the night sky.  
  
Like a moth to a flame, Darren gravitated towards Chris, wrapped him up from behind and rested his chin on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, I'd rather stare at you," he breathed.  
  
Chris slowly turned his head to grab Darren's cheeks and pulled his soft lips into a tender kiss. "I love you so much, Darren, the words just don't seem to be enough anymore."  
  
"Do you think anyone can see us?" Darren inquired with a naughty gleam in his eye.  
  
"No, I don't think so, why? What did you have in mind?" Chris asked knowing full well what Darren's intentions were. In fact, he could easily feel those "intentions" through the thin fabric of his khakis. The pants left nothing to the imagination which was perfectly ok with Chris.   
  
He gasped as Darren slid his hands down the front of Chris' pants and eased the zipper down. He reached inside and took hold of Chris and gently began to stroke him to full attention. Chris began to moan with abandon rocking into Darren's forceful fist.  
  
" _D...Darren_ , dear god, don't stop, whatever you do,  _do not stop_ ," Chris groaned. He began to tilt his ass backwards to create much needed friction with Darren's rock hard dick. They continued the back and forth motion until Chris was teetering on the edge. "Shit, babe, not gonna last...I'm...I...oh fuck!" Chris nearly screamed as he exploded in ribbons all over Darren's hand. Darren stilled for a moment but Chris was too quick for him, He turned around and dropped to the ground, grabbing Darren's pants and boxers and forcefully lowering them so they were bunched up around his ankles. Without warning, Chris sucked Darren in with one full movement, deep throating him like his life depended on it.  
  
"Jesus _fuck_ , Chris!" Darren growled, trying to keep it down because surely someone was going to hear his yells.  
  
Chris didn't stop, in fact, if anything, he sucked and licked and nibbled harder and faster. He was eating Darren's dick as if he were the last man on earth and this was his last meal. He was hungry for it and if Darren thought he was drunk before, Chris inhaling him was clearly going to put him over the edge and he never wanted to return. He had his hands on Darren's ass, squeezing his supple cheeks and pulling him even closer while his nimble tongue did sweet damage to the underside of his cock. Darren had never felt so wanted or worshipped in his life. He gasped and groaned and any semblance of rational thought escaped his brain and was now residing in his dick. He tried to hold on so that this would last forever. Unfortunately, all good things, as they say, must come to an end. And cum he did. Chris devoured every last drop, his velvety smooth tongue lapping it all up and when Darren was finally done he stood up and let him taste himself on Chris' tongue. They kissed rough and hard, passionate and forceful, only coming up for air moments later.  
  
Chris closed up his own pants and then gently pulled Darren's pants and boxers up. He handed Darren a tissue to wipe off his hands. They both slid down to the ground and held each other while trying to regain their sense of breath.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, Chris! That was the hottest thing you've ever done! What did I do to deserve _that_?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Chris whispered, still trying to regain his composure, "You give the best mind blowing orgasms?" Chris blushed and looked away before continuing, "Ok, but seriously, honey, you make me feel loved and wanted more than anyone else on the planet. I'm just so damn happy, Darren, you have no idea."  
  
"Um, Chris, yeah, I think I get the idea. Holy christ. _I get it_." Darren stammered. They sat there holding each other close for a while longer before realizing that people would start to come looking for them so they wandered back out to the party to avoid gossip.  
  
By the time they got back downstairs and made their way outside, the party seemed to have doubled in size. The music was louder, and most attendees were already completely unabashedly drunk off their asses. Chris and Darren walked out of the house close to one another, hands brushing, yet not touching, even though all they wanted to do was lace their hands together and stay that way. They knew they couldn't.  
  
Vanessa approached them, "There you guys are! Been looking for you!"  
  
"Oh, we were just, um, checking out the house. Cool place!" Darren babbled, hoping she wouldn't catch on.  
  
She handed them each a red plastic cup and a permanent marker. "Write your names on the cups and go fill up! It's a party, boys!" she wailed loudly to be heard over the thump thump of the music.  
  
"Thanks!" Darren yelled, grabbing the marker. He wrote his name on his cup and handed the marker to Chris who wrote his own. Chris was about to hand the marker back to Vanessa when Darren barked "WAIT!" He took the marker back from Chris. "Put your knuckles out and make a fist."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Chris asked curiously, but did as he was told.  
  
Darren proceeded to carefully write CINCO DE MAYO across Chris' knuckles. Chris saw what he had written and giggled. "You're nuts, you know that?"  
  
"I had heard!" Darren screamed above the noise.  
  
"Hey! Lemme take a picture of that!" Vanessa said. "Darren, stand next to Chris and Chris hold your knuckles up."  
  
Chris and Darren looked at each other knowingly and Darren replied, "Nah, let Chris take all the glory, I'll go fill up our drinks."  
  
"Ok, here we go," grabbing her cell phone. "Say, CINCO DE MAYO!"   
  
Vanessa snapped the photo and shouted, "OMG! Great pic! I'm tweeting that shit right now!" And she was off like a shot.  
  
Darren returned a while later with their drinks and they started mingling in the crowd, Chris talked to Ashley for a while before she had a chance to accuse him of ignoring her, Darren entertained people by being his usual self. At one point, Chris spotted him with a girl who seemed dead set on getting Darren's attention and he laughed until he saw Darren dip her back and mocked kissing her, though he put his hand over the girl's mouth. Chris glared and when Darren met his eyes across the lawn, his eyes widened at Chris' mouthed "We'll talk about this."  
  
They tried to not be too obvious about running into each other as they partied, but somehow Darren was always at hand when Chris needed a drink refill and Chris took advantage of the ice cream that was handed out and got enough to share with Darren. When the string lights were the only thing illuminating the garden, Chris suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He turned in surprise only to find Darren grinning giddily.  
  
"This music rules! Come dance with me!"  
  
"Are you sure? Won't someone notice?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Are you kidding me? They're all totally wasted! No one will see a thing. I wanna dance with my man! Let's pound these drinks first, I wanna feel the buzz!"   
  
The boys guzzled their drinks and set the cups down on the railing of the porch. Darren grabbed Chris by the hand and pulled him off to the side of the house where it was decidedly less crowded. He grabbed Chris by the waist and pulled him in close. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's shoulders and began to sway to the beat. Darren stuck his knee in between Chris' legs and they moved as one, dirty dancing sensually to the music surrounding them. Darren couldn't help himself, his fingers splayed across Chris' hips, back and shoulders, never stopping their movement. He could never get enough of touching his boyfriend. As his hands wandered south, Chris stopped him.  
  
"Darren! Someone might see!"  
  
Darren moved his face closer to Chris, and began to nuzzle his lips into Chris' neck. "Mmm, you smell so good, wanna taste you so bad!"  
  
Chris flung his neck back to give Darren more access. "Not fair, you know my weakness!"  
  
"Oh baby, your whole body is  _my_  weakness!" Darren bellowed as he continued his attack on Chris' neck.  
  
"Oh dear god, Darren, we may have to move this dance-a-thon elsewhere."   
  
Their bodies continued to move together, wound tightly around each other, the heat permeating off their sweaty skin. Chris played gleefully in Darren's curls, loving every moan that escaped his beautiful mouth. Darren loved it when Chris played with his hair. Darren's hands moved to cup Chris' ass and this time, Chris had no desire to stop him. They didn't need any more alcohol to get drunk, they were completely intoxicated with each other. Darren's mouth moved from Chris' neck around to his ear and began to nip and suck gently at his soft lobe.  
  
"D...Darren? If you don't take me somewhere private right now, this public display of ours is gonna end up going viral. Someone is definitely gonna notice and film us. But, oh god don't stop!"  
  
Darren smiled into Chris' hair and lowered his voice, "Your wish is my command, my love, where shall we go?"  
  
"God, you're such a dork!" Chris giggled.  
  
"Your dork!" Darren bellowed as he grabbed Chris by the wrist and pulled him along. "C'mon! I have an idea!"  
  
They headed for the front of the house to try and figure out how to get away, but only a few steps later, Chris got pulled back by the collar of his T-shirt.  
  
"Hey boo, where do you think you're going?" Ashley eyed him with mock curiosity.  
  
"I... I just... nowhere?" Chris blushed and stuttered as he spotted her raised eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't look like nowhere to me," Ashley dropped her hands to her waist, tapping her foot like she was waiting for an explanation, "and don't think I didn't see the shenanigans on the dance floor."  
  
"Fuck," Chris dipped his head down and wondered how he was going to explain his way out of that one.  
  
"Man, where did you go, come...  _oh_ ," Darren looked like a cartoon character when he literally stopped mid-step at the sight of Ashley.  
  
She looked from one to the other a few times before she burst out in laughter at their suddenly terrified expressions.  
  
"Wait," she got out through her laughter, "did you two think you were secretive and kidding everyone?"  
  
"We sort of hoped..." Chris said almost too quietly for her to hear.  
  
"Here," she grabbed a few boxes from the contents of the pinatas that were apparently opened earlier, "now," she leaned in to Chris' ear, "go get ‘im, tiger."  
  
"Ashley!" Chris looked positively scandalized when he saw the word "lubricant" on one of the boxes, but she just continued laughing and pushed him into Darren's arms.  
  
"Well, since we do have her blessing," Darren grinned, "let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Eager, much?" Chris teased and ground his hips into Darren's.  
  
"Like you're not," Darren bit back a groan, "I want my hands and mouth on you in as many places as I can and with as few clothes as possible. And I have a feeling you'd not appreciate me showing you off to everyone here."  
  
"Ugh, no," Chris grunted, "boner killer."  
  
"We can't have that," Darren protested, "there's a cab in front waiting for you, he knows to circle around and pick me up a block away. We might as well keep up the ninja practice."  
  
Chris nodded and watched Darren almost bounce towards Vanessa who was trying to pretend like she wasn't looking in their direction a moment earlier. She smirked at Darren who somehow managed to look like he was blushing even though his cheeks were already flushed from the alcohol. Chris' eyes widened when he saw her handing Darren the same kind of stuff that Ashley handed out a moment before. That was his cue to walk away as calmly as he managed, only stopping briefly to wave at some people and then he slid into the cab with a sigh of relief. The car turned around the corner as Darren said it would and stopped in a quiet spot out of view. Only moments later, Darren was there and opening the door, snuggling into Chris' side without caution, mumbling about discreet drivers and secrets. Chris' buzz from the drink was  _just_  enough to accept that explanation though he wasn't going to fight having the warmth of Darren's body radiating from his skin to Chris'.   
  
"Where  _are_  we going anyway?"   
  
"Wherever you want us to go," Darren muttered into Chris' neck, "I don't care, as long as it's private enough so no one can hear you scream. Because I plan to make you scream tonight."  
  
Chris leaned forward and gave the cab driver his address and then snuggled back into Darren's arms. "We're going home, babe. Home."  
  
The rest of the drive would've been quiet and peaceful, were it not for Darren's occasional suggestions on where to stop to make out. All suggestions were promptly shut down by Chris since every single one of them was a public place and apparently Darren was a lot more  _"I want to throw caution to the wind_ " drunk. Eventually, Chris found his phone and sent a few text messages, then gave the driver an address that was a little different and further away than the original one. But he figured it was a way to make Darren happy and keep their secret the way it was, though he was very aware of the cast and their friends probably having things figured out. That was a discussion he wasn't about to have when Darren was snuggled into his neck and running his tongue over his sensitive skin.  
  
"Darren," Chris whispered when the car came to a stop, "we're here."  
  
"Where  _is_  here?" Darren's eyes roamed over the surroundings but as it was dark, he could barely see a thing.  
  
"Somewhere quiet and private," Chris pulled his boyfriend into the darkness as the cab drove away, "where we won't be disturbed."  
  
"Now I wonder if I should be worried," Darren kept looking around, "I know you're into the whole danger thing, but Chris..."  
  
"Sssshhh," Chris put his finger over Darren's lips as they reached a house that was mostly concealed until they were at the front door, " _controlled_  danger only. And I kind of like you, so I want to keep you alive... eh, I mean around."  
  
"Not helping," Darren shuddered, "so not helping."  
  
"Will this help?" Chris unlocked the door and flicked a light switch as they moved inside.  
  
Suddenly Darren realized they were at a beach house he'd so far only seen in Chris' old party pictures from before they knew each other.  
  
"Ryan didn't sell it," Chris went to explain, "it's quiet, it's private and it's really good for a getaway. He knows I have a key, I've needed to get the hell out of LA back in the day when the heat was too much. We have it for a few hours," Chris pulled Darren closer, "what do you want to do, honey?"  
  
"Dance," Darren said breathlessly when Chris' lips began to trace the muscles in his neck.  
  
"Oh is that all?" mocked disappointment laced Chris' voice, "and here I thought you were promising to make me scream," he shot to Darren as he walked to the stereo system.  
  
"I will," Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, his chest against Chris' back and began to sway with the music that came on, "Can't hurt to start with a little fun, though."  
  
"I'm pretty sure what I have in mind is fun too," Chris smirked and pulled Darren out towards the patio, "it's pretty out tonight, come, dance with me."  
  
Darren didn't need much convincing and a moment later they were swaying to the music, adding the occasional theatrical twist to the mix of big band, jazz and swing that was playing from the speakers.  
  
" _For once in my life_ ," Darren sang softly in Chris' ear, " _I've got someone who needs me, someone I've needed so long_."  
  
"I figured you'd love this," Chris breathed out, " _for once I can say, this is mine, you can't take it_."  
  
"All yours," Darren replied to the lyrics, "only ever yours."  
  
Darren's hands roamed over Chris' back as they  just leisurely moved to a slower song and he pushed the t-shirt up to reveal his pale skin, until Chris gave in and lifted his arms to let Darren pull it off. Once the black T-shirt was off, Chris' hands wandered under the bottom edge of Darren's shirt, moving it up by the tiniest fractions. Soon, Darren's frustrated groan was almost louder than the music and he pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it out of the way.  
  
"I love how your skin feels," Darren moaned into Chris' shoulder.  
  
Chris didn't say anything, letting his hands sweep over Darren's arms and down to his lower back, then he hooked his fingers into the belt loops on his khakis and pulled their hips closer. There was no mistaking the reaction beneath the layer of fabric and Darren caught his breath as their bodies aligned.  
  
The next few moments were a bit of a blur: a finger catching on a nipple resulting in a soft gasp, hands covering the entire lower back and dipping behind the waistband of jeans, arms wrapped around shoulders as fingers tangled into soft curls just above the neck, lips crashing together and tongues tasting the remnants of alcohol from earlier.  
  
"Can I?" Darren asked quietly when his fingers reached the button of Chris' jeans.  
  
Chris, to Darren's mild surprise since they  _were_  sort of in a public place, nodded and immediately tugged on Darren's pants in return. There wasn't much talking when they undid each other's buttons and zippers and pushed their pants down. A shiver ran down Chris' spine when the reality of being out in the open, however concealed by the surrounding trees and shrubbery, hit him in the most arousing way. Darren's hands continued to roam as their bodies slid against each other.  
  
"Darren, please," Chris moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, "more..."  
  
"More of what, babe?" Darren mumbled through the kiss, "more of this?" he slipped a hand into Chris' boxers and wrapped his fingers around him, stroking slowly.  
  
"That and... oh  _fuck_ ," Chris whimpered when the last layer of fabric dropped and he found himself completely exposed, "whatever, just...  _more_."  
  
"OK..." Darren breathed out as he pushed his own underwear off, "come here," as he led Chris to the railing on the porch, and placed Chris' hands on the top rail, "hold," Darren whispered, his body flush against Chris'.  
  
The air felt a little cooler when Darren suddenly pulled away and fumbled for his pants, getting a box out of his backpocket.  
  
"This was rather convenient," he grinned when he moved back to Chris, flipping a cap open, "is this what you want?" he asked as his hand slid between Chris' legs.  
  
Chris groaned in response and then lost the ability to speak completely as Darren's free arm wrapped around his waist and his lubed up fingers reached their destination. The foil square that pressed into Chris' ribs as it almost slipped out of Darren's hand made it clear where they were headed and the only clear words in either of their minds were  _"yes"_  and " _more_ " and eventually a breathy " _fuck, now please_ " from Chris. Darren tried to not fumble too much with the condom as he slipped it on and lined himself up behind Chris, bending forward to place soft kisses into Chris' back as he guided himself inside.  
  
They still somehow managed to move to the music and the slow rhythm quickly became excruciatingly delicious for both of them. Darren's hips moved gently but firmly and Chris felt the build up of his orgasm speed up when Darren's hand began matching its strokes with the same pace as Darren was sliding in and out.  
  
"Oh fuck," Darren gasped, "tell me you're close, babe."  
  
"Yes," Chris moaned and almost immediately moved his head back, exposing his neck to Darren's greedy lips.  
  
A few kisses on the sensitive skin on his neck, matched with strokes and hip movements and Chris lost sight of the stars in the sky and those exploding in his eyes. He clenched around Darren and felt him pulse inside and only just  _not_  bite down on Chris' neck.  
  
The aftershocks still vibrating through his body, Chris shuddered when Darren pulled away and he was glad his hands were still on the railing, because his knees were unsteady. A few deep breaths later, he finally managed to peel himself away and scramble to put his clothes on just as Darren was getting dressed too.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Chris dropped a soft kiss on Darren's lips, "let's go."  
  
He got them both some water to drink, tapped out a message on his phone and they stayed on the porch until the sound of a car pulling up broke the silence.   
  
"Where are we going?" Darren muttered, still not quite back in reality.  
  
"Back to my house," Chris explained as they walked to the waiting car, "come on, we'll snuggle up in front of the TV and get some rest."  
  
"OK," Darren rested his head on Chris' shoulder when they settled on the back seat, "I like it better at your place anyway."  
  
"Didn't sound like it earlier," Chris joked.  
  
"You know what I mean," Darren grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I do," the whisper was followed by a kiss into Darren's curls as Chris watched the lights flash by the window in between glances at Darren, who looked like he was falling asleep.  
  
It seemed like no time when they pulled up to Chris' house and stumbled through the door.  
  
Darren headed straight for the couch and promptly passed out on it. Chris' idea for cuddling was much different. He walked over to the fireplace and started a nice, warm blaze. He set up a cocoon of blankets and large pillows on the carpet facing the fire.  
  
Chris removed his shoes and then went over to Darren to remove his as well. The room was dark except for the red orange glow of the flames lighting up Darren's sleeping face. Chris leaned down and kissed his lips gently, "Darren, let's stay warm by the fireplace, ok?" He grabbed his hand and pulled him up and guided him slowly towards the cozy set up he had created.  
  
"Mmm, too many clothes," Darren mumbled. Chris wasn't going to argue so he undressed down to his boxers and then began to undress a very sleepy Darren. They laid down on the blankets and Chris pulled one over the top of them. They wrapped themselves up in each other, not really needing the warmth, as the fire was doing that, but needing to be as close to each other as possible. Darren placed his head on Chris' chest just above his heart. It was his favorite place to be. Chris nuzzled into Darren's curls and placed kiss after kiss there.  
  
"Darren?" Chris whispered into the dark.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied groggily.  
  
"Do you believe in true love or soulmates?" Chris was in one of those moods, exploring the meaning of life and the deeper meaning of their relationship. He was having an inner struggle about whether he was pushing Darren too far, too fast. After a few minutes with no reply, Chris thought he just might have and glanced down to see if Darren had fallen asleep.  
  
Darren's eyes met his, and he replied, "I do now," and placed his lips upon Chris' ever so sweetly. This kiss was probably the most gentle, loving exchange they'd ever shared. At that time, in that moment, connecting their lips to each other was like sealing their bond. It was an unspoken promise of a future they both could see clearly in their minds. This wasn't a temporary fling, anything but that. They no longer had individual dreams of a future, they had a shared dream that included each other.   
  
"What was it that attracted you to me?" Chris asked.  
  
Darren turned over onto his side, holding his head up, looking thoughtfully at his boyfriend. "You're serious? Really? You don't know?"  
  
"No, not really. I'd like to hear it from you. Not being insecure, just honestly curious because sometimes I question whether or not this is real." Chris admitted.  
  
"Ok, full disclosure here, right? Because I never want to keep anything from you and I hope you feel the same."   
  
Chris responded quickly, "100%, Darren. There's no way I'd ever lie to you. You're the one person in my life who I can truly be myself around. No games, no masks, just me."  
  
"Ok, here goes. The first thing that got me was your eyes. Not sure I've ever seen eyes quite as blue and mesmerizing as yours. When Ryan introduced us, I was instantly drawn to your eyes. And then you smiled at me and that just lit up your entire face. I knew right then and there that I wanted you in my life in whatever capacity I could have you. When we went to dinner and started talking, it was seriously like the most eye opening moment in my life. I thought, who  _is_  this guy? And why the hell does it feel like I've known him forever? That night, Chris, you wormed your way into my life and into my heart. It may have taken me awhile to realize what role I wanted you to play, but I got there. I'm here now and never leaving. I love you with every fiber of my being, Chris, and if you're willing to put up with me, I'd like to love you forever. Can I ask you the same question?"  
  
A lone tear drifted down Chris' cheek as he attempted speech, "Wow. Wasn't expecting  _that._ And how am I supposed to follow that speech, exactly?" Chris contemplated his next words carefully. "Well, you know very well that I watched A Very Harry Potter Musical before I had ever met you. I think it was definitely you that attracted me to that silliness to begin with." Darren was about to protest but Chris placed a finger over his mouth and continued, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you whenever you were on the screen. When Ryan told me that you were being considered as Kurt's new mentor and possible future love interest, I made it very clear to Ryan that I was fully supportive of that idea. And when you walked onto the set that day, without that fluffy head of hair, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more gorgeous. But damn, honey, you were. You hugged me tighter than anyone ever had before and accepted me without question from the minute we met. I think I fell in love with you that very moment, but I never had any intention of telling you. I honestly thought it would always remain a fond dream of mine to have you in my life in this way. You are the most honest, charming, funny, down to earth human being I have ever met, Darren Criss, and if you're willing to put up with _me,_ then shit, forever just isn't long enough."  
  
Darren began to sing quietly, " _You and I, we'll be young forever_..."  
  
Chris hushed his boyfriend once again and scolded, "Yeah, no, sweetie, we're done now. Let's sleep."   
  
"I love you, Chris." Darren muttered as he drifted off.  
  
"Love you more."


	6. Miss You

"Oh man, I can't believe we're done," Darren sighed when the last ‘that's a wrap' was followed by ‘check the gate' that signalled the end of the season's filming.   
  
They were all just outside the platform where the last scene took place and people were milling around, gathering whatever needed to be tidied while the cast was scattered around in small groups, planning who'd head back to the studio with whom. A party was laid out in catering at Paramount and they were all required to show apparently, as a memo from Ryan said that morning. Darren suspected it had something to do with the birthday party for Cory that was planned for later and Ryan still wanting to catch everyone before they got their booze on.  
  
"I just want to go home," Chris yawned, trying to stop himself from leaning on Darren's shoulder, as they were still in public.   
  
"Maybe we can..."   
  
Darren's words were cut off by Dianna who ran over and grabbed him by the hand with a "Come on, you're with me," and pulled him away from Chris so fast, Darren barely noticed Lea jumping in and doing the same to Chris.  
  
"Di, what...?" Darren's eyes darted between the people left behind and Dianna who was making a beeline for her car.  
  
"We're gonna talk," she stated as she motioned towards the passenger side, "get in."  
  
On the drive back to the studio, she somehow got him to nod along at her guesses about Chris, about their relationship and Darren didn't even have to admit to anything, because she seemed to have put two and two together by herself.  
  
"You know you can talk to me if you want to, right?" she asked caringly when they parked in the lot by the trailers.  
  
"Thank you," Darren whispered into the hug she pulled him into.  
  
"You're both happy, that's all I care about," Dianna smiled, "Now, let's go party, who knows when I'll get to hang out with you guys again!"  
  
They walked over to catering without saying anything else, Darren still cautious of being overheard, more so because apparently they'd not been as secretive as he'd thought. Chris was already there, grumbling about Lea driving like a maniac and his eyebrows shot up at Darren when Dianna pushed him into the door. Darren tried to let Chris know it was OK and he must've gotten the message across because Chris visibly relaxed, then shrugged and motioned to Lea with his head to let Darren know he'd gone through similar questioning on his drive back.  
  
Chris walked over to Darren and whispered, "She was happy that we put her ‘gift' to good use."  
  
Darren blushed furiously, "Oh my god."  
  
Mike O'Malley chose that moment to sneak attack the boys. "Ya may wanna tone it down a notch. You might as well hang a neon sign above your heads the way you two act around each other. Blink blink, blink blink!" he snorted and slunk away with a wild smirk on his face.  
  
"You know it won't be long before everyone knows. Are we really that obvious?" Chris wondered aloud.  
  
"It would seem so. But I think our friends here know to be discreet so honestly I'm not that worried."   
  
"Are we going to Cory's party tonight?"   
  
"It's totally up to you. I know how exhausted you are so you make the call." Darren replied.  
  
"I'm not the one flying to and from New York," Chris rolled his eyes, "how are you not falling asleep right now?"   
  
Darren shrugged. He knew the trips he'd taken across country made him jet-lagged a little, but the flights usually gave him a chance to catch up on sleep.   
  
"We'll see when this is wrapped up," he suggested, "let me know if you're too tired, though, I'm sure Cory will not mind us skipping the party. It's been a long day."  
  
They nodded to each other and decided to mingle for a while, partly so they'd not raise anyone else's suspicions. Chris got caught up talking to Naya, who tried to subtly get some juicy gossip out of him and he knew she was suspicious, but he managed to resist. He almost blew his and Darren's cover a while later, though, when laughter echoed across the room from the direction of the food table.   
  
"Power naps," Lea was giggling at the table, "so that's his secret."  
  
Darren was stretched out underneath the table, hands folded, eyes closed, seemingly fast asleep. Chris did notice the movement behind Darren's eyelids a second later and the breathing not as steady as when he first looked that way. He wondered how he could get everyone away so Darren could continue pretending to sleep, or even catch another cat-nap, but luckily they all decided that watching a person sleep was a tiny bit too creepy for them and they all left. Chris crouched down by the table and grinned at Darren.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," he said quietly, knowing that Darren would hear him, "I take it we're not double-partying tonight?"  
  
"What the hell is double-partying anyway? It's not a word, Chris!"  
  
"Aah, he _is_ awake then," Chris' laugh made Darren open his eyes and glare unconvincingly. "Get your ass up and let's go home. I'm not letting you sleep on this cold, tile floor. Seriously?"  
  
"Mmkay, meet you at your place in a while?"  
  
Darren managed to sneak out before Chris without arousing suspicion but Cory grabbed Chris before he could get away. "Yo, dude! Are we gonna see you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, um, sorry, Cory, but I'm beyond wiped out. Gonna stay in tonight. I hope you don't mind? Brian gets lonely without me. He's probably eating his way through my kitchen. Yeah. Um, happy birthday!" Chris jabbered as he quickly made his getaway leaving a confused Cory Monteith behind scratching his head.  
  
By the time he got to the house, Darren was already inside, lounging comfortably on the couch with Brian perched upon his chest. Chris couldn't be happier that his two roommates (they hadn't made it official yet, but Darren certainly spent more time at Chris' than his own place) finally got along. Chris shrugged off his shoes, walked over to Darren, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Would we be more comfortable upstairs?"  
  
Darren stuck both of his arms up in the air, "Carry me."  
  
"Not on your life. Unless you wanna suck face with the cat, you better get a move on!" he sang out as he bolted up the stairs.  
  
Chris quickly changed out of his clothes, leaving him clad in only his chartreuse colored boxer shorts. By the time he had brushed his teeth, Darren was leisurely strolling into the bedroom.  
He got under the covers and patiently waited for Darren to finish up in the bathroom. This bit of domesticity was becoming more of a natural state of being for the couple. Chris smiled happily to himself, still unable to believe that all of this real.  
  
Darren dove into the bed screaming, "BIG SPOON!"   
  
Chris giggled, "Gonna be quite a stretch for those little arms, hmm?"  
  
"You're so mean!" Darren pouted. Chris quickly removed that frown by covering Darren's plump lips with his own. The kiss was calm and unhurried, as they simply enjoyed being as close as humanly possible. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris from behind and snuggled into his back, resting his chin on Chris' shoulder.  
  
They laid that way for a while before Darren began to speak, "Chris? Are you still awake?"  
  
"Mmm, barely, why?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Darren inquired sheepishly.  
  
"Anything, you know that," Chris turned around to face Darren, nudging his nose with a quick Eskimo kiss.  
  
"I've been wondering. When I surprised you with that not-so-subtle massage and I told you how I felt about you, why didn't you question it? I mean, you accepted me without hesitation, no questions about my sexuality?"  
  
Chris didn't even need a moment to reply, "Honey, to be quite honest, it didn't even cross my mind. You've always been just Darren, you know? You've always just been _you,_ comfortable in your own skin, caring for everyone you come in contact with, never questioning or labeling anyone. So when you told me how you felt about me, it sort of came as a surprise but _not_ because of your sexuality, but because it was something I had been dreaming about and never thought I'd have. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Wow. Yeah, I suppose it does. You really see me that way?"  
  
"Absolutely. You have no idea just how lucky I feel that you want to be with me, Even though you drive me insane most days, you're the best person I've ever met and I'm just so damn happy all the time, Darren, and it's all because of you." Chris responded staring straight into Darren's gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
"Well, you're wrong there, babe, ‘cause I'm definitely the lucky one in this relationship. Who else can say they're dating Golden Globe winner Chris Colfer?"   
  
"Positively no one can say that, no one other than my pint sized boyfriend, Darren Everett Criss!" Chris howled and he flung himself out of the bed quickly, knowing what was coming next.  
  
Darren lept out of the bed and grabbed Chris before he could get away and threw him back onto the mattress. He pinned him down and began tickling Chris in all the places he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy. "Stop! Stop! Oh my god, Darren!" Chris screeched out in between fits of giggles. "I can't breathe! Stop! I take it back!"  
  
Darren finally pulled back and stopped his assault. He gazed down at the breathtaking beauty lying under him and leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the left cheek, then the right, and finally pressed his lips to Chris'. "I love you so much. Damn, I really do, Chris. Us being together still blows me away." He layed down next to Chris and once again, became the big spoon, bringing Chris flush against him, wrapping himself up with the man he loved.   
  
  
Darren settled on the bed in his hotel room, the latest trip across the country catching up on him more than the previous ones. He wasn't used to feeling tired, but the flights from one coast to the other were starting to take their toll. Adding to that, he wished Chris could've come with him so they could go to the Broadway awards together, but not only had they both been "strongly advised" against it, Chris was busy finalising the details of his book tour in the summer. The thought of their summer not being spent together like the year before was making Darren grumpier than usual. The tone of an incoming message managed to lift his mood a little at first, then even more when Chris' name appeared on the screen.  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  Hey honey, you settled in the hotel?  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  Eh, it's fine but you're not here :-(  
  
 **Chris - > Darren  **Aw, I'll be there soon, though. Ready for your big day?  
  
 **Darren - > Chris  **Yeah for sure. Have to tell you something  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  Should I be worried?  
  
 **Darren - > Chris  **Course not. Mia wants me to bring her. Good schmoozing op for her?  
  
Chris began to type a reply, "It is. I wish..." but then deleted the last part of the text message, feeling a little more down about the current situation and secrecy than usual because of their distance.  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  It is. You should bring her. It'll take the heat off the panel riot.  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  Tell me the truth. Are you mad? You know she means nothing to me  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  I just miss you. And wish I could go with you.  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  you know it'll be you I'm thinking of. Only you Chris.  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  I know. I'm just tired and cranky, don't mind me.  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  Are you at home? Give Brian a squeeze for daddy :-D  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  Yeah, that didn't go well. Apparently my own cat doesn't like me. I think he misses you too.  
  
 **Darren - > Chris ** *pouting* I luv u   
  
**Chris - > Darren**  Love you too. Get some sleep, text me how the show went.  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  See you on Monday. Meet you in our bed. Keep it warm for me. ;-)  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  So, I'm not checking into your room after Upfronts? :( Or did you forget that was happening?  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**  Oops? And damn straight you are! Can't wait to show you the hot tub ;-)  
  
 **Chris - > Darren**  Can't wait! Night, honey!  
  
 **Darren - > Chris**   XOXO  


Darren woke up to a knock at his hotel room door. He had just opened his eyes and definitely hadn't ordered room service so he knew who would be waiting for him on the other side of that door. He leapt out of bed, his curls a complete mess, and not giving a shit about his morning breath. With one swift movement, he whipped open the door, grabbed Chris by the wrist, and yanked him forcefully into the room. As soon as the door slammed behind him he grabbed Chris and began peppering kisses all over his face, lapping it up like a puppy. Jesus H. Christ he missed this boy!  
  
"Whoa! Down boy!" Chris giggled, secretly loving the attention doted on him.  
  
"Not gonna happen, missed you way too much!"   
  
"Can't fault ya there, sweetheart, after all I _am_ fabulous!" Chris boasted sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, lemme take a shower and then we can catch up. Do you wanna order something for breakfast? Have you eaten?"  
  
"Nope, took an early flight and they give you nothing on the plane. Go get clean, I'll place the order."  
  
Darren sprang into action and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Chris considered joining him but knew they'd definitely be late for the Upfronts so he reluctantly decided against it. He ordered their breakfast and sat back against the headboard to relax until Darren was finished.   
  
A knock at the door signalled the arrival of their breakfast. Chris brought it inside just in time to see Darren come out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist. "Darren, you'd better get some clothes on quickly or our breakfast is gonna get cold," Chris stammered as his mouth hung open unable to stop staring at Darren's dripping wet body.  
  
"Like what you see, honey bunch?" Darren waggled his eyebrows seductively.  
  
"Oh, if we only had ti... _mmmph_ " Chris attempted speech as Darren attacked his lips and dipped him dramatically. Their tongues danced together within their hot mouths until Chris knew he had to stop them before they got into trouble. There would be time for this later.  
  
"Darren! We have to eat and get ready! As much as I'd love nothing more than to rip that towel off of you...we have so many damn obligations!" Chris fumed and threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Fiiiiiiine," Darren huffed. "You're no fun. Let's eat then." He set up the food on the small dining table in the room and sat down to eat.   
  
"You're not gonna get dressed before we eat?" Chris stared blatantly.  
  
"Nope. Just enjoy the scenery while you eat," Darren winked. He was enjoying this _way_ too much.  
  
Chris tried to keep his eyes focused on Darren's face. He had a serious issue to discuss and couldn't afford to be distracted right now. "Ok, so we need to talk about the Upfronts."  
  
"What is there to discuss?" Darren questioned.  
  
"How about your word vomit that almost outed us at the Fox Panel two weeks ago? Ring a bell, dear?"  
  
"Uh oh, when you start saying ‘dear' I know I'm in trouble. I couldn't help myself! They asked about filming Kurt and Blaine's first time and I had some lovely memories and it all just sorta came out." Darren confessed.  
  
"Darren, we weren't even together back then!"   
  
"Yeah, I know, but during all those takes, I, um....well, let's just say I had some undapper thoughts about you. Didn't you?" Darren wondered hopefully.  
  
Chris blushed and replied, "Of course I did, hon, it was _you_ there with me after all, how could I not? As I said before, I probably would never have told you though."  
  
He continued, "The point is, you need to watch what you say today because the fans and the press are watching us like hawks. Anything that can be misconstrued or twisted in any way and we're outed. I don't want to deal with Michael's wrath if that happens. At least not yet."  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior, promise. Not making any promises about the after party, though. If there's free booze, all bets are off!" Darren laughed ridiculously.  
  
"Oh shit, we're not gonna survive this, are we?" Chris sighed. "Just don't drink too much, I want you relatively sober when we get back here later."  
  
"HA! So you can have your way with me! Best boyfriend ever!" he screamed as he grabbed Chris by the cheeks, kissed him hard on the mouth and disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting dressed for the Upfronts.  
  
 _Oh my god that man is gonna be the death of me_ , Chris thought. _But what a way to go._  
  
The car came to pick them up at the hotel and neither of them questioned it. Who were they to look a gift horse in the mouth? Someone obviously screwed up and they were going to take full advantage of their time together. Let the fans talk. They were beyond caring at this point.  
  
The UpFronts themselves were sort of a bust. They all stood on stage, waved at the audience, and were ushered off. What was the point of this? They were just looking forward to the after party. And who didn't like riding in golf carts?  
  
Chris and Darren knew the pandemonium they would cause by arriving together. Michael made sure to sit right next to Darren, while Chris sat next to Alla in the next seat. Just being in the same cart caused fans to lose their shit. Michael arranged it so that when they walked into the event, Chris would walk in with Lea, while Darren walked behind them with Cory. They knew the fans weren't stupid. It was always a staged PR event that they were forced to go along with.  
  
The party was actually fun. Both men drank just enough to be buzzed, but not enough to be sloppy drunk and spill all their dirty secrets to inquiring minds. They mingled, laughed, and kept their distance from each other but always had their eyes on one another across the room. Of all the bad things people said about Fox, they sure could throw a party.  
  
As usual, Mark was encouraging Chris to pound down more shots than he could handle. "C'mon, dude, don't be such a light weight! Here, have another!" as he slammed another shot glass into his hand.  
  
"Dammit, Mark, you're a bad influence!" Chris wailed.  
  
"Nah, I just wanna get the dirt on you and the hobbit over there," he said gesturing towards Darren who was eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Not sure what you're talking about?" Chris deflected but was doing a pretty poor job of it.  
  
"Christopher, _Christopher..._ you do realize you're talking to The Saw right now, right? The Saw knows all," Mark whispered a little too close to Chris' face for comfort.  
  
"Whoa, Mark, your breath could set this place on fire, maybe you should slow down a bit."  
  
"Fine, so you're gonna play dumb with me. Know this, my friend, it's not a secret. You guys aren't so subtle but hey, it's cool. We've got your back. If you guys are happy, then we're happy. _capisce_?" He patted Chris on the shoulder, gave him a silly grin, and walked away.  
  
 _Huh._  
  
Chris slowly made his way over to Darren who seemed to be having a similar conversation with Kevin and Naya. As he approached, they both gave him a sweet, knowing smile and walked away.  
  
"What was that?" Chris asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"They all know, Chris. We suck at espionage." he whined, slamming down a shot of booze of unknown origin.  
  
"Let's get outa here. Mark made me down too many shots. I'm about to fall over." Chris begged.  
  
Michael chose that moment to butt into their conversation. "Let's go, I've got a car waiting."  
  
"Chris is coming, too." Darren insisted.  
  
"Darren, you know that's a bad idea. All the press and hoards of fans are outside ready to pounce." Michael thundered. "We can't take that chance."  
  
"Too fucking bad, Michael, I'll be in Paris for a week and won't see him. I'm taking advantage of every minute I have with him now. Deal with it. Let them talk. I don't give a shit anymore." Darren seethed. Michael had no choice but to walk Darren out, right behind Chris.  
  
When they got outside, Chris went first and got right into the car. Lea was already in there and Cory was about to get in but Darren wanted to get in to sit next to Chris.  
  
"Dude, there's not enough room in there," Cory ordered.  
  
"I'll fit, I'm tiny as fuck," Darren retorted as he climbed in next to his boyfriend. Chris was pissed off at both Michael and the press who wouldn't stop hounding them. And now he was mad at Cory for almost not letting Darren into the car with them. What the actual fuck?  
  
"Not so tiny," Chris muttered angrily, hoping only Darren would hear him.  
  
"Jesus, Chris, tmi, dude, TMI!" Cory shouted. Lea just smirked and laughed knowingly.  
  
"Sorry?" Chris replied, not really sorry at all as he noticed Darren's satisfied grin.  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel and Cory had to help Darren inside, because his legs refused to cooperate and be steady. Chris was glad he'd checked in earlier, because he suspected trying to do so with a drunk and noisy Darren would've opened way too many doors to embarrassing moments.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Chris led Darren into the room, trying to be heard over the random giggles bursting out of his boyfriend's mouth, "let's get you to bed."  
  
"Bed?" Darren perked up some more, "I like the bed. I like _you_ in that bed. Or any bed as long as it's the one I'm going to be in. Naked. We should be definitely naked. You're so much better when you've no clothes on."  
  
"Sssshhh, Darren," Chris quickly closed the door, hoping no one had been in the hallway to overhear.  
  
"Don't shush me," Darren frowned, "it's not nice. I just want to tell you everything I like about you. I want to show you."  
  
"Do you?" Chris smirked, feeling a little more brave now that they were in the privacy of their room.  
  
"Well, not really," Darren's eyes darkened, "I want to show you, really. I want to get you naked and over there," he waved his hand towards the bed, "and I want to worship the fuck out of you. God, you're so beautiful, Chris," he licked his lips and stepped closer, "you're fucking amazing and _fuck_ , I love you so much."  
  
Chris' cheeks turned red at Darren's words as he fell into the embrace his boyfriend suddenly wrapped him up in, the alcohol making Darren's skin a few degrees warmer than usual.   
  
"Can I, please?" the hazel eyes were a little glazed over, "can I show you?"  
  
"Show me what, honey?"  
  
"Let me..." Darren pulled back and began tugging on Chris' clothes, "I really _really_ need you naked for this, please?"  
  
"How can I resist that face?" Chris snickered and stood still while Darren fumbled with the buttons on the dark shirt.  
  
Seconds later, Darren seemed to have realized that starting with the jacket would be a good idea and he shrugged it off Chris' shoulders before he tossed it onto the floor, muffling Chris' small noise of protest with a kiss. The buttons proved to be too complicated a task and before Darren attempted to just rip the shirt off, Chris pried his fingers off and unbuttoned the shirt himself.  
  
"You're overdressed," he muttered to Darren, tracing the contrasting color on the white shirt, "I like this shirt."  
  
"I'll like it more," Darren grumbled while he tossed his jacket and then the shirt to the floor, "when it's over there. Yours should be too."  
  
"I thought you wanted to do that?" Chris challenged with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm..." Darren slid the blue shirt down Chris' shoulders and flung it away, "you're beautiful. How are you so fucking beautiful? It shouldn't even be legal or something."  
  
"Darren..." Chris gasped when he felt the fingers touching and rubbing every inch of his skin, followed quickly by Darren's tongue.  
  
"Shhh, I'm worshipping you," Darren grumbled in a slightly annoyed tone, "don't disturb me."  
  
Chris couldn't help but giggle a little at the focus with which Darren continued across his chest, but it turned into a gasp and moan when he felt teeth grazing his nipples. Darren shot him another glare when Chris tried to say something and instead moved them both towards the bed and Chris fell onto the covers.  
  
Darren climbed over him and continued to taste and touch Chris' chest, his stubble scraping in the most delicious way, making Chris comment on how Darren shouldn't bother shaving too often.   
  
"Like that, do you?" Darren grinned as he rubbed his jaw against Chris' chest, "I'll leave marks, scratches, hickeys and bruises here, where no one but me can see. And you'll know they're there and you'll know that you're _mine_ ," he finished with a possessive groan.  
  
"Darren, please," Chris arched back when Darren's mouth reached his stomach and continued without pause, "just..."  
  
"Patience, babe," Darren muttered against the belt buckle, making Chris groan in frustration, "I'm nowhere near done with you."  
  
Darren's fingers opened and discarded the belt faster than should've been possible considering his level of drunkenness, but Chris wasn't going to complain when the pants finally slid off his hips. The scratch of Darren's scruff against his thighs made him almost jump, but his legs were held down and he bit his lip instead, trying to refocus as Darren kissed his way up from Chris' knees.   
  
"I could do this all day," Darren moaned against the sensitive skin on the inside of Chris' leg. "Have you like this," he pulled the underwear off, leaving Chris naked and grabbing the headboard behind him, "Naked, stretched out, letting me do _anything_. You would let me do anything right now, wouldn't you?"  
  
Chris only nodded and the moment Darren's mouth licked the length of his cock, he gave in to the sensations and turned everything else off. For what felt like hours, he only paid attention to places where Darren touched him with his hands or lips or tongue as he devoured his body, all clothes finally off and their skin on fire. Chris' moans and whimpers echoed off the hotel walls, he writhed in absolute pleasure.   
  
They made love slowly, Chris relishing in every touch, in every feeling, leading Darren when the alcohol prevented him from being as coordinated as he wanted to be.   
  
"I want you to... _I need_..." Darren mumbled and led Chris' hand where he wanted it to be, his back arched when Chris asked for the final OK and slipped inside, watching as Darren's head fell back with a moan. He loved seeing his boyfriend like this, he loved being the one to make him fall apart and lose control.  
  
They moved with an excruciatingly slow pace and Chris knew that Darren was slowly falling into a daze, the alcohol getting the best of him. He sped up once he slipped inside and only a few strokes in, both of them were falling apart, almost at the same time. Chris' head lolled back and Darren's name escaped his lips with a sigh and an _"I love you, fuck I love you so much_ " that earned him a sloppy wet kiss when Darren fell forward and crashed his lips into Chris'.  
  
When they finally caught their breath, Chris slipped away for a wash cloth to clean up and neither bothered getting dressed before they cuddled under the covers, hands clasped together and kisses exchanged as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Across the Ocean

Waking up next to Darren was Chris' new favorite thing. Darren would almost always be the big spoon, squeezing Chris as close as possible. He could feel his slow, warm breath against his neck, his nose nuzzling just under his ear. Every once in awhile, Darren would tighten his grip around him and pull him even closer until there were literally no particles of air left between them.

Chris reluctantly opened one eye and glanced downward to see Brian curled up contently at the foot of the bed. This truly was his family now and he couldn't ever remember ever being as unbelievably happy in his entire life.

"Mmm" Darren mumbled in his ear, "g'morning, babe."

"It sure is," Chris answered contently. He turned around to face Darren, leaning his forehead into Darren's and gently touching nose to nose. "Hi."

Darren smiled widely, "Hi." A pause. "Ya know, we should make this permanent."

Chris stilled, his eyes grew wide as he stammered, "Wha...what?"

"Oh, I meant, what I mean is...like I'm almost living here _anyway_ so I just thought that maybe...I could...only if you wanted...yeah, maybe too soon...um, I'll just shut up now." Darren ducked his head into Chris' neck and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for rejection.

"Oh, _oh_! You want to move in here permanently! Oh! I thought...when you said...yeah, shit, forget it...Darren there is nothing I could possibly want more than to wake up with you every single day, are you kidding me? Yes! Yes you can move in here! Oh my god, really? You really want to?" Chris babbled incoherently.

Darren perked up realizing he didn't get shot down, "I do! I'd have to clear it with Joey and Jeff first, I don't want to leave them high and dry. But, yes! Of course I do!" he leaned down to the end of the bed and whispered to a sleepy Brian, "Hey Brian! Guess what? You're gonna have two daddies now!"

Chris face palmed and said, "You did _not_ just say that, you strange, little man! Oh my god, sometimes I wonder why I keep you around," Chris teased.

Darren crept back up to the head of the bed, pressed him onto his back, and laid down right on top of him, chest to chest, bringing his face flush with Chris'. "Because you can't live without me, that's why. You _love_ my brand of crazy." he whispered directly into Chris' mouth as he closed the gap and kissed him sensuously. Chris eagerly returned the favor and what began as light-hearted teasing and fun, quickly became passionate and heated.

Chris broke the kiss and attempted to catch his breath, "What time is your flight?"

"At one. Chuck will be picking me up at 10:00 though, it's an international flight so we have to be early for the security check in."

"Then we'd better make the most of the time we have because I'm gonna miss you so damn much while you're gallivanting around Paris without me," Chris sighed.

"Hey, look at me," Darren implored as hazel eyes met blue, "we talked about this. We agreed that it would be way too risky to be seen on vacation together, even in Paris. Glee fans are everywhere and it would just take one fan with a cell phone pic to blow our cover worldwide in two seconds. Besides, my family hasn't seen much of me lately. You're still ok with this, right? Please don't be upset, it's only a week."

"I'm fine, really, Darren, just feeling sorry for myself. But you have to promise to take me there someday, ok?" Chris pleaded, attempting a Darren-style pout but not really succeeding.

"You know it! I will take you anywhere you want. This secrecy and hiding won't be forever. Honestly I wish we didn't have to do it at all. Now can we not waste any more time talking? I have more important things I wanna do right now."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Criss. Tell me more," Chris smirked.

Darren didn't utter another word. He let his fingers, hands, lips and body do all the talking for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Darren - > Chris**Landed. Apparently my plan would use up my entire _Glee_ earnings if I texted you, so I'm off to look for somewhere to email you from. Miss you.

**Chris - > Darren ** Miss you too. Have fun, don't let Chuck get you into trouble. Don't get Chuck into trouble. Don't fall for an adorable Frenchman. Love you.

Darren settled in the internet cafe he'd finally discovered the next day a few streets from the hotel Chuck had booked. No one had recognized him so far and he was glad, though he never minded the attention from fans, continually amazed by the love from people who didn't know him. But especially in the cafe, he wanted privacy and peace and welcomed the fact that he got it.

_Hi Chris,_

_So, it's a little weird to be emailing you, but since I can't blow all my money on texting, we'll have to resort to this for the next few days. It's different, but somehow nice to be able to sum up my thoughts and everything I want to tell you about this trip in one place. It would've been nicer to have you here, but maybe one day soon, we'll both get the chance._

_First things first: do you really think I would even look at any French people when I know I'm coming home to you soon? Who do you think I am, Christopher? On second thought, please don't answer that, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like the answer. Did the thought make you jealous, though? Will you show me how I'm yours and only yours when I next see you? ;)_

_And excuse me, I will not be getting anyone into trouble. Well, unless it's you but since you're not here... and that's not a thought I want to linger on. Topic change_

_Chuck booked the oddest flight ever and we landed in a completely random and slightly worrying place that I could barely find on a map. I don't know what his plan was, but it's so out of the tourist area that I'm pretty sure Lucy was the one behind it, though my bro claims all the credit. I'll have to question both of them on it._

_He also didn't insist on the cheesy typically touristy things to do, which is refreshing. We do have our guitars, obviously, and we've already started randomly jamming around the place, so maybe I'll even make some money to text you. I won't lie, it's beautiful here, it's peaceful and the change of pace is more than nice. Also, there are no photographers (maybe because we're in the middle of nowhere) and no one so far has recognized me._

_I can't wait until we're both here, maybe when things settle with the show and we don't have to hide. Then I'll bring you here and charm your pants off with the most adorable little places I've discovered. France = romance after all._

_Miss you so much._

_Love, D._

He reread the email and clicked the send button, wishing the place had at least Skype so he could see Chris. But even if it had, the reality of not being able to risk someone recognising him or noticing Chris' face on the screen was still on his mind. Slightly more upbeat now that he knew he had a way to contact his boyfriend, Darren walked out of the cafe and started planning the next jamming session he'd talked Chuck into earlier.

"Hey bro!"

Darren nearly jumped because he was lost in his "set list" planning when Chuck appeared from around a corner with a shout that could probably be heard across town.

"Fuck you," slipped from Darren's lips and earned him a tutting from his brother, "What's with the sneak attack?"

"I figured you'd need waking up before we play," Chuck shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world and made complete sense.

"You're insane," Darren managed a laugh.

"Yeah, you so don't want to go into that discussion, bro," Chuck poked him, "now, enough chit-chat, let's play."

"Want to hear..."

"I am well aware that you have a list of songs," Chuck smiled indulgently, "Just like I'm aware that I'll be the one who fills in the missing words for you."

"Aaand again, fuck you," Darren grumbled, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are, but it's kind of cute."

Darren rolled his eyes and they reached the park they'd seen on their way to the hotel the day before and he began fumbling with his guitar, never quite happy with the way it was tuned. Chuck teased him a little for the obsessiveness of it until Darren pointed out that Chuck was no better. They opened with a Disney number, figuring that way they might get some attention, rather than trying to throw their own songs at unsuspecting people. Soon enough, they were a few songs in and Lucy popped up to join the few people who decided to stop and watch, some even trying to get requests in.

"You're unusually mopey today, bro," Chuck pointed out when Darren threw out his next suggestion, "missing someone?"

"Leave him alone, Charles," Lucy chastised after she overheard the teasing, "Or look, I could try and see how you are on vacation without me."

"Oh no, please don't," Darren piped in, "he'd be impossible to put up with and I'm not in the mood."

"You _are_ moping, though," Lucy pointed out, "care to share why?"

"Not really," Darren sighed, knowing that the cast being aware of Chris and him was already putting them at risk of being exposed.

"Well, whenever you want to share, we're here," Chuck offered and Darren silently thanked him for not pushing the issue, "now, let's play some more."

Darren was relieved when they wrapped up and headed back to the hotel, becauses it gave him the excuse to slip away to the cafe to check his emails. He calculated the time difference and hoped that Chris' reply was waiting for him in his inbox. The smile on his face would've given away how happy he was to see the new email even to the most oblivious people.

_Hey Darren,_

_I actually really like emails. OK, it's no substitute for the old-fashioned snail mail, but who has the time for that these days._

_I'm not even going to attempt to answer some of your questions. No, that's a lie, I will. To start with the jealousy part, honey, I'm not the one with territorial issues, you might want to consult a mirror. Though I am slightly envious about you seeing France the way I want to see it one day, without the tourist traps and just getting to know the place. Take plenty of pictures for me? And get Lucy to tape some of your playing?_

_It's only a few more days and I'm having a cheesy moment of wanting to come pick you up at the airport, so I see you the moment you're here. And I may have watched Love, Actually recently, so please ignore my mushiness._

_Miss you._

_C._

Darren sighed as he read the last paragraph and not for the first time wished that they could do just that, be a couple everywhere, not just behind closed doors. But for now that wasn't an option and he had a question related to that for Chris.

_Hey,_

_There will be plenty of photos, that's for sure. You know me and my camera and phone never take a break._

_Do you blame me for being a little possessive? Have you seen yourself, Chris? I mean, how do I know, since no one really knows about us, that some handsome tall dreamboat with an English accent won't sweep you off your feet?_

_I think Lucy has been unwittingly following your wishes, there will be more videos of us playing than I care to know about, especially since I generally made a fool out of myself forgetting the words and everything else you're familiar with when it comes to me playing in public. On that note, she's also been very inquisitive as to why I'm not enjoying this trip completely. How would you feel about me telling them about us? I don't want to consult Michael on this, because you know he'd immediately say no, but I don't really want to keep secrets from family. I won't tell them if you don't want me to, though._

_OK, I'm going to take some more photos so we can scrapbook them together when I get home._

_Love you. Miss you._

_D._

Darren didn't grumble when he got "discovered" at the beginning of their travel back to the States, partly because it didn't matter anymore that people knew he'd been to France and partly because he couldn't ever begrudge his fans photo or chat requests. His mind was also still on the unanswered question about telling Chuck and Lucy about Chris, because he didn't get a chance to check his emails. It would have to wait for an in person discussion. So he spent the flights back trying to dodge questions and inquisitive looks from both his brother and Lucy, aware that with their upcoming wedding and guest list set ups, it might result in complicating their lives.

The pang of disappointment at not having Chris waiting at LAX was quickly pushed away as he hopped into a cab that headed straight for Chris' house. He'd tried to call the moment he got off the plane and his phone registered that it was back in the US, but all he got was his call going straight to voicemail. Darren was frowning at the screen through the entire drive, which was annoyingly taking a ridiculous amount of time in LA's traffic. The texts he sent stayed unanswered and he wondered if Chris forgot to tell him about a change in his schedule or if there was something Darren had forgotten about. He almost changed his destination and headed to his own place, but his keys were at Chris' since he had no need for them in France.

**Darren - > Chris**  So, you're not answering and I'm wondering if I forgot that you're actually working. I'm headed to your place, at the worst I'll wait by the front door.

Finally, the phone buzzed with a reply and Darren quickly pulled the text message up, then frowned more at the words in confusion.

**Chris - > Darren**  Key in the mailbox. Come on in.

Finally, the cab pulled up at Chris' house and Darren dragged his suitcase out, looking around after the car pulled away, making sure no one could see him getting the key. He'd need to have a word with Chris about safety, even if the only reason he'd left it there was that he knew Darren was on his way. _But then, why wouldn't he come open the door, since he obviously isn't asleep_ , Darren wondered.

"Hey Brian," he greeted the cat on his way across the living room, "where's your Daddy?"

There was no sign of Chris in the kitchen or any of the main floor areas and Darren kept frowning, looking around for any sign of what he was supposed to do. Finally, he just wheeled his suitcase out of the way and out of Brian's sight, knowing the cat would attack anything that may have food inside. Since Chris wasn't in his office, Darren headed upstairs, not worried but still puzzled a little.

"Honey, I'm hooo..."

The rest of the word got stuck in his throat when he opened the bedroom door and looked inside to be met with a sight he most definitely didn't expect.

"Ch... Oh _fuck_ , Chris," Darren choked on air and his brain refused to provide any more words.

The blinds were closed and the only light was from a thin stripe left at the bottom of the window that made the room just light enough to see. Chris' eyes met Darren's and Darren didn't miss the wide pupils, or the way they widened even more when their eyes connected, though not in surprise. The bed was already rumpled, sheets pushed out of the way and Chris' clothes lying on the floor next to it. Or at least most of them, as Chris was still wearing his underwear when Darren walked in, though only a dark pair of boxer-briefs, the fabric stretched over Chris' hand inside them. Darren groaned and took a step towards the bed, but Chris raised his other hand and motioned for Darren to stop and not come closer.

"A week Darren," Chris exhaled, "it's been a long, very long week."

Darren nodded, still speechless.

"Let me show you how I kept myself entertained," Chris smirked, "so you know what you've been missing."

"Oh, I know, babe," Darren whispered.

"I don't think you do," Chris smirked, "Not as well as I want you to know," he slipped the last piece of fabric off, kicking the underwear to the floor.

Darren watched with wide eyes and hands firmly lodged in his jeans pockets to stop himself from moving. Chris stretched leisurely on the bed, then brought his hand back down to his hips and without warning or preamble wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking lightly. Darren let out a gasp at the sight and his whole body felt like it was being pulled towards the bed, but Chris immediately shot him a warning glance.

"No," he stated firmly, "Stay there and watch."

The tone of Chris' voice left no room for argument, so Darren bit his lower lip, dug his hands deeper in his pockets and tensed to keep himself from moving. His jeans were already almost unbearably too tight, but he didn't dare doing anything that would stop his boyfriend's show. He tried to focus on the soft music playing from the stereo, but Chris' quiet moans drowned out everything else.

Chris stroked himself slowly, almost lazily, like he was planning to take his time and it made Darren wonder how long he'd manage to just watch. He barely noticed the warning glance in the blue eyes when Chris turned to his side and left one knee up so Darren could see everything. Suddenly, there was a bottle of lube in Chris' hand and they both jumped a bit when Chris opened the cap with a pop and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, letting go of his cock for a few seconds. The groan from Darren's throat echoed through the room when Chris brought his fingers around his raised leg and straight down to his hole, spreading the lube slowly, shivering at the coldness.

"Chris..."

"Watch," Chris moaned, "I've imagined it was you, all week, every night," he said breathlessly, "imagined it was your fingers stroking me slowly, teasing."

The fingers pressed against the puckered entrance, around the rim, not yet inside, while his other hand went back to stroking his hard cock. Then the first finger pushed in and Chris' back arched.

"It's not the same," he continued, "It's not like your hands on me. I can't make it feel the same," he whimpered when he pulled his finger out and then back inside, "but I've thought of it. How it feels so different when you open me up, when your fingers slide in."

Darren could barely hold back the whimper, his imagination helpfully providing the sensation of his fingers slipping into Chris' tight hole, the way it felt when Chris clenched around the intrusion.

"The angle is all wrong and I can't reach as deep as you can," Chris' voice shook, "not even when I move," he sighed when his fingers slipped out and he turned, moving his legs until he was on his knees, ass pointed towards Darren, "I still can't make it feel like it's you," Chris slipped his finger back in, sliding in and out a little faster, but still not enough, not even when he added a second one, "it feels good, but not good enough."

"Chris," Darren managed to breathe out, the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself with his own fingers almost making him come without a single touch, "let me help you..."

"Please," Chris whimpered, "please do."

He didn't move his fingers when Darren stepped closer and he kept fingering himself as he watched Darren basically rip his clothes off, revealing just how hard the show had made him.

"Let me," Darren said quietly when he moved Chris' fingers out of the way, but stopped him from turning over to his back, "no, stay like this," he mumbled and kneeled next to the bed, his head on level with Chris' ass, "I want to..."

"Oh fuck yes," Chris moaned when his brain processed what Darren's plan was.

"Hmmm," Darren moaned against the soft skin of Chris' thighs, kissing lightly up and spreading the ass cheeks when his mouth reached the cleft.

His tongue flicked upwards from Chris' balls slowly and then he grinned when the taste registered.

"Flavored, Chris? When did you get this?"

"I was... _oh fuck_ ," he cussed when Darren's tongue slid over the rim of his hole, "I was adventurous."

"I'll say," Darren moaned.

His tongue continued flicking over the darker skin, dipping inside marginally, until he brought his fingers closer and his thumb joined the exploring tongue. Chris groaned and pressed into the touch fast enough to cause Darren's thumb to slip inside a little. Both of them froze for a fraction of a moment until Darren continued the movement, sliding the thumb all the way in slowly, then dragging it out even slower.

"Fuck, Da... Darren, _please_ ," Chris' head dropped onto the pillow in front of him and he nearly bit into it, "need more..."

Darren nodded, though he knew Chris couldn't see him and switched his thumb for his index and middle finger, knowing Chris was ready for two. The fingers didn't meet much resistance, but the drag against the inside walls of Chris' ass as Darren started rocking his fingers in and out were rewarded with whimpers and more pleading for _harder_ and _faster_ and _more_. He added a third one, licking around them and reveling in Chris' moans as he stretched the fingers apart and flicked his tongue between them.

"Oh _Christ, please_ ," Chris breathed out when Darren's fingers scraped against his prostate, "Fuck me, now."

"Bossy," Darren grinned, "you make me think you're dying here or something," he quipped as he stood up, leaving his fingers inside.

"Dying to get your cock inside me, maybe," Chris shot back, pushing his ass onto Darren's hand, "you're a tease."

"You love me that way," Darren smiled as he bent over Chris' back, kissing along the spine, "I want to see you," he whispered into Chris' ear as he slipped his fingers out slowly.

Instead of letting Chris roll over on his back, Darren stopped his movements and lay down on the bed along Chris' body and reached out to move Chris' legs to rest around his waist.

"Like this," Darren grabbed Chris' hips, pushing him down gently, "please."

"Since you did say please," Chris grinned and reached for the lube that almost fell off the bed.

He dripped some of it on his hand and wrapped his fingers around Darren's cock, smiling at the frustrated groan.

"Don't tease," Darren muttered.

"Would I?" Chris winked as he shifted to position Darren's cock against his entrance, dipping down a little so it rubbed between Chris' ass cheeks.

Then, without any further hesitation, Chris reached one hand behind his back and lowered himself onto Darren's dick in one fluid motion, their groans perfectly synchronised. Darren moved his knees up to get some leverage and they quickly matched their rhythm, Chris' hips dropping with each of Darren's strokes up. Soon enough, the movements became less steady and Chris' hands, rested on Darren's shoulders, began to tremble with exertion. He lifted himself off and leaned against Darren's knees instead, neither of them stopping or slowing down their movements until Darren wrapped his fingers around Chris' throbbing cock and began stroking as he rocked into Chris' ass. The muttering out of either of their throats was unintelligible and eventually they stopped trying to form words, resorting to moans and whimpers.

"Chris..." Darren managed to whisper and Chris' blue eyes sought out his hazel ones, "come for me, babe," he gasped, "want to..."

"...feel you," Chris finished and with one last motion pressed his ass into Darren's hips, the shivers of his orgasm rocking through his body, his head falling back and Chris felt Darren pulse inside him just as his own come covered Darren's fingers and stomach.

They stayed motionless for a while, then Chris slumped forward and slid his lips over Darren's for a fleeting kiss, still shivering all over.

"Fuck, that was..."

"Yeah," Darren acknowledged with a mumble, unable to move, not just because of Chris' lithe body on top of him, "maybe," he tried to catch his breath, "if the reunion sex is this good..."

"Oh no," Chris shook his head, "we're not going a week without each other again. Not unless we absolutely have to."

"That'll complicate your book tour, babe," Darren stroke his hand over Chris' back.

"Don't care," Chris mumbled, "missed you."

"Missed you too," Darren replied, "OK, come on," Chris groaned as Darren pushed him up a little, "Shower and then jet-lag to sleep off."

"Like you know what sleep is," Chris laughed tiredly, "but OK."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darren was beyond excited to be able to open the Starkid show at the House Of Blues. He loved playing live, and had sorely missed performing with his best friends. There was no way Chris was going to miss this show, after all, he was a Starkid fan, too. They just had to figure out a way to get him there and keep him hidden from the fans and the media.

They drove together and pulled into the alley behind the club. They both donned hoodies and dark sunglasses and were ushered into the back door by the awaiting stage hands. No one was any wiser. They were actually getting good at this although they hated having to do it. Once inside, Chris hung out in the dressing room while Darren went out on stage to prepare for his set and to rehearse with the rest of the Starkids. Darren came backstage before he was due to begin.

"Ok, so I found a perfect spot side stage for you to be able to watch and not be spotted. Best seat in the house, baby!" Darren grinned ridiculously as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Darren! You're gonna suffocate me! Too tight!"

Darren breathed deeply into Chris' ear, "Never close enough. I'm just so fucking happy that you're here and can share this with me. You have no idea. Love you so much. Someday I'll be able to tell the world."

They hugged tightly, not letting go until the stagehand knocked on the door signalling Darren to begin his opening set. They walked shoulder to shoulder as Darren led Chris to the spot on the side of the stage with a full view but yet hidden behind a black curtain. He snuck a quick kiss to Chris' lips as he strode on stage to the screaming delight of his devoted fans.

Chris was most impressed that Darren chose to do all of his originals for this set, skipping any of his usual covers. He was flawless as usual and definitely in his element. Chris knew all the words and sang along to his favorites, especially the sweet "Don't You". _Who knows what could happen to us next?_ Truer words were never spoken, Chris thought to himself and he sang along. No matter what, however, he was in this for the long haul. He had found his true match in Darren Criss and despite the uncertain rocky road they were sure to have to face, they'd face it together and get through it as a couple.

Chris was shaken out of his own thoughts when he heard Darren begin to sing one of his absolute favorites, "To Have A Home". It never failed to bring a tear to his eye. This time, however, it seemed different. Darren was so much more passionate, so happy crooning this song while his fans sang along. He wasn't even phased by the usual fans shouting out at him, he didn't engage them at all which was odd for him. The words seemed to hold new meaning for him and as Chris quietly sang the words along with him, he knew exactly what Darren was feeling right now, in that moment, knowing that Chris was off to the side watching him, waiting for him, ready to take him _home._ He wiped a lone tear from his cheek as his listened to his love secretly declare his true feelings to him.

_Home,_   
_I've heard the word before,_   
_but it never meant much more_   
_than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place,"_   
_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_   
_But I've never had a place to even know,_   
_or a face that I could go to_   
_if I needed someone there..._

_I'm laughing_   
_it's hard to hide a smile_   
_My god, it's been a while_   
_since I have had a reason to._

_To think_   
_it's been here all along_   
_somewhere to belong,_   
_and a reason,_   
_a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it,_   
_a place where I'm wanted..._   
_This must be how it feels to have a home_

_I used to dream about it_   
_but never schemed or counted_   
_on fantasies or wishes-_   
_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_So many nights I'd pray_   
_for a better life, a better day_   
_but I never thought that it'd come true_   
_now that it's here, I don't know what to do_   
_and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels_   
_to have a home_

_I've finally made it_   
_I've hoped and I've waited_   
_and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal_   
_to know that it's real._   
_This is how it must feel_   
_to have a home!_

After finishing off the last song to thunderous applause, Darren bounced off stage and flung himself into Chris' arms, "Home," he whispered breathlessly into Chris' ear. They were of one mind now, no other words were needed.

The Starkid show was a blast as always, Darren being his usual goofy self, had the time of his life. Dressed as an overgrown boy scout complete with knee-high socks, Chris could only smile with pride as he watched his boyfriend on stage with his friends who were quickly becoming his as well.

The show was over far too soon and they were off to the huge after party being held at Darren's house. There was no way he and Darren could act like a couple here, too many unknown and untrustworthy faces around. Although Chris really enjoyed being around his new found friends, he was silently counting the minutes until he and Darren could go back to his (their?) place and be alone.

Despite himself, Chris managed to have a great time. Several members of the Glee cast were also there, and it pleased Chris to no end to see the two worlds mingling so well. Both he and Darren were in fantastic moods, even making a young girl's day by leaving voice mails on her phone for a friend back home.

Several hours later, the boys snuck out and headed to Chris' place, silent in the car, content to just be together. As they pulled up to the house and entered the garage, Darren shut off the car but before getting out, he glanced over to Chris lovingly, who was mirroring the same amorous look.

"I'm so in love with you, Chris."

Chris leaned over, cupped Darren cheek with the palm of his hand, and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "Let's go home."


	8. I'll Skate If I Want To

Chris clutched his can of Diet Coke as Lea babbled on and on.

"We were _there_ , Chris, we knew even before you did!" Lea exclaimed.

"I don't think it was as obvious as you make it out to be," Chris replied, trying to tune her out.

"Don't you remember that first night, at that bar, after our first show last summer? You and Darren got shit faced and were grinding against each other all damn night. Mark and I just stood back by the bar and watched. I gotta say, Chris, it was really hot."

"We were drunk, Lea, just letting off some steam after a great show."

"Oh yeah? How about when that slow song kicked in? Do you remember what happened then?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're gonna remind me," he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Bullshit. You do remember! The song started, you turned to walk off the dance floor, Darren grabbed your arm, looked heavenly into your eyes, and asked you to dance with him." Lea recalled dreamily.

"Um, ok, maybe I do remember a little." Chris mumbled, looking anywhere but her stupid grinning face, avoiding her stare.

And of course she wasn't done yet, "You wrapped your arms around Darren's neck, he grabbed you by the hips, pulled you close, and your foreheads were pressed up against each others as you slow danced. Mark and I looked at each other right then and there, and placed a silent bet. We knew it was inevitable that you two would get together. As soon as you could get your heads out of your asses and admit it!"

Chris blushed and smiled as he recalled those memories.

"So what did you guys do in your hotel rooms all summer long? Because seriously, Chris, every single night you would end up in his or yours. Don't think we didn't notice."

"Nothing! I swear to god! We watched movies, we talked, we may have...."

"May have what?" Lea begged, insistent on the dirty details.

"May have cuddled and fell asleep together," Chris replied sheepishly.

"And you didn't find that kinda odd? Unusual for two male friends to cuddle on a bed and sleep together?"

"Well, sorta I guess? But to be fair, it's Darren. He's like no one I've ever known. All up in my personal space, no boundaries, and normally I back away from that sort of thing, but with Darren, it just always felt kind of... normal? You know? I really never questioned it." Chris reasoned.

"Well, I never cuddled or slept with Darren Criss. And to my knowledge, no one else ever did either. Might have been a red flag, maybe?"

"I suppose. I just..."

"You just never wanted to face it because you were afraid of rejection if it wasn't really what you thought it was. Am I right?"

"I don't know, Lea."

"Chris, I was there when you two filmed your love scene, I saw what really happened. If those fangirls ever got a hold of that footage, oh my god the riots....it was hot!"

"Yeah, that was embarrassing as hell. I had to ask for breaks several times."

"Gee, wonder why?" Lea actually fucking _winked_ at him.

"Oh, it wasn't just _me_ , trust me. Darren really got into it and I couldn't help but return the favor. There were moments when I think we both forgot the cameras were even there. All the instruction we got was _Kurt and Blaine lovingly explore one another as a prelude to their first time._ And I think Darren took that quite literally because he really explored - his hands were all over me! Not that I minded much but, yeah..." Chris recollected fondly, the blush creeping all the way down his neck.

"Did you two ever discuss it? Because, Jesus, Chris, _that_ would have been the time to have that discussion!" Lea ranted, obviously frustrated at how long both men were so blind to the other's ever growing feelings.

"Nope. I think we were both too embarrassed. We actually went to our separate homes that night. I may or may not have had some pretty vivid dreams though."

"Oh my god, Chris! Too much information! Although if it was half as hot as watching you two roll around in that bed, maybe I do wanna know!" she smirked knowingly.

"Not on your life!"

"You don't even want me to mention how the two of you were at my New Year's Eve party. Although they do say, when you're shit faced drunk the truth will come out."

"Everyone was drunk, Lea. _You_ were drunk. I doubt you remember anything from that night."

"You're so full of shit, Chris! I remember you two not being able to keep your hands off each other. You danced so close, Darren's hands were on your ass, Chris, _your ass_! And for much of the night I might add. I think he's really got a thing for your behind," she giggled.

"Why don't I remember any of that?" Chris flushed, still not completely confident with his own body.

"Maybe because you were pounding down tequila shots and you, my friend, couldn't get your hands out of Darren's hair! You were petting it like he was a rabbit! You two kept whispering in each other's ears, giggling like two little girls. If I hadn't been so damn drunk at the time, I might have said something then but it was way too fun to watch."

Chris bit his lip, suddenly remembering what happened next. It was creeping up on midnight, Darren dragged him out onto Lea's balcony. He was babbling nonsensically, more so than usual due to the vast amount of alcohol in his system. He wrapped his arm around Chris and said something stupid like he was the king of the world and as the countdown to the New Year began, he turned his head to face Chris who was already staring back at him. Without warning, right at the stroke of midnight, Darren crashed his lips onto Chris', grabbing the back of his head firmly and before Chris could protest, he felt his own tongue entering Darren's mouth and it was the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced. When the kiss ended, they both slowly pulled apart, gazing at one another shyly, before backing away and going back to the party.

"And you never confronted him about that? You deep throat each other's mouths on New Years Eve and don't talk about it? What the fuck, Chris! Jesus you guys were so damn obtuse! It's a miracle you ever got it together!" Lea threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Well, it all worked out in the end, now didn't it? I never thought I could have this, Lea. Not after all the shit I've been through. I thought stuff like this happened to everyone else, but not me. I was almost resigned to that fact. I'm so thankful that I was wrong. Darren is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's it for me, Lea. I can't believe he feels the same way. It's surreal."

"You know I want to smack you, right? You're the best person I know, Chris! You deserve this, you deserve everything! I could not be happier for you both."

Lea wrapped her friend up in a deep hug and they both smiled and sighed happily now that they were both in perfect, committed relationships.

_+_+_+_+_+_

"Roller skates!"

"What?"

"Roller skates in a skate rink," Chris exclaimed excitedly, "oh and pirate costumes!"

"Chris, babe, what are you talking about?" Darren shifted on the couch and looked at his boyfriend who was nearly bouncing around the room.

"My birthday! It's gonna be the best party ever!"

"OK?"

Chris finally settled down a tiny bit and looked at the confused and unexcited Darren.

"My birthday party, I've booked a rink and we're all going to have roller skates and will be dressed as pirates and there's going to be 80s music and cotton candy and sweets and fun!"

"Babe, you're..." Darren gulped, for once he was the one who thought of all the ways the plan could go wrong, "not the most coordinated person, are you sure this will go well?"

"I've skated before," Chris' smile faded, "on the show. I _know_ how to skate."

"Wasn't that the time you broke your wrist?"

"Yeah but I'm sure I've improved since then," Chris insisted, "and it doesn't matter, the party place is booked and now I need to make invitations and book everything else."

"I'll just have to be there to catch you when you fall, won't I?" Darren smirked and leaned back on the couch.

"You better be," Chris smirked before he headed to the kitchen to continue his calls, "and you can start planning your costume, mister!" he added with a laugh.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The party was slowly picking up pace and Chris was pretty proud of himself for staying on the skates without falling from the moment he slipped them on. The amount of laughter around the place as people flailed on the wheels and tried to keep their balance was enough to make his day.

"Chris!" Darren's voice carried across the bar when he finally arrived, fashionably but rather annoyingly late.

"Darren, you're late, you're supposed to be playing in like... 10 minutes," Chris tried to grumble at him but then took in the outfit that Darren was wearing, having kept it a secret from him, "you look..."

"Yeah, you... you too," Darren gulped when Chris stopped himself from falling by grasping the bar, his muscles tensing and clearly visible thanks to the sleeveless top.

"Couldn't help being a ninja," Chris laughed, oblivious to Darren's hungry gaze that was fixated on Chris' arms, "You, though... I like the guyliner," he grinned.

"Figured I'd use the chance when I have it," Darren shrugged, still a bit dazed, "you, sir, need to wear sleeveless tops more."

"Oh do I?" Chris pretended confusion, "Why is that?"

Darren let his fingers run down Chris' arms and smiled at the shiver that made Chris hum almost inaudibly in the party noise.

"Darren, you're here, come on, your turn to play!"

Naya came over and grabbed Darren's hand to get him to the stage, where his guitar was waiting. He was supposed to play for a half hour to give the DJ a break and of course it turned into "you're Colfer's entertainment", which in turn made both Chris and Darren blush like teenage girls.

Darren tried to not take requests, but in the end, played everything people asked him to, mostly the ever popular Disney covers, but the occasional request for some of his own songs, unsurprisingly coming from Chris, came through to Darren's delight. Their friends and co-stars laughed at him forgetting his own lyrics more than his usual audience would, especially because they'd all been in the sound booth with him and were very familiar with his forgetfulness. When the DJ came back to replace him on stage, Darren was only half glad to get back to the dance floor.

"Come on, you have to dance with me at least once," Darren demanded when he made his way through the people to Chris.

"People are watching, though," Chris protested feebly.

"Yes," Darren shrugged, "and you're the birthday boy and I just played pretty much a whole gig for you. And," he leaned in to whisper into Chris' ear, "I don't particularly like you being ogled too much."

"Are you jealous, honey?" Chris laughed, "You know I don't care about anyone else looking at me that way, don't you?"

"I'd still prefer if they stopped staring," Darren grumbled, still trying to get Chris to dance.

"I didn't even notice someone was," Chris shrugged, "I did, however, notice Mia here."

"Not my doing, I swear," they froze and both their faces were serious suddenly, "I mentioned going and she went and blabbed to Michael and he insisted she had to come. I told you this. We didn't even drive here together."

"I know, I know," Chris sighed, "and it's not like I hate her, but..."

"I'm sorry, babe," Darren said sincerely, "I can ask her to go... she won't be happy, but I don't care."

"No, there are people with phones and cameras and stuff... it's better if she stays," Chris acknowledged, "just... tell her to keep her hands off my man."

"Your man? I never knew you had a possessive streak, Christopher," Darren smirked.

"Keep the snark up and I'll show you later, at home," Chris promised, "now if you'll excuse me, I have guests to entertain," he grinned and skated away.

Darren stood there, dumbfounded, and watched as Chris tried to keep his balance while skating around the rink and chatted animatedly with everyone there. Eventually, he stopped staring when he caught Max Adler eyeing him suspiciously and decided to mingle a little, if only to distract himself from Chris' costume and the ideas that came with it and also from noticing quite a few guys eyeing his boyfriend unashamedly, since he couldn't quite do anything about it with so many people around. For most of the evening, he hung out with Naya and Ashley, got a few drinks and eventually ended up getting caught up in a drunken game of chase with several people, including Mia. She'd just grabbed for him as part of the game when Darren looked over his shoulder and caught Chris glaring across the room.

"Hey babe," Darren said only just loud enough for Chris to hear when he skated over, "are you OK?"

"I don't like it," Chris fumed, his speech a little slurred, "my brain gets why she's here, but I don't like it. You're _mine_."

"Chris..." Darren sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't... I hate that she has to be. Well no, I hate _why_ she has to be here."

"I know, but... I want to..."

"Same, babe," Darren nodded in the direction of yet another guy who was eyeing Chris even when Darren was talking to him, "I want them to _know_ that you're not available."

"Wh... what?" Chris frowned.

"You didn't notice?" Darren asked redundantly, "You are the main attraction for a lot of people tonight, not just because it's your party."

Chris kept frowning, still oblivious to what Darren was talking about.

"The outfit doesn't help," Darren continued, " _fuck_ , you're so hot tonight it shouldn't be legal."

"Darren..."

"I want to mark you as mine, somehow. I know I can't and why I can't, but..."

"Take me home?" Chris gulped, "Please take me home now."

"It's..."

"I don't care how early it is," Chris shrugged, "I want you and we can say I went overboard on the tequila."

"Colfer!" Ashley made her way over just as Chris was pointing to the exit and glared, "You're not trying to skip your own party early, are you?"

"It's my party, I'll _leave_ if I want to," Chris snarked.

"Funny, Chris, absolutely hilarious," she rolled her eyes, "Look, I know you two want to be getting it on," Darren turned bright red at her words while Chris just sighed, "but you could just... oh I don't know, have a quickie in the bathroom, like normal people do."

"Normal people?"

"Oh you know, not fussy idiots who need a bed and shit," Ashley shrugged, "relieve some of the jealous tension and don't abandon people because of shit like others appreciating the goods you're both putting on display."

Darren's eyes were wide and the shock in his face unmistakable.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" she laughed and Chris muttered ' _shit_ ' under his breath, "But I doubt anyone else did. It's just that I've got my eye on you, Colfer, in case you two need a cover."

"Ashley!" Chris and Darren said in unison, both equally appalled and embarrassed.

"Now, I'm taking this one to mingle with _his_ guests," she pointed to Chris, who was starting to be a little unsteady on his feel, especially with the wheels on, "and you, I'd advise to stick to _others_ and not the one person likely to ruin this one's birthday."

Darren nodded slowly and suddenly found his costume fascinating, picking at the hem of his shirt. He didn't watch Chris skate away, instead headed for the snack bar a moment later, shrugging Mia off when she tried to corral him into dancing. Chris' glare reached him from across the room again and he in turn frowned when multiple people decided to hug his boyfriend and pull him onto the dance floor.

"OK, I can't watch you anymore," Ashley sighed to Chris some time later, "most people have left anyway, I'm covered in glitter from who knows what because there's barely any in the room, you're clearly on the way to being too drunk to get your _real_ birthday present, so I'll get you out."

"What?" Chris' head snapped around to face her.

"Come on, let's get you laid," Ashley snickered, "before you pass out and aren't any good to Darren."

"Ssshhhh, 's a secret," Chris mumbled.

"Oh I know, sweetie, I know," she smiled softly, "and I know it's killing you," she hugged him, "so let's get you two some alone time."

"You're the best friend, Ashley," Chris wrapped his arms around her as his feet flailed a little, "I love you, you know?"

"I know, honey," she acknowledged, "let's get these skates off so I can put you in a cab and send you home."

She shot a quick text to Darren to tell him to make his excuses and wait for Chris at his house, so she wouldn't have to worry about just sending him home alone. Once she saw Darren leaving, thankfully without anyone else in tow, she helped Chris take his skates off and make his excuses, which were easy enough since he was slurring his words a little, part due to his acting skill, part alcohol and part tiredness. The cab was waiting at the front door and she smiled when she saw Chris' face lighting up at the thought of getting home to Darren.

"Text me tomorrow, honey," she whispered into his ear, "love you and happy birthday."

"Thank you, Ash," Chris smiled back at her and leaned back on the seat, ready to get home.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Hi," Darren pulled Chris in the door right after the cab pulled away, "you're here."

"So are you," Chris laughed a little, "alone..."

"Not alone, you're here," Darren muttered into Chris' neck as he slammed the door behind Chris' back.

"I just..."

"I wouldn't have left with anyone else, you know that," Darren emphasized, "no one but you. I'd have carried you out on my shoulder if that had been an option," his voice darkened, "just so they all know you're _mine_."

Chris felt the butterflies in his stomach at Darren's words, knowing exactly the feeling that Darren was describing because he had felt exactly the same way at the party. The sudden bout of possessiveness had caught him off guard and when Ashley had called him out on it, he found it hard to pretend she wasn't right. He was getting sick of the secrecy, sick of not being able to be the boyfriend he wanted to be to Darren.

"I know," Chris growled, "I _hate_ hiding."

He grabbed Darren's hand and pulled him through the house, only stumbling once on the steps and shuddering at the feeling of Darren's warm palms on his waist. Stopping only to coax Brian out to the hallway, Chris headed straight for his bed, still rumpled from the morning when he got pulled out of bed and dragged away by Ashley.

"I liked you here this morning," Chris stated, "I liked you here last night."

"I like being here," Darren gave in to Chris pushing him onto the bed.

"I want everyone to know how well you look on this bed," Chris pressed Darren until they were both stretched out on the bed, Chris on top, holding himself up on his arms, leaning down just enough to breathe into Darren's ear, "show them that I'm the only one who sees you like this."

Darren closed his eyes and let Chris lift his arms until his wrists were crossed above his head, held down by Chris' hand.

"I just want them to know," Chris sighed, moved his hand from Darren's wrists and let his weight fall onto the soft body underneath him.

"Me too, babe," Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, "I wanted to kiss you tonight, hold your hand," he grumbled, "Hell, even just dance with you."

"That would've looked like foreplay," Chris chuckled softly.

"Exactly. And it likely would've been," Darren smirked.

"You're impossible."

"And you're too hot for your own good," Darren ran his hand along Chris' arms.

Chris nuzzled into Darren's neck and his hands dug into the dark curls, more messy than usual because of the party.

"I'm sorry," Darren mumbled, "I'm sorry she had to be there," he looked up into Chris' eyes.

"I know you are. It's both of us being protected by the sham," Chris sighed, "I get it, more than you do probably. It won't last forever."

"I know it won't," Darren sighed and flipped Chris over to his back, sliding above him, "but until then, I'll have to put up with you looking hotter every day and watching others eye-fuck you."

"Darren..."

"And I can't," the groan came from Darren's chest, "I wanted to, tonight, but I couldn't and they did."

"I didn't..."

"Notice? Of course you didn't," Darren pressed his lips against Chris' neck, letting his tongue taste the salty skin below his ear, "you never do, babe, because you don't know how hot you are. And you're _mine_ , all mine."

"Show me," Chris gasped when he felt Darren's teeth graze against his skin.

At first, Darren lunged forward, his possessiveness rearing its head and he wanted to show Chris, to _mark_ him, to make everyone see who he belonged to. His teeth nipped on the sensitive skin on Chris' collarbone, sucking it in, intending to leave a hickey behind that Chris would have to explain the next day to anyone who'd see him. He planned to be rough, just enough to show Chris just what he wanted to see and feel, he wanted to make Chris squirm and beg and fall apart.

"I love you," Darren whispered instead, "God I love you so much."

His lips brushed over every inch of Chris' skin that was showing under the tight top, over his exposed arms then to his stomach where the top slid up and out of the way. He dipped his tongue into Chris' bellybutton and licked a stripe up to Chris' nipples, sucking and nibbling on them until Chris arched into him, moaning in pleasure and frustration.

"Darren, please..."

"Love you," Darren mumbled into Chris' soft skin while he pulled the black fabric off and reached for the studded belt, unclasping and pulling it off quickly, "love you, love you, love you," he kept muttering as he took off all of Chris' clothes, then stopped to stare at his boyfriend.

"Too many clothes," Chris grumbled and reached out to tug on Darren's shirt.

Quickly, Darren pulled off his own clothes and laid down on top of Chris, kissing and licking his neck, 'I love you' still spilling from his lips repeatedly.

"Want you," escaped from Chris' mouth in a gasp, " _Fuck_ , want you so much."

They kept touching everywhere they could reach and when Darren slid down Chris' body, tasting the pale skin on the way, Chris dug his fingers into his curls and pushed Darren lower. Then Darren's lips brushed over the dip on Chris' hip and sucked on the skin there until it darkened, making Chris unable to stop from bucking into Darren.

"Mine," Darren groaned when his hand slipped between Chris' legs, his eyes fixed on the dark spot he'd just created, "no one else's, just mine."

"Make me yours then," Chris whimpered when Darren's fingers slipped inside him, the coolness of the lube making him shiver and _fuck_ he wasn't going to dwell on how he missed Darren reaching for the bottle, "show me."

Finally, Darren slid back up Chris' body and pressed against the back of Chris' legs until his thighs were touching his chest and pushed inside, stopping to take a breath. When he began to move, it was with firm strokes and 'mine' and 'love you' echoing through the room from Darren's mouth, paired with whimpers and moans from Chris. Darren leaned down and his tongue slipped into Chris' mouth when they both began to vibrate with the closeness of their orgasms and they kissed through Darren spilling into Chris with a shudder that set off Chris' own climax..

"I love you," Darren muttered when he let Chris' legs go and let himself fall on Chris' chest, his breath still unsteady, "love you so much."

"Love you too," Chris replied and wrapped his arms around Darren's shoulders, slowly slipping into sleep.


	9. A Time for Us

“We should go on a date.” Darren mumbled into Chris’ chestnut locks. They were curled up together, waking up to the blazing sun streaming through the windows, Chris’ cheek nuzzled in his favorite place, the space between Darren’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmm, aren’t we a little past the dating point?” Chris murmured sleepily.

“I want to take you away for the weekend. We’re both free. Let’s drive up to San Fran. No one bothers us up there - we can just throw on our sunglasses and be incognito. I want us to just be able to relax, Chris - to be _us_.”

“Sounds perfect. Will you carry me? M’too comfy to move,” Chris giggled, tightening his hold around Darren’s waist.

“Shower?”

“ _Just_ a shower, Darren?” he winked, knowing his boyfriend all too well.

Darren sat up quickly, grabbed Chris’ naked body and carried him bridal style over to the full length mirror in the bathroom. He set him down and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist from behind. The sight before them was glorious. The two men gazed at each other in the mirror, naked, uninhibited, and wrapped around one another.

“Do you see yourself, Chris? Do you see what I have to deal with everyday? You may choose to hide yourself from your adoring fans, but I get the distinct honor of being able to see it,” he began to pepper kisses along Chris’ neck and shoulders, “and touch it,” he whispered as he brought his hands downwards and wrapped them around Chris’ already hardening cock. Chris moaned without abandon, low and guttural, turning Darren on even further, “Oh my god, Chris, you are without a doubt the hottest thing I’ve ever seen... _holy fuck_.”

It was becoming torturous for Chris, as Darren stroked him all too slowly, from the base on up to the tip, while his other hand gently massaged his balls. Chris leaned his head back onto Darren’s shoulder, eyes closed then grabbed tightly onto Darren, having a hard time standing upright. Pools of sweat dripped down his forehead, past his lips and Darren claimed those sweat beads with his tongue. When his tongue entered Chris’ willing mouth, he gratefully reciprocated and their tongues swirled effortlessly within their heated caverns.

Chris reached around behind Darren and began to squeeze and massage his cheeks, earning a loud gasp from his eager boyfriend. Their movements were slow and sensual, skin upon skin, seamless, molded together as if they were created for each other.

“Come for me, sweetheart, just let go,” Darren breathed softly into Chris’ ear. And with that, Chris’ release came quickly, spilling all over Darren’s hands. In turn, Darren came on Chris’ back, not even needing to be really touched by Chris, just watching his lover climax was enough for him.

They cleaned up quickly after that and packed a few bags for their weekend in San Francisco.

The five and a half hour drive seemed to fly by quickly, the men held hands over the center dash, and sang at the top of their lungs all the way there.

“Darren, I’m starving! Can we stop to eat?”

“Absolutely, babe - looks like an off the wall diner at the next exit.”

“Sounds perfect.” Chris mused.

It turned out to be the perfect place for the boys to stop. The place was quiet, and pretty much empty save for an old couple sitting at the counter.

“What can I get you guys?” the waitress asked.

“Do you have blueberry juice?” Chris questioned hopefully - it was rare for a restaurant to carry blueberry juice and it was his favorite.

“Actually, we do. It’s not very often that someone asks for it!”

“That’s great!” Chris squeaked.

“I’ll have apple juice, please.” Darren requested.

The boys placed their orders and sat back to relax.

“Do you think anyone would mind if we sat next to each other in the booth?” Chris leaned in and whispered, “I hate being so far from you.”

“Chris, you’re like a foot away from me.”

“Yeah, but I can’t touch you,” Chris pouted. “Nah, forget it.”

“I was kidding!” Darren joked as he slid in next to Chris. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you,” Chris replied as he curled up into Darren’s side, slipping his arm around his back holding on tight.

“You’re awfully cuddly today. Any particular reason?”

“Do I really have to have a reason? Jesus, Darren, you make me sound pathetic.” Chris whined, as he attempted to pull his arm back.

“Oh no you don’t, get back over here! I was just hoping nothing was wrong,” Darren reasoned.

“How could anything be wrong when I’m alone with you, hidden away at this cute little diner, no one recognizing us, and able to be ourselves? This is perfect, Darren. _You’re_ perfect.” Chris blushed and bit his lip.

“And you call _me_ cheesy!” Darren laughed. “But I love it, I really love it.”

“And I love _you_. Thank you for getting us away for the weekend. This is incredible. I really needed this. Especially with the chaos that will be my life for the next couple of months.”

They finished up their meal and headed out, Chris taking over driving duties while Darren played on his phone.

“Hey! I thought we were gonna go light on technology for this trip? No distractions, remember?”

“Sorry, sorry.....you’re right....just checking Tumblr....I get such a kick out of their theories about us. Sometimes they’re dead on and don’t even know it!” Darren mused. “Should we go on as anonymous and give them clues? Mess with their heads?”

“Darren! Don’t you dare! They’re crazy enough as it is! Turn the phone off!”

“You’re no fun, Chris Colfer. None at all.” Darren sighed.

The pair arrived in San Francisco just before sunset. Chris spotted a beautiful beach and decided to pull over. The sand sparkled reflecting the oranges, pinks and purple hues of the setting sun. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him down towards the water. He spied a perfect spot to relax and enjoy the sunset. They sat in the sand, Chris leaning against a giant boulder, Darren cradled in his arms in front of him. Chris settled his chin on Darren’s shoulder and sighed deeply.

“I love you, you know,” Chris whispered into Darren’s ear.

“Not even close to how much I love you, there’s just no contest there, Chris, don’t even try.”

“Are we having this competition? ‘Cause I’m up for the challenge and you know how I love a good challenge!”

“Nah, just hug me. I’m good. Actually, I’m better than good, I’m _stupendous_.” Darren professed as he leaned back to press his lips to Chris’.

Darren had made reservations at a sweet bed and breakfast near the ocean. The location of their room afforded them both privacy and a beautiful view of the ocean.

“Darren, this is incredible!” Chris exclaimed as he set his bag down, “Come and look at the view!”

Chris stood looking through the glass patio doors gazing at the blue-green ocean waves lapping up onto the sandy beach. Darren approached from behind and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, breathing deep to inhale the scent that emanated from Chris. He didn’t think he could ever get enough.

“We really need to make a point of doing this more often,” Chris whispered as they settled on the swing that was conveniently on the patio, “take a break, get away, just be free from everything for a while.”

“No complaints from me on that one,” Darren nodded into Chris’ shoulder as he brushed his lips over the skin there, “think we both made enough money now that we could just retire? I mean, I’ve contingency plans for getting out of _Glee_ if we decided to run away.”

“You do?” Chris hummed softly at Darren’s touch, “Care to share?”

“Well, Kurt’s graduating, so you could just talk Ryan into having him abandon all thoughts of NYADA and let Lea have the center stage...”

“Oh she’d _love_ that,” the men laughed.

“She would, and Kurt could be discovered by a fashion house and only occasionally appear in like, homecoming episodes,” Darren continued with his theories, “that would get you out of filming for the most part.”

“What about Blaine, though? He’s only heading for senior year, so it’s not like you can up and leave,” Chris grumbled, still bitter over the change of Blaine’s age in the storyline.

“Oh see but I thought this through,” Darren grinned, “Blaine would _not_ do well with the separation from Kurt, so maybe he would go completely off the rails and, I don’t know, go wild and all bad boy,” Chris snorted at the image but let Darren continue, “and he’d have to be carted off to Cooper in LA.”

“Because LA is _the_ place for juvenile delinquents,” Chris deadpanned.

“Shh, I’m planning our escape,” Darren poked Chris’ side gently, “and once we’re both mostly written off the show, we can take long trips to London or completely relocate there. Or, I don’t know, wherever you want to go. I’ll just follow you.”

“Darren...”

“Maybe we’d only need to come here,” they both locked their eyes on the peaceful view, “we’d still be close to our families, but no one _cares_ who we are or how we are around here. It doesn’t matter.”

Chris turned his face to Darren and sighed at the sadness creeping into his usually bright eyes.

“One day, we can,” he whispered and brought his hand up to cup Darren’s cheek, “not now, maybe not as soon as we’d both want to, but one day, we’ll have all that.”

“No matter when, that day can’t come too soon,” Darren whispered back and leaned in for a kiss.

Just as the kiss was beginning to get heated, Darren’s cell phone rang in his pocket. “Dammit! Cock blocked again!” he growled.

“Hi mom! Yes, yes we’re here already. Just settling in at the hotel. Of course we’ll come for dinner tomorrow night. Chris and I can’t wait! Love you, too! Bye!”

Darren looked at Chris meekly, “Dinner with my parents _is_ ok with you, right? I know we wanted alone time, but it’ll only be a few hours, I promise.”

“Of course, honey, I love your parents to death. I can’t wait to see what Cerina whips up for us! You know how much I love her cooking!”

“Thanks for being so understanding, You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep the compliments flowing.” Chris muttered, blushing to his roots.

“Why, where will it get me?” Darren teased as he turned Chris around and backed him toward the king sized bed. Chris’ knees hit the bed and he landed flat on his back with an _oomph._

“Anywhere and everywhere....but you already knew that,” Chris retorted as he grabbed Darren by the t-shirt and pulled him down on top of him.

“I like the way your mind works, Colfer.” Darren breathed as he began to nip and suck at the exposed skin of Chris’ collar bone.

=~=~=~=~=

"You boys know you could've stayed here, right?" Cerina smiled as they were putting their jackets back on, the evening a bit more chilly despite the summer weather.

"I know, Mom, but..."

"No, don't panic, I'm not taking it personally," she smiled warmly, "I know you appreciate the alone time."

"Thanks for the offer, though," Darren grinned, "hey, tell Chuck I said hi if he manages to check in from the honeymoon."

"I'll not be holding my breath for that one," the response was followed by a laugh.

"Are we ready to go, babe?" Darren turned to Chris and frowned at the expression on his boyfriend's face, but then Chris nodded and reached for Darren's hand, a smile on his lips but not reaching his eyes.

"I'll see you soon, boys, hopefully," Cerina waved them off, with a pointed ' _talk to him_ ' glance to Darren.

They walked through the streets, relishing in the fact that no one stopped or recognised them, but Darren was quickly finding the silence uncomfortable. He managed to speed up their walking and once they reached the privacy of their hotel room, he gathered up all his courage and turned to Chris.

“Talk to me, babe,” he whispered, stepping closer to Chris.

“It’s nothing,” Chris mumbled, withdrawing and let himself fall on the bed, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t not,” Darren sighed as he sat down on the edge, keeping a distance from Chris, “you’re worried about something, or there’s something that’s upsetting you. Please talk to me.”

He reached out and brushed his fingers against Chris’, not concealing the sigh of relief when Chris tangled their fingers together.

“It’s just... Chuck,” Chris said quietly, “I don’t... well, it’s not like I think he doesn’t like _me_ , but I get the feeling he doesn’t like _us_. It’s not an accusation or anything...”

“Chris, I...” Darren tried and failed to find words for a moment, “if this is about the wedding...”

“No, no, I get that it was all planned before... this...” he waved his free hand between them, “I don’t know, it’s...” his voice faded again.

“Mia,” Darren stated, understanding what Chris didn’t want to say, “look, they’re friends. It’s nothing to do with me and yes, I’ll admit that Chuck said before that he’d liked us together. But... babe, I didn’t _tell_ Chuck about us, or what we are now. I didn’t want to, without talking to you,” he waited for Chris to nod in acknowledgment, “I do think he suspects but... are you OK with him knowing?”

Chris nodded, “It’s not like he’ll tell anyone, really. Well, not anyone besides Lucy.”

“I’ll talk to him, OK?” Darren slid higher on the bed and stretched his body alongside Chris’.

“Thank you. And sorry,” Chris shifted closer, burying his face into Darren’s chest.

“No, Chris, look at me,” Darren lifted his boyfriend’s chin, “If something bothers you, I want you to tell me. I don’t care how stupid or ridiculous or unimportant you think it is. We need to be able to talk, or this will not work.”

“I know, it’s just,” Chris bit his lower lip, “it’s hard sometimes, knowing what I should worry about and what I shouldn’t.”

“I love you,” Darren smiled, kissing Chris’ forehead, “that’s one thing you should never ever worry about again, OK?”

“Love you too,” Chris finally managed a soft smile, “On the risk of sounding clingy, could we just, cuddle? I want to be close.”

“Of course, babe,” Darren wrapped Chris in his arms and soon, their breaths evened out as they both relaxed.

=~=~=~=~=

“So, how’s the recording going?” Chris squinted at his laptop screen, unimpressed with the picture quality of the Skype window, “And let me state, for the record, you need a better camera on that thing. I can barely see you.”

“And just what is it that you’d need to see better, Chris?” Darren quipped in a flirty tone.

“Your face would be nice,” Chris replied, “Though if you’re only going to make fun of me...”

“Not making fun, I was just...”

“Behave!” Chris laughed, “We’re not doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Playing innocent, Darren? Really?”

“What? I didn’t even say anything. Or do anything. I am fully dressed and completely behaving here.”

“You’re also avoiding my question from earlier,” Chris glared, then softened his gaze, “is everything going OK in the studio?”

“Yeah,” Darren breathed out with resignation, “it’s great, but...”

“Remember our weekend in San Fran? When you lectured me on talking to you?”

“I didn’t _lecture_ you,” Darren pouted.

“Only just,” Chris laughed, “come on, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just that I know whatever I write and record won’t go out to the world anytime soon and it’s frustrating. The contracts are stupid and yes, I know what could happen if I went rogue, Mark has given me the rundown on that one. But that doesn’t stop it being infuriating.”

“I know, babe. I wish I had a way to change that, trust me.”

“At least you can get away with your books,” Darren sighed and looked down, then his eyes quickly met Chris’ through the camera, “I’m not jealous, either, I’m glad you can do that.”

“It won’t last forever,” Chris’ voice shook a little, “all these restrictions and limits and contracts... we’ll both get out eventually.”

“How’s the book tour planning going, by the way? Got any dates I can make it to?” Darren winked.

“And cause a complete and utter twitter and tumblr riot that would crash both sites?”

“But I want to get my signed copy!” the pout reappeared on Darren’s face.

“You know you have one waiting for you here, with a special dedication and all, right?”

“Do I? Wait, will I be _finally_ allowed to read the whole thing?” Darren bounced on the bed excitedly.

“I might withhold the book for another while,” Chris teased.

“You wouldn’t!” Darren frowned, “Or would you? Chriiiiis!”

“You can start when you get home,” Chris smiled, “I do want to see if you notice things...”

“Oooh, did you write me in? You did, didn’t you?”

“Because you need the ego stroking of being an inspiration for a character,” Chris laughed.

“Maybe not the ego...”

“ _Darren_!”

“Oops?” Darren turned his eyes down for a moment, then looked up with a grin, “Can’t help it, it’s your fault anyway.”

“Wait, how is it my fault that you’re an incorrigible flirt and a horny bastard?”

“You’re the one bringing that side out in me.”

“That’s a complete lie and you know it. You were basically born flirty.”

“Well, Mom did say I charmed all the nurses in the hospital...”

“Of course you did.”

“But it’s you who makes me turned on every time I see your pretty face,” Darren smiled at Chris’ blush and cut off the protests he saw forming on Chris’ lips, “and even when I don’t see you. All I need to do is think of you.”

“I am _not_ doing this. We are _not_ Skype-sexing.”

“Is that even a word?”

“Hush you,” Chris laughed, “I’m the writer here, I can make up words if I want to.”

“Well, piece of advice, honey,” Darren leaned closer to the camera, “if you don’t want me to get inappropriate, I suggest not coming to our Skype chat straight out of the shower and wearing what you are now.”

“I’m in sweatpants and a tank top,” Chris deadpanned.

“Mhm,” Darren nodded, “soft, pliable clothing, messy and wet hair...”

“Darren!”

“Yes?”

“I’m leaving this conversation. You go do... whatever,” Chris laughed, “I’ll be over here, thinking of you doing what you are doing over there.”

“Just for the record, I totally hate distance and time zones and everything else that stops me from ravishing you right now.”

“Duly noted,” Chris chuckled, “and ditto. But think of how good it will be when you finally get your ass out of _my_ favorite place. How come you spend more time in London, by the way, when I’m the one with a passion for all things British?”

“You could always come join me,” Darren said with a hopeful and slightly pleading tone.

“I wish, sweetie, I wish.”

“Love you,” Darren sighed, “but now I have to try and calm down, because I actually have to head for the studio soon.”

“Love you too. Let me know when you have time to talk.”

“Oooh?”

“Not Skype-sex, Darren. Oh my God.”

“It was worth a try.”

“I would try and discourage you by mentioning how these could get hacked and how we could end up like that on tumblr, but somehow, I think that would actually get you more eager to try.”

“And with that thought now on my mind, I’m logging off. I have enough time before I have to leave the hotel.”

“Idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot, though.”

With a final smile and air kiss into the camera, Chris disconnected the call and closed the Skype window, trying and failing to focus on the scheduling email Alla had sent him about the book tour. Only a few moments later, he closed the laptop with a sigh, laid back on his bed and tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants, the thought of Darren alone in his hotel room firmly lodged in his brain.

=~=~=~=~=

“So, I hear you’ve been opening presents,” Darren opened their phone conversation without even so much as a hello.

“Darren? What the hell time is it?” Chris sputtered groggily, buried under the warmth of his comforter.

“Um, the sun is just starting to rise so....”

Chris grumbled inaudibly, burying his head deeper under the covers.

“Chris? You still there? _Helloooooo_?”

Hearing a loud banging on his front door, Chris sighed heavily as he rolled over onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sun making an unwanted appearance through the windows.

“Hang on, hon, some moron is pounding on my door at too-fucking-early in the goddamn morning.”

Chris padded heavily down the stairs and to the front door. _This better be fucking important_ , he thought.

Chris angrily grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open only to be surprised by coming face to face with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was wrapped from head to toe in gold and silver bows. And a purple satin sash across his chest while wearing the silliest smirk draped across his stupid face. Instead of being angry, Chris lept into Darren’s arms and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him.

Darren whispered meekly in his ear, “Um, surprise?”

Chris pulled back just enough to speak. “You’re early! You’re here! I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow night! Not that I’m complaining... _mmmph_ ”

“I missed you...I missed _this_.” Darren whimpered and then continued to kiss every inch of Chris’ face with the lightest, feather-like touches, melting Chris where he stood.

“Hmm. _Best_ way to wake up. Sooo...when do I get to unwrap my present?” Chris breathed quietly into Darren’s ear, eliciting a welcome response from Darren who began to rock gently against Chris. Chris pressed Darren back against the front door and they began to roll and quiver against each other as if they were back in high school sneaking in a quick make out session in the janitors closet. It didn’t take long before they were both shuddering and spilling themselves deep into their boxers.

“Yuck,” Chris giggled. “That might have been hot in high school but right now it’s just nasty.”

Darren smacked Chris in the arm. “Hey! Can’t help it if we missed each other! Shut up! Besides now we get to clean up in the shower,” he bellowed and sniggered as he ran up the stairs nearly tripping over his sash.

“Asshole! Slow down! Don’t you let Brian near those bows! Only I get to unwrap my present!”

Twenty minutes later, Chris and Darren were sprawled out on the bed clad only in clean boxer shorts.

“You know, I wasn’t really your present. I brought something home for you.”

Chris’ face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Really? What is it?”

Darren jumped off the bed and reluctantly left the room to retrieve one of his bags that he’d tossed by the front door after he’d been pulled in. When he returned he handed a rectangular shaped wrapped gift to Chris. “I couldn’t resist. I hope you like it.”

Chris shook the box gently.

“It’s not gonna explode, dummy! Just open it!” Darren thundered rolling his eyes.

As he began to slowly unwrap the gift, the image on the box became clear. Chris’ eyes went wide and he just stared in disbelief at his boyfriend.

“You got me a _Tardis cookie jar_? Oh my god, Darren! You got me a Tardis cookie jar!” he repeated loudly.

“Uh huh. Sure did.” Darren boasted proudly with a huge closed mouthed grin across his face.

“It’s amazing! Un-freaking-believable! I love it! I love it so much! Oh my god I love you!” Chris wailed as he placed the jar down on the floor and proceeded to flatten Darren into the mattress.

“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?”

Darren shrugged, waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said, “Show you I will.”

“You did _not_ just use a Star Wars reference while we’re half naked in bed!”

“Oh that reminds me...would Yoda underwear be a _turn off_ or a _turn on?_ ”

Brian bolted out of the room, getting the hell out of the way as his two daddies wrestled boisterously on the bed.


End file.
